Chamber of Secrets
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible? ::Completed, Revamped Part 1..4::
1. Part 1 Revamped

Title: Chamber of Secrets   
Part: 1 (Revamped 2)   
Author: Cynthia   
Homepage: http/   
Summary: Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit. 

Notes:   
- The whole story line actually trouble me a bit... Voldemort born in 1927 so that makes him like 50's when Willow's born... even though he's immort it's still a bit... um... And then i got myself into whole 'yr-2-or-yr-3-ish mess'. It took me quite some time to make the decision. At last i decided to follow the Chamber of Secret first and see how's going. And I wanted to add more characters from BtVS and AtS into it, but it then seemed a bit too crowdy... Anyways it's just a test drive... so, pls tell me what u think and see if i should continue... HUGE THX!   
- (7-20-05) Revamped the second time... um... grrr... 

Background:   
Harry Potter, Buffy Summers, Ronald Weasley and Alexander Harris were good friends who were now studying in Hogwart (all from Gryffindor house). They were now year 2.

* * *

"Buffy! Hermione!" Buffy Summers and Hermione Granger turned around, and saw Ron, George and Fred followed by Ginny and Molly Weasley walking towards them. 

"Hi guys! Hello Mrs- Molly." 

"Hello my dear." Molly said. She hugged both Buffy and Hermione. 

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked. 

"No. Why?" 

"He traveled with us by floo but we lost him." 

"Oh." 

"I'm sure he's all right though. You two come here alone?" 

"No." Hermione answered. "My parents are having tea with Joyce and Giles." 

"I see." Molly nodded. "Well, we still got some time... you children go look around. We'll meet at the book shop in an hour, okay? I need to bring Ginny to buy some robes first." She turned towards Ron. "Tell your father if you see him. And you two," She pointed at Fred and George. "Behave." 

"Yes mum." Ron, Fred and George said at the same time. 

After Mrs. Weasley and Ginny left, Fred and George immediately went for the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Buffy turned to Ron and looked at him, confused. "Why one hour?" 

"Gilderoy Lockhart will be showing up in the book shop today." 

"REALLY!" Buffy and Hermione shouted. "I'm so gonna have him sign on my book." Buffy grinned. 

Ron gave the two a disapproving look. "Not you two too!" 

"What? He's real charmer." Buffy defended. 

"And all his adventures... he's a real hero. I heard he's going to be our DADA teacher this year." Hermione said dreamily, imagining Lockhart smiling at her. 

Ron shook his head at the two. "Hi Harry! Hagrid!" The redhead grinned and waved his hand when he saw a dusty Harry Potter and Hagrid walking towards them. 

"Where have you been?" Buffy asked, looking at Harry from head to toe. "You sure have traveled by floo. And what happened to your glasses?" 

"I accidentally went to the Knockturn Alley." Harry said, looking at the broken lens and frowned. 

"Well, I'll leave you kids then." Hagrid smiled at the youngsters and left. 

Hermione sighed. She took out her wand, and pointed at Harry's broken glasses. "Reparo!" Harry eyes went wide when he the lens repaired itself. 

"Wow! Way to go 'mione!" Buffy said. Hermione smiled proudly and put back her wand back under her rode. "So, what are we going to do now?" 

"Um... I saw Xander on the way here. He said he's going to the pet shop. They got a new phoenix there." 

"Let's go then." Buffy said. The four of them walked towards the Magical Menagerie. 

When they arrived at the Magical Menagerie, they found a crowd of people gathered around the shop. "Hey! Here!" Xander shouted, waving at them from inside the shop. The four of them squeezed themselves into the crowd and found Xander standing beside a redhead with a silver phoenix on her shoulder. 

"Wow, another Weasley." Buffy said. The redhead surely looked like a Weasley. 

"She's not my cousin, is she?" Ron asked himself. 

"Hi guys!" Xander gave them a bright smiled then turned to the redhead. "They're my friends." 

The redhead turned around and looked at them with her big green eyes. "Um... Hi. I'm Willow. Willow Slytherin." 

"Hi." Hermione stepped up and shook Willow's hand. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. They're Buffy Summers, Harry Potter and Ron- Wait. Your family name is Slytherin? Are you a descendent of Salazar Slytherin?" 

"Sa- who?" Willow asked. 

"So, are you going to buy him?" The shop keeper asked, interrupting their conversation. Willow nodded, and paid for the phoenix. 

"You're buying a phoenix?" Ron eyes widened. "You must be bloody rich! And I heard phoenixes choose their own master, not the way around! No wonder so many people are watching." 

"Yeah." Xander frowned. "I tried to talk to her and she just ignored me. She even bit me once when I tried to touch her. But when Willow walked near the cage the phoenix just went crazy and jumped on her shoulder immediately." 

"Of course! Even Pig doesn't like it when you touch her!" Hermione laughed. 

"Okay, is today making-fun-of-Xan-man day again?" Xander pouted. 

Harry smiled, and turned to the quiet redhead. "So, first year in Hogwarts?" 

Willow shook her head. "Second year. I just moved here a week ago." 

"You're from America?" Willow nodded. "Cool! Where are you from? I'm from LA." Buffy asked. 

"Buffy's also from the State. Her mother married Professor Giles. He's teaching the History of Magic." 

"Oh." Willow smiled at Buffy. "I'm Sunnydale, California." 

"That's very close." Buffy smiled. The six of them walked out the shop. Willow's head dropped a bit when she found people staring at her and her phoenix. Harry saw that and whispered in her ears. "Don't worry, may be they're just staring at me." 

"Why?" Willow asked. 

"You never heard of Harry Potter? The-boy-who-lived?" 

Hermione was surprised when Willow shook her head and asked, "why would anyone become famous just because they live?" 

"You asked me." Harry shrugged. He certainly liked this girl. 

"Okay. Short version. He was the only one who lived after being attacked by you-know-who." Buffy said. 

"I know who? Who should I know?" Willow frowned. 

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Ron asked. 

Willow shook her head. "I don't even know there's a wizard world until my mother died last month and my father sent someone to get me." 

"I'm sorry about your lose." Harry said quietly. 

Willow smiled sadly. "I wasn't even sure I had a mum for most of the time. At least I know I have a dad now, even though I haven't seen him before." 

"You never saw your dad before?" Ron asked. 

Willow shook her head again. "My mum never talked to me or told me anything. We only had dinner like once or twice a year." 

"Well, that's harsh." Buffy said. She looked around, and asked Xander who was walking in the front. "Where are we going?" 

"We're going to Ollivander's." Xander said to his best friend. "Willow needs to buy a wand." 

"So, you haven't done any magic before?" Hermione asked Willow. 

"Well, a bit. I used practiced Wiccan magic with my coven back in the State. Mum didn't know though." 

"I read about that. Can they really do spells without a wand?" 

"Of course!" Willow smiled. She looked around, and saw a small rock on the ground. "Watch." She stood there, and stared at the rock. After a couple of seconds, the rock started to float itself into the air, and when Willow shook her head towards the wall nearby, the rock hit the wall and dropped back onto the ground. 

"Wicked!" Ron said in awe. 

"You must be really powerful!" Buffy said. 

Willow blushed when she at the complement. "Not really. You just need to concentrate." 

"You better not doing that in front of people." Hermione looked around. 

"Yeah. You will attract lots of attention with that kind of power, especially you-know-who." Xander said as the group started walking again. 

"Who again?" 

"Voldemort." Harry said. 

Ron immediately stared at Harry. "Don't say his name!" He cried. 

"Voldemort?" Willow cocked her head a little. 

"Would you guys just stop saying his name?" Ron said nervously. Hermione and Buffy giggled. 

"We're here." Xander interrupted. 

Willow looked up, and saw the sign 'Ollivander's - Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'. They walked into the shop, and immediately greeted by an old short man who was smiling warmly at them. "Hello children." He stared at Willow for a second. "You must be Ms. Slytherin." 

"You know me?" 

"Of course my dear. I've been waiting for you." Ollivander smiled. He immediately picked up some boxes from behind. "Here, have a try." 

Willow walked and stood at the front of the counter, not sure what to do. "Um..." 

"Just pick up one and have a wave. The wand chooses the master, not the master chooses the wand." Harry explained. 

"Oh." Willow picked up a wand and waved. Immediately all the boxes in the shop shot off from the shelves. "Omigod!" Willow quickly put the wand down. "I'm so so sorry." 

"Don't worry my dear. It happens all the time. Here. Try this one." Ollivander said, and handed another wand to Willow. 

Willow tried for almost half an hour, still, no wand chose her. Not only that the shop was now chaos, she even managed to cause a fire and almost burnt Ollivander alive. Only Harry, Ollivander, Willow and her phoenix were still inside the shop. The others were too frightened that they rather waited outside. Willow sighed and turned to Harry. "I must be so suck that all the wands don't like me. May be I shouldn't buy one." 

"You should." Harry smiled warmly at Willow. "It will be much easier to do spell with a wand. Don't worry. You'll find one." 

"Um... I wonder..." Ollivander went to the back of his store. After a minute, he came out with a black box. He opened it and showed it to Willow. "Here. Try this one." 

Willow looked at Harry. Harry nodded. She took a deep breath, picking up the wand, and waved. Immediately, a trail of silver light appeared in front of them. 

"There you go." Ollivander smiled. "Just used it carefully, okay? It's a powerful wand." 

"What's the core?" Harry asked. 

"Willow, 11", with single phoenix feather and serpent scales." 

"Mine also has phoenix feather as core too!" Harry said happily. 

"Really?" Willow smiled. 

Ron opened the shop door and said. "Hey! We need to go to the book shop now. Coming?" 

"Yeah." Willow paid for the wand, and left with the others. 

Ollivander watched the children left and sighed. "Just like her parents." He shook his head, and started cleaning up the mess.

* * *


	2. Part 2 Revamped

Title: Chamber of Secrets   
Part: 2 (Revamped)   
Author: Cynthia   
Homepage: http/   
Summary: Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit. 

Notes :   
- Sorry for taking so long and thanks for everyone's feedbacks (I'm doing a happy dance in front of the notebook for you guys right now). I've been temped to rewrite the whole story, and actually had rewrite it thousands times until my head almost fell off from banging it too many times on the wall and the motherboard of my notebook burnt itself to death (and I do mean it literally)... and at last settle back on the first vision (why bother to write it so many times at first are beyond me :sigh:). Anyways, the story should sounds better in next couple of chapters... oh, and don't worry, more details about the gangs' background and such will be revived later... ;p   
- (7-20-05) Um... many wrong names... bad me...

* * *

"Hey, have you heard that You-Know-Who's daughter is coming to Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked while the whole gang headed for Flourish and Blotts. 

"You-know-who has a daughter?" Xander said, his hand on his chin, thinking. "I bet she's all fat and ugly." 

"Oh yeah!" Buffy grinned. "With horns and tails." 

"Who's that guy anyway?" Willow asked, feeling annoyed. She had kept asking about it but every time she asked someone interrupted, including this time. "Hello." Joyce greeted them warmly. She and Giles were now standing in front of the bookshop with Molly, Arthur and Ginny. 

"Mum! Giles!" Buffy smiled and hugged her mother. 

"Hello Giles, Joyce." Harry said, and then turned to the Weasleys. "Hello Molly, Arthur." 

"Harry, we're so worried about you." Molly came up and hugged Harry tightly. Seeing the quite redhead standing beside him, Molly bended down a bit and greeted her. "Hello dear. You're..." 

"Willow. Willow Slytherin." Willow smiled shyly at Molly. 

All four adults were a bit shocked by the name, but they recovered quickly. Molly smiled and shook Willow's hand. "Hello Willow. I'm Ron's mother." 

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." 

"Call me Molly. Everyone calls me that." 

"Willow's in the second year. She's from Sunnydale CA." Buffy said proudly to her mother. 

"Hello." Joyce stepped closer to Willow and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. And call me Joyce. He's my husband, your History in Magic Professor, Giles." 

"Hello Professor Giles. Hello Mr- Joyce." Willow gave them both a small smile. 

"Um... hello Willow. Just call me Giles when you're not in class, okay?" Willow nodded. Giles watched the girl closely. 'Certainly looks like her mother.' He thought. Then he noticed the phoenix on her shoulder. "Is it yours? What's his name?" 

"Um, I haven't thought of it yet." Willow shrugged. 

"Well, why don't we go in and buy the books first?" Giles smiled, and the group went into the bookstore. 

The Flourish and Blotts was full with people waiting for the star of the wizard world. Gilderoy Lockhart, five-times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award, stepped out from the back room and smiled at the crowd. When he spotted Harry Potter, he immediately grabbed him out from the crowd, telling the journalists that the famous Potter was coming here to buy his autobiography. They took pictures, and Harry was given a set of his autobiography. Molly quickly took the books and waited for Lockhart to sign them. 

"You sure are popular." Willow whispered to Harry when they walked away from the crowd. Harry just shrugged. Suddenly a voice came from behind them. 

"Willow." They turned, and saw Draco Malfoy walked down from the stairs. He glanced at Harry, raising his eyebrow, and took Willow's hand gently, pulling her to his side. "Where have you been? You shouldn't be around those mudblood and mudblood lovers." His soft voice wasn't lost by Harry who was standing nearby. Buffy and the others joined when they saw the young Malfoy touching Willow's hand. 

"Let her go." Buffy demanded. She didn't know much about Willow, but she certainly didn't like Malfoy going after her friends. 

"Who are you ordering me, Summers?" Draco snapped. 

"Um... guys..." Willow didn't understand the tension, but by the look of their faces she was certain that they were going to hex each other till the end of the world. "Guys... it's all right. I'm living with Draco- no. I mean, I'm living-in-his-house-in-different-wings living but not living-in-his-house-in-same-room living with Draco. Not that I don't want to live with him or I want to live with him but I just want to say I don't mind living with him in the same house but it wouldn't be good if we live in the same room cause I really like privacy and my nana always said that never let boys into a girl's room and I think I'm babbling again 'cause I'm nervous and when I'm nervous I'll babble a lot and you can just stop me and I'll be shutting up like, um, now." Willow finished her sentences in like two seconds and her face turned bright red. The others were staring at the redhead, forgot that they were actually arguing. 

"That's all right." Draco was the first to recover from the babble fest. He smiled at Willow. "Your babble is cute." 

Everyone was now out of their trace from the babble and fell into the deep hell of shock. Not only because of the fact that Willow was living with the Malfoy, but also that the Slytherin Prince was flirting with a girl who had spent most of her live in the muggle world and didn't even know about the wizard world until this year. Willow herself just stared at the floor, her face ever brighter. 

Draco turned back to Harry. "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." 

"Leave him alone." Ginny walked up in front of Draco. 

Draco looked down, and then turned back to Harry, amused. "Potter, got yourself a girlfriend?" 

"Now Draco, play nicely." A new voice came from Draco's back. Draco was shoved aside by a silver cone, and a blonde around forty years old stepped up from behind. 

"Hello Unc- um, Lucius." Willow smiled politely at Mr. Malfoy. 

"Hello my dear." Lucius Malfoy smiled back, and turned his attention to Harry. "Mr. Potter." His smile lost. "Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me." He shook his hand and suddenly pulled Potter closer to him, shoved a bit of his hair aside, looking at the scar on his forehead. "Your scar is a legend - of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." 

"Voldemort killed my parents." Harry hissed. Lucius was surprised by his words and immediately let go of his hand. Harry stepped back, his eyes filled with anger. "He's nothing but a murder." 

"You must be very brave to mention his name..." Lucius smirked. "Or really foolish." 

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said firmly, standing beside Harry. 

Lucius looked at her. "And you must be..." He paused, looking at his son. "Ms. Granger." Draco nodded. Lucius turned back to Hermione. "And Draco had told me all about you... and your parents." He looked at her parents, who were now talking with Mr. Weasley at the back of the store. "Muggles." Hermione just stared at him. 

He looked at Xander behind Hermione. "Black curly hair... you must be Mr. Harris. How's your mother? Still missing your father in Azkaban?" Xander shot him a deathly glance. 

He then turned his attention to Ron. "Let me see. Red hair, with this expression..." He took out the book inside Ginny's cauldron. "Secondhand book. You must be the Weasley." 

Just then, Arthur, Giles and Joyce walked up from behind. "Have you got everything you need?" Joyce asked. 

Lucius turned. "Hello Rupert, Joyce, Arthur." 

"Lucius." Giles said, his face darkened. 

"So, having a good time with your **child** Rupert?" Lucius said, looking at Buffy, feeling disgusted. "Taking caring of child who's not pureblood. And Arthur," He turned to the old Weasley. "Busy at the Ministry, I heard. They haven't paid you for working overtime, don't they?" He threw back the book into Ginny's cauldron. "Seeing you and Rupert are disgraced in the name of wizard." 

"We've a very different concept about what disgraced the name of wizard, Lucius." Giles said, gritting his teeth. 

"Clearly." He turned to Willow. "All your new books have already been sent to our house." Willow nodded. Lucius gave them the last glance and nodded at Arthur. "I'll see you at work." Then he left the shop. 

Draco pulled Willow beside him and stood in front of Harry, his hand never left Willow's. "See you at school." He smirked. Looking at Ron, he raised his eyebrow and left, pulling Willow with him. Willow waved at them and gave them a sad smile. "Bye." She mouthed at Harry and the gang. 

"Okay, what the heck is that all about?" Buffy said. "Willow's a Malfoy?" 

"I don't know." Xander frowned. "She seems nice. A bit shy, and babbles, but nice." 

"But her family name is Slytherin, Malfoy's house." Ron pointed out. 

"I don't care." Harry said, still staring at the door. "She's a good person, I know it." 

"Well," Giles took off his glasses and start polishing it. "She is." He put on his glasses again, and sighed. "Shall we?" He opened the door and let the children out.

* * *


	3. Reply for Feedbacks

**Hi Guys,**

**First of all, I'm not really good at words (especially replys) but really big thanks for the feedbacks. I'm still on restrict net time but I'll try to update everything as soon as I can. Anyways, here's some response from the feedback:**

**Tkiwi, Wild, Cajun-Girl-4-Life, BadAddy & Witchy,**

~ Thanks for reading 

**Isis,**

~There'll be a bit Draco/Willow later on but well, let's just say everything hasn't been final yet... 

**Mick & Faith5321,**

~Xander & his dad's story would be mention in later chapter... sorry but u gonna have to wait for a little longer... 

**Cat,**

~U'll have to wait... hehe... 

**J,**

~Angel did appeared in my orginal idea but as I said, everything hasn't been final yet... 

**BadAddy,**

~Can't say what pairing would be for Willow in the mean time... (not W/Snape that's for sure) but yeah. I do need a beta reader. If u got time can u email me (cynthia_taz@yahoo.com)? Thanks a bunch! 

**Alicia,**

~I know... if u've read or watch HP2 u probably would think that but... hehe... u'll have to wait and see 

**Dracon Longfox, HecatonchiresLM**

~Thanks for telling me about the mistakes. 

**Cynthia Taz @.@"**


	4. Part 3 Revamped

Title: Chamber of Secrets   
Part: 3 (Revamped)   
Author: Cynthia   
Homepage: http/   
Summary: Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit. 

Notes :   
- I just found that I ven't update the story for wayyyyyyyyyyyy too long So I decided to update it before finding myself a beta-read... anyways, if u're interested, please email me. Thx.   
- (7-20-05) Nothing really changed. Just some formating.

* * *

"Xander! Joyce and Buffy are here!" 

"Okay!" Xander shouted from his room. Mrs. Laura Harris opened the front door and greeted Buffy and Joyce who had just stepped out from the car. "Hello Joyce. Hello Buffy. Alex is in his room." 

"Thanks Mrs. Harris!" Buffy beamed before running into Xander's room. 

Joyce smiled warmly at Laura. "Hello Laura." She opened the back door of her car, pointing at the two huge bags at the front door. "These are Xander's?" 

Laura nodded. She moved the bags into the back seat, and closed the door. "Thank you for taking Alex with you. I don't want him to take the bus with heavy luggage with him." 

"It's alright." Joyce smiled warmly at her. "Albus has already prepared everything. He and Rupert will accomplish you to Azkaban." 

"Thank you." Mrs. Harris held Joyce's hands, her eyes shaded with tears. "Thank you very much." 

"Mum?" Xander and Buffy walked out from the house. Mrs. Harris quickly wiped dry the hidden tears and smiled at her son. 

"Take care okay?" Mrs. Harris hugged her son tightly. 

"I will. See you in Christmas." Xander smiled, and joined Joyce and Buffy in the car.

... 

Buffy and Xander, each pushing a trolley, walked towards the platform between nine and ten. Both of them smiled when they saw Harry and the Weasley family standing there. "Hey!" They called and joined the others. 

Percy Weasley was the first who went through the wall - the magic barrier towards the platform nine and three-quarters. Weasley's twin brothers, Fred and George, followed by Buffy, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran pass the wall without problem. But when Harry ran towards the wall, he smashed into it, and bounced back towards Xander and Ron who were right behind. The three fell onto the ground. 

"What the..." Xander stared at the wall, and then back at his friends with fear and shock in his face.

... 

Mr. Malfoy stood high on the platform with Willow by his side. Mrs. Malfoy was in the mean time fussing over his son. Ignoring the others, he scanned over the platform, his eyes landed on a young brunette not far away. His lips curved up a little as the brunette spotted him and smiled. He nodded in return, watching the brunette stepping into the train.

... 

Buffy, Fred and George walked into the carriage, when the same young girl who had smiled at Mr. Malfoy earlier walked towards them. Her shoulder bumped into Buffy's, and the two fell on the floor at the same time. 

"Hey! Watch it mate!" The brunette warned. She stood up, dusting her shoulder that had touched Buffy as if it was dirtied. 

"Hey! You're the one who bump into me!" 

The girl just waved her hand, dismissed Buffy, and walked away. 

"Who does she think she is?" Buffy said angrily. 

"New student may be?" Percy supplied. 

"Must be a Slytherin."

... 

Willow was now sitting in the Hogwarts Express with Draco, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be a bit... stupid, and kept following her and Draco around. Parkinson didn't follow her; instead, she seemed to dislike her, whatever reason that was. Willow didn't care though. She had got used to being picked on for no reason back in State. She put her spell book back into her backpack, and starting combing her phoenix feather, Bennu. She had been studying since she arrived in England, catching up all the coursework she was supposed to know about. She was gladded that Draco was there to help, even it seemed to her that the Malfoy could be quite mean... at least to others. 

"Um... I think I gonna look around." Willow stood up. Pansy hadn't stopped flirting and ignoring Draco since she saw him this morning and Crabbe and Goyle kept eating chocolate. Willow wasn't feeling very comfortable with these three, and from the look (if phoenix had a look) of Bennu, he wasn't either. 

"I'm coming with you." Draco said, standing up. Within a second, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle stood too. 

"No. It's okay. Really." Willow ensured Draco. "I just wanted to look around, that's all. I think Bennu wants to too." She looked at her phoenix that standing on her shoulder. "And I may need to go to the restroom." Willow added, giving no excuse for Draco or anyone to follow. 

"Um... okay." Draco hesitated for a moment before sitting back. "Just be careful, and come back quickly, okay?" 

"Okay." Willow smiled at Draco and left the car. She walked towards down the train, wondering if she could find the others. Her smile widen when she saw Buffy in front of her. "Buffy!" 

"Willow." Buffy smiled at Willow. After the day she met the non-Weasley redhead, she had been wondering who exactly she was, especially if she was a friend or an enemy. But at the end, she decided it wasn't matter. "So, how are you?" 

"Good. Oh, and Bennu said 'hi' too." She turned towards the phoenix on her shoulder with smiled. 

"Hey." Buffy waved a little at the phoenix. "Really suit him... her... it..." She shook her head a little. "Anyway, have you seen Harry or Ron or Xander?" 

"Nope. Why?" 

"I can't find them. They were still with us this morning." Buffy frowned. "Well," She shrugged. "C'mon. We're sitting at the back. You got to meet Ron's brothers." She said excitingly, taking Willow's hand and pulled her into the car. 

"Ron's brothers?" Willow entered the car, and saw Ginny, Hermione, and two unknown twins sitting there. 

"Hi guys. Willow, they're Fred and George, Ron's brother, forth year students." Buffy nodded at them. "Guys, Willow." 

"Um... hi." Willow waved a little. "But who's Fred and who's George? You two look the same." 

"I'm Fred and he's George." The one on sitting near the window said. 

"Hey! I thought you're George and he's Fred!" Hermione pointed at one of them. "Fred said he wanted to take the chair by the door!" 

"No. That's me." The one sitting near the car door said. 

"Okay." Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Who's George and who's Fred?" 

"I'm George and he's Fred." The twin said at the same time. Ginny grinned. 

"Man." Buffy sat back on her chair. "Whatever." She turned to Willow. "Just called them whatever you like. It usually works." 

Willow smiled, and took the seat beside Buffy. 

"So, what his name?" Fred/George pointed at Willow's phoenix, and asked. 

"Bennu." Buffy smiled. 

Willow turned and saw Ginny who was now sitting opposite her had her eyes fixing on Bennu. "Do you want to touch him?" Willow asked. Ginny nodded, a huge smile on her face. 

Willow gently brought Bennu on her laps. "Bennu, be good." She warned. Ginny leaned forward a little bit, and start smoothing his feathers. 

"Xander would be really jealous if he knows." Buffy said. 

"Where are they anyway?" Fred/George asked. 

Buffy shrugged. "Somewhere here, I guess." 

"Willow, why haven't you put Bennu in the cage? I never heard anyone keeping their pet with them on the train." Hermione asked. 

"I don't think he would feel comfortable in it." Willow shrugged. 

"Willow." The car door suddenly opened and an un-amused Draco Malfoy standing there, looking at them. 

"What do you want, **Malfoy**?" Buffy stood head to head with Draco, staring at him. 

"Not your business, **Summers**." 

"Well, in case you don't notice, this is **our** car, so this is **my** business." 

"This is not **your** car, you don't even have enough money to buy a new robe." Draco smirked. "And I'm standing in the corridor, so this is not **your** business." He shoved Buffy aside. "Willow, we are almost there. C'mon." He held out his hand towards Willow, but before anyone could react, Bennu turned and bit his figure. Draco yelled and retreated his hand immediately. 

"BENNU!" Willow shouted, her hands holding on her phoenix, stopped him from going after Draco. Buffy and the others busted out laughing. 

"Oh God! I'm s-so sorry Draco. Are you alright?" Willow looked at Draco nervously. Draco nodded. "Sorry. He's just a bit too protective. He had already bit Mr. Malfoy once. Just don't do any sudden movement and he would be good." Everyone except Draco and Willow laughed even harder when they heard about the older Malfoy was bit by a phoenix. Willow sighed, and turned towards the laughing group. "I should go. See you guys at school?" 

Buffy and the others waved their goodbyes, still laughing senselessly after Willow and Draco left the car. 

... 


	5. Part 4 Revamped

Title: Chamber of Secrets   
Part: 4 (Revamped)   
Author: Cynthia   
Homepage: http/   
Summary: Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit. 

Notes:   
- It's 5:35 in the morning... very sleepy... X(   
- (7-20-05) Nothing really changed. Just some formating.

* * *

_Previously, the Chamber of Secret:_

_ Percy Weasley was the first who went through the wall - the magic barrier towards the platform nine and three-quarters. Weasley's twin brothers, Fred and George, followed by Buffy, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran pass the wall without problem. But when Harry ran towards the wall, he smashed into it, and bounced back towards Xander and Ron who were right behind. The three fell onto the ground. _

"What the..." Xander stared at the wall, and then back at his friends with fear and shock in his face. 

* * *

"What the..." Xander stared at the wall, and then turned back to his friends, fear and confusion written all over his face. 

"Hey!" A guard moved towards the fallen figures. "What in blazes d'you three think you're doing?" 

"Sorry." Harry quickly jumped up. "L-lost control of the trolley." The guard shot them a suspicion look, before shaking his head and slowly moved away. Harry immediately turned towards Ron and Xander. "Why can't we get through?" 

"I don't know. The gateway's sealed itself for some reason." Ron frowned. 

"Great observation, Ron." Xander rolled his eyes. He turned towards the clock, his eyes widened. "The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock! We've missed it!" 

Ron pressed his ear onto the barrier. "Can't hear a thing. Wait..." He turned towards the other boys. "If we can't get through, maybe Mum and Dad can't get back!" 

"May be we should wait by the car?" Harry asked. 

Ron turned towards Xander, revealing the same spark in their eyes. "Anglia!"

... 

"This is mad. We can't drive to Hogwarts." Harry frowned as he watched his two friends loading their luggage into Mr. Weasley's car, Anglia. 

"Who says we're driving?" Ron answered with a small smirk on his face. 

"You don't mean-" Harry's eyes widened. "Ron, no!" 

"Look, who knows when will Mr. and Mrs. Weasley get back?" Xander said. "And we've got to get to school, haven't we?" 

"We can call Mrs. Giles-" 

"How long is it going to take?" Ron stepped into the car. "Underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's an absolute emergency." He paused. "Least that's what Fred and George always say..." 

"And it **is** an emergency." Xander plugged in, stepping into the passenger seat. 

Harry sighed. "Something tells me we're going to regret this." He shook his head and took the back seat.

... 

Ron was now sitting at the driver's seat. He tapped his wand on the dash, and Anglia's engine started immediately. 

"No offense Ron, but are you sure you know how to fly this?" Harry asked, his head poking out from in between the two front seats. 

"No problem." Ron waved his hand a little before shifting the gear. The car jolted and lifted from the ground. "See? Now I reckon all we have to do is find the Hogwarts Express and follow it. Simple." 

Harry nodded, but still looking around nervously. He peeked out of the window and found someone down there staring at the flying car with their mouths opened. Wide. 

"Um... Ron?" Xander and Ron turned. "I should tell you. Most muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car." 

"Oh. Right." Ron pressed on a tiny silver button on the dashboard, and the car disappeared within a blink.

... 

Harry was still staring out of the window, as Xander and Ron were now each having a chocolate bar in their mouths. Anglia suddenly jolted again and no longer invisible. Ron frowned and pressed on the silver button couple times. "The Invisibility Booster must be faulty." He said, pressing it again and again. 

Harry looked up and found the car was flying straight towards a cliff. Ron and Xander were too busy trying to make the car invisible to notice. "THERE!" UP AHEAD! LOOK! LOOK!" 

Xander and Ron looked up at the same time. "RON!" Xander screamed. 

Ron immediately turned the wheels, just in time to fly around the cliff. "Brilliant." He smiled. Xander and Harry looked at each other and exhaled synchronously. 

"Look! The track!" Xander suddenly pointed ahead. The train tracks were now in front of the car. Ron shifted the gear once again and lowered Anglia until it was only feet away from the tracks and moved along them. They all peered ahead, trying to find the train. "It must be around here some where." Xander frowned. 

"Great observation, Xand." Ron rolled his eyes. 

Suddenly, a loud 'puff-puff' echoed into their ears. The trio froze for a minute, before slowly turning around. A train was now just feet away from the flying car, the golden words 'Hogwarts Express' on it screaming at them along with the noise of the moving train. 

"AHHH!" The trio screamed. Ron quickly spun the wheel, pulling Anglia out of the train path. The car turned to its side, and Xander slid out of his seat and straight into the air through the suddenly opened door. Harry saw it and immediately leaned forward, grabbing Xander's hands, but his weight pulling Harry out of his seat towards the air. Ron immediately grabbed on Harry, only to reach his trousers. 

"My pants!" Harry shouted, feeling his trousers loosen by a minute.

... 

At the same time in the Hogwarts Express, Vincent Crabbe frowned and stopping chewing the chocolate in his hand when he heard some strange noise - more specifically, screams. "Do you here that?" He turned towards Gregory Goyle who was sitting next to him. "I thought I heard someone screaming." 

"No." Gregory shook his head. "Hand me another one?" He pointed at the bags of chocolate on Vincent's lap. 

Pansy Parkinson eyed the two for a moment before turning back towards the door, waiting for Draco who had gone looking for Willow to come back. 

None of them saw Anglia passing through with Xander and Harry waving and screaming in the air.

... 

"My pants!" Harry shouted, feeling his trousers loosen by a minute. 

"I'm trying!" Ron shouted back, his one hand still holding on the wheel and another on Harry's trousers. 

"Don't let go! Don't let go!" Xander screamed, as he felt Harry was losing the grip. 

"Your hand's all sweaty!" Harry screamed back. 

"Damn." As the last resort, Ron let himself laid on his side; his feet hanged on the wheel and turned. The car flipped back to the other side in one motion, and the three immediately dropped back into the car. 

Harry slowly climbed back to the back seat, adjusting his pants. Xander quickly closed the car door and put on the seat belt. 

Ron sighed in a relief. "I think it is safe to say that we found the train." 

"Great observation, Ron." Xander replied, his hands holding on the edge of the seat, hard.

... 

Xander's eyes were half closed when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and found it belonged to Harry. 

"Look!" Harry shook his shoulder a little and pointed ahead. Xander rubbed his eyes, and saw the Hogwarts came into view. 

"Welcome home guys." Ron smiled. 

Harry smiled, but then his smile slowly turned into a frown. "Um, just out of interest Ron. Have you ever landed a car before?" 

"Well, no." Ron shrugged. "But, until a few hours ago, I'd never taken off in one either." Suddenly, the car lurched, and before anyone notice, it went straight towards a giant willow tree near the Forbidden Forest. 

"The tree! The tree!" Xander screamed. Ron grabbed tight on the wheel, but it was too late. Anglia crashed straight into the tree and hanged onto the top of the limb in between the branches. 

Xander blinked for a moment. He turned towards his friend. "Wow. That was close." 

Ron sighed, his eyes shifted towards the tip of the wand in his robe. He took it out, his eyes widened as he saw the wand had banded into two. "MY WAND!" He waved it at his two friends. 

"Be thankful it's not your neck." Harry sighed. "How do we-" Before he could finish the sentence, a huge branch in front of the car suddenly pulled back and lashed towards them. The trio screamed, watching as the branch lashed at the car couple of times, before the car was freed from the branches and started falling. Before they knew, the car was threw away from the tree and landed heavily on the ground. 

The trio slowly turned towards each other, all sighing in relief as they found themselves still alive and kicking. Suddenly, the car doors shot open. Within a blink, the trio and their luggage got ejected out of Anglia. Once they were out of the car, Anglia blazed angrily and speeds off into the Dark Forest. 

"Dad's gonna kill me." Ron said, watching the car disappeared in the dark helplessly.

* * *


	6. Part 5

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secret**   
Part: **5**   
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz )**   
Homepage: 

Rating: **G**   
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **HUGE thanks to Joahn for beta reading the story! :)**

* * *

..... 

Stepping off of the train, Willow couldn't help but scan the platform, looking for Buffy and the gang. But her attention was quickly turned from looking for her new friends, to trying to figure out why the other students were staring at her. "Willow?" Willow almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a voice behind her suddenly. She turned, and found Draco standing right behind her. "What are you looking at?" He asked. 

Willow shook her head. "Nothing." She turned towards the other end of the platform. "I think I should follow the first years." 

"Are you sure?" Draco frowned. "You're taking second year." 

"But this is my first year in Hogwarts." Willow reasoned. "I heard they have a special tour for the first years. I don't wanna miss it." 

"I guess." Draco shrugged. "You sure you'll be fine going alone? I can go with you-" 

"I will be fine." Willow smiled. "Mc-fine fine." 

"Okay." Draco nodded. "I'll see you at the Great Hall then." He held out his hand, but quickly moved it back as Bennu gave him a warning whistle. 

"Bennu, down." Willow hissed at her phoenix before turning back towards Draco with an apology smile. "See you later."

..... 

"Hagrid!" 

Hagrid turned around, and found himself immediately in the arms of a surprisingly strong teenager. "Hey 'er, Buffy." He then turned towards Hermione and Ginny who were standing behind Buffy. "Ye must be a Weasley." 

Ginny blushed and nodded. 

Hagrid held out his grant hands and hugged Buffy back. "Yo-" He paused and frowned into confusion as he saw another flash of red at the corner of his eyes. "Another Weasley?" 

Buffy and Hermione turned, and two immediately smiled as they saw it was Willow Hagrid was talking about. "Hi Willow!" 

"Hey!" Willow moved towards the trio, but stopped mid-track as she saw the giant in front of her. "Ah..." 

"Oh." Buffy smiled, remembering her first own meeting with Hagrid. Xander had dragged her around running and screaming when they saw a giant moving towards them. "This is Hagrid. He is the Keeper of the Keys and grounds at Hogwarts." 

"Ah... um... Willow Slytherin." She waved a little, giving the half giant a shy smile. 

Hagrid blinked at redhead in shock for a moment before he shook himself out. "And this lit' fellow?" 

"Bennu." Willow smiled and turned towards her phoenix. 

Hagrid reached for his pocket and took out an apple and handed it to the phoneix on Willow's shoulder. Bennu flapped his wings a bit, before taking the apple. Willow nodded thanks. "Okay then. Now c'mon. We gotta be off." He turned back towards Buffy and Hermione. "Seeyer at Hogwarts."

..... 

Willow and Ginny were now standing together in the Great Hall with other new students. Willow's eyes traveled around, and smiled a bit as she saw Buffy and Hermione waving at her. Her attention was drawn to an old woman standing at the front of the hall as she cleared her throat. "That's Professor McGonagall." Ginny whispered to Willow. Willow nodded. 

"First years. When I call your name you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house." Willow stood on her toes, and found Professor McGonagall holding an old wizard hat, moving towards the front of the hall. The hat didn't really catch her attention until it started singing. It was then that she noticed that the hat actually had eyes and a mouth. She turned towards her fellow students. Most of them didn't seem surprised, and Ginny just giggled as she saw the surprise expression on Willow's face. 

Finally, the hat finished the song, and the sorting started. Seeing the panic expression on Willow's face, Ginny smiled. "It's going to be fine." She whispered. 

"If you say so." Willow frowned, not really convinced. "So which house you think you'll be in?" 

"Gryffindor. My whole family came from this house." Ginny replied. "What about you?" 

"I don't know..." Willow sighed. "Draco said I'm going to be a Slytherin." 

Ginny frowned, but didn't reply. The two of them stood there in silence, waiting for their name to be called. 

"Lovegood, Luna." Professor McGonagall called yet another name, and Willow watched a girl with dirty blonde hair moving towards the front and sat on the chair in the middle. 

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted seconds later, and cheers from the Ravenclaw's table followed, just like the other houses when a new student was assigned. Willow swallowed hard, knowing that it wasn't long before her name was called. 

"Rosier, Dawn!" 

"You!" Buffy suddenly shouted, jumping up from her seat and pointed at the brunette who had bumped into her earlier in the train. Laughter immediately filled the hall. Buffy blushed and sat back, even though her eyes were still pinned on the brunette girl. In turn, Dawn Rosier stared back at Buffy, and Willow could swear she could see electricity crackling around the line of sight between the two. 

Ginny giggled and turned towards Willow. "Ron told me she did the exact same thing last year when she heard Harry's name." Willow giggled, imagining Buffy jumping up and pointing at Harry in the middle of the hall, shouting. "Slytherin!" The hat shouted, and the brunette made her way towards Slytherin's table and sat opposite Draco. 

"Slytherin, Willow." Willow's giggle died mid-track, so were the leftover cheers in the hall. Everyone was now staring at Willow with wide eyes, and Willow felt herself blushing from head to toe under the attentions. Professor McGonagall smiled at Willow when she sat on the chair, and carefully put the sorting hat on her head. 

"Um... interesting." 

"Y-you can talk?" Willow whispered, surprised when she heard the hat talking in her head. 

"Of course my dear. I've been screaming out student's house for almost an hour and you still don't get it?" The hat asked. 

"Well, I heard you scream but I didn't think that you can actually talk in a normal voice or even in my head. I mean, I saw your mouth keep moving and I was thinking may be you had chewing gum or something or you just like to mumble to yourself but you basically scream from the start or singing first and then scream and you seem to be screaming every time you want to say something so I was thinking hey may be you can only scream but not speak normally and I start babbling again. Sorry." Her face turned even redder with the lack of oxygen. 

"You certainly are interesting." The hat replied. "Just like your mother when she was young." 

"My mother is a witch?" 

"So is your father." 

"My mother never told me about that." Willow frowned. "I always thought she didn't know about these things. She always hates me talking about anything you can't find in Scientific America." She sighed. "And my father? I didn't even know his name." 

"You will have your chance my dear." The sorting hat paused for a moment. "Like father, like daughter. You're going to-" 

"SLYTHERIN!"

..... 

* * *


	7. Part 6

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secret**  
Part: **6**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Another HUGE HUGE thanks to Joahn for beta reading the story! :)**

* * *

..... 

The trio who had just finished their adventure in the flying car Anglia, once again found themselves standing in the middle of another 'exciting experience': in the office of an extremely angry Professor Snape - well, more angry than usual Professor Snape.

"You were seen!" Professor Snape growled. He threw the newspaper he had been holding onto the desk, the huge headline 'Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles' shouting back at the trio. "By no less then seven Muggles! Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world! Not to mention the damage you inflicted on the Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds for hundreds of years!"

"I think it did more damage to us..." Ron rumbled.

"SILENCE!" Professor Snape slapped his hand on the desk, the loud bang causing the trio to jump. "I assure you, were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, you would be on the train home tonight! As it is-"

"- they are not." They all turned towards the entrance, and found Headmaster Albus Dumbledore followed by a very annoyed Professor McGonagall stepping into the room.

"Headmaster! These boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry! As such-"

"I'm well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written more than a few myself." Professor Dumbledore said, his tone was warm and soft as always. "However, as Head of Gryffindor House, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action."

"We'll go get our stuff." Xander whispered, and turned towards the exit.

"What are you talking about, Mr Harris?" Professor McGonagall frowned, moving herself in front of the trio.

"Well, you're going to expel us, aren't you?" Ron asked, looking at his professor.

"Not today, Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall answered, her expression soften a bit. "But I must impress upon you three the seriousness of what you have done. I will be sending owls to your families tonight. And you will each get a detention."

"Splendid." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Now, I suggest we return to the feast. There's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample." He said.

Xander nodded, his eyes catching the pure disgust look on Professor Snape's face, and quickly pulled his friends towards the exit.

Harry stopped as he caught something on the ground. He picked it up, and saw 'Kwikspell. A correspondence course in Beginner's magic.' written on it. He turned to its back, and found it addressed to 'Mr. Argus Filch'. "Mr. Filch? You dropped this..." He handed the envelope towards the man who had been standing at the back, looking at them with an evil smirk on his face.

Filch's eyes widened, before quickly grabbed the enveloped and shoved it into his pocket, an embarrassed look on his face. Ron and Xander looked at Harry, confused, but Harry merely shrugged, and left the room.

..... 

Willow lay on her own bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling of the girl dormitory in the Slytherin dungeons. She turned to her side, staring at Bunne who was resting in the nest Willow made for him. The redheaded girl signed softly and sat up. All of her roommates were sound asleep in their own bed except Willow. She slowly reached for the drawer of the nightstand and took out a small drawing book. Carefully, she lay on her stomach and covered herself with the blanket, the small book lying in front of her.

"Elucido." Willow opened her palm and whispered under the blanket. A small blue light appeared, and she opened the notebook carefully. Pages after pages, she smiled at the photos that had stuck neatly on the pages with descriptions under them. Most were herself, with some of them taken with her nana, and two taken with her mother. She stopped at the last page - the one and only page without a photo or description. Instead, it was a printing - a print of a man. Willow had spent weeks using different computer programs trying to simulate the face of her father, and it was the best and only thing she could get about the man who had been (and still was) missing in Willow's life.

Willow's figure slowly tracing the unknown face on the paper, her mind thinking about the question that had been troubling her all her life: would she ever see her father? Would she ever get a chance to see, to talk, to know the man who had given her life?

"You will have your chance my dear..."

The words of the sorting hat echoed in her head. "Papa..." She whispered, before closing her eyes, the small blue light slowly disappeared into the dark.

..... 

The second year Gryffindors slowly moved towards the Greenhouse, having Herbology as their first lesson in their first day of semester.

"Detention on the first day?" Buffy raised her eyebrow at Harry, Ron and Xander. "Must be some kind of record."

"What can I say?" Xander shrugged. "We're a legend." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I should think you'd count yourself lucky that's all you got." Hermione snorted.

"I should think you'd mind your own busin- HEY!" Ron rubbed at the spot of his chest where Buffy had just hit hard. He glanced at Buffy and Hermione as the two ignored him and followed their fellow students into the Greenhouse.

The fat, white head Professor Sprout tapped her wand on a stack of pots, getting the attention from the students. "Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who can tell me the properties of Mandrake?" Everyone in the greenhouse, even those from the Slytherin, immediately turned towards Hermione as they heard the question. But when Hermione's hand rose into the air, they were all surprised by another hand in the air - the hand that belonged to Willow. Professor Sprout smiled, and turned towards the new student. "Yes, Miss Slytherin?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified back to their original state." Willow answered carefully. "Oh! And, um, their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent!" Professor Sprout smile widened. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Everyone stared at Willow, causing the redhead to blush under the attention. "Looks like you aren't the only bookworm." Ron whispered to Hermione, and immediately earned a glare from the Gryffindor bookworm. Draco stared at Buffy with a satisfy smirk on his face, and Buffy just glared back at him.

"Now, as our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet." Professor Sprout explained. "However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs." She said as she put on a pair of earmuffs herself. The students immediately reached for the earmuffs in front of them.

Seeing the students were ready, Professor Sprout continued. "Now, watch me closely." She said, grabbing the plant in front of her. "You grab your mandrake firmly..." She tightened her hand. "You pull it straight out of your pot..." And once she pulled out the plant, a strange sharp scream echoed the whole greenhouse. A small and extremely ugly baby replaced where the root of the plant should be, and everyone were now having their eyes pinning on the strange creature. "And then put it into the other pot." She said, and quickly grabbed a hand full of soil and started filling it.

Neville Longbottom who was standing next to Ron blinked at the bawling plant for a moment, before his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell onto the ground. Professor Sprout looked up and sighed. "Hm. Looks as though Mr Longbottom neglected his muffs."

Ron looked down at his fellow student. "No ma'am." He said, looking up at his professor. "He just fainted."

Professor Sprout shrugged. "Oh well. We'll just leave him then." She turned to the other students. "Come now. Four to a tray, plenty of pots to go round. Grab your Mandrake and pull it out!"

Everyone (except Neville of course) grabbed onto the plant in front of them and pulled it out. Immediately, the greenhouse filled with the screams of the Mandrakes. Buffy and Xander's arms held straight, trying to keep the ugly plant as far away from themselves as possible. Willow blinked in disgust and quickly put her Mandrake into the empty pot. Draco stared at his for a moment, before an evil smirk appeared on his face and he started poking at the plant. Suddenly, he yelled, his figure being bitten by the strange plant. Seeing this, Ron and Xander burst out laughing.

After struggling for almost a minute, Draco finally managed to pull his figure out and put the plant into the empty pot, and spending the rest of his lesson sending dead glances at it.

Willow covered her mouth with her hand, trying to shove back her giggles. Harry smirked at Draco, before shifting his green eyes towards Willow.

Their eyes met, and a smile was exchanged.

..... 

* * *


	8. Part 7

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secret**  
Part: **7**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **BIG THANKS for Joahn beta reading the story. I'm dancing a Scoobie dance in front of the screen right now. ;p**

* * *

..... 

After the morning classes had ended, the gang headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione, sitting at the opposite side of Xander (who was eating frantically), busy reading Gilderoy Lockhart's Travels with Trolls. Next to Xander, Ron was running gobs of tapes over his broken wand, before shaking it in frustration.

"Say it. I'm doomed." He said, putting down his wand, and softly banging his head onto the table.

Harry who was sitting next to him stared at him with sympathy. "You're doomed." He replied softly.

"Don't knock your head too hard." Buffy, who was sitting next to Hermione said in between her bites. "You may hurt the table."

"Ha bloody ha." Ron looked up a Buffy for a second, before reseuming his 'table-hurting' action.

Suddenly, a flash appeared in front of Harry. He blinked, and found a student holding a camera was standing behind Buffy, with a huge smile on his face. "Hi Harry. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too!" He said in an exceptionally cheerful tone.

"Um, hello. Nice to-"

"Hey Ron, isn't that your owl?" Xander's voice brought everyone towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, was flying towards them like a drunken bird. Before anyone could stop it, it crashed straight into a large bowl of crisp in front of Ron, sending the crisps everywhere.

"Bloody bird's a menace-" Ron paused when he saw the letter Pigwidgeon had for him. "Oh no."

Ron's classmate, Seamus, smirked. "Heads up, everyone. Weasley's gotten himself a Howler."

Everyone stopped eating and turned their attention towards the Gryffindor table - more specifically, towards Ron.

"Go one Ron." Neville said from nearby. "I ignored one from my Gran once... and it was horrible."

Ron looked pale immediately. His hand, shaking like a jelly, slowly picked up the letter, and opened the envelope. But before he could pull out the letter, the envelope flew into the air, and re-shaped itself into a mouth... with sharp teeth. "RONALD WEASLEY!" The voice of Mrs Weasley echoed the whole hall. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY-" The 'mouth' positioned itself right in front of Ron's face and continued. "YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" Ron nodded immediately. The 'mouth' then turned towards Ginny at the end of the table, 'her' voice softened. "Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

Feeling everyone's attention had turned towards her, the young Weasley turned bright red immediately.

The 'mouth' then turned back towards Ron, before ripping itself into pieces, the leftover scattering all over Ron's lunch. Everyone in the hall was still in the aftershock of Mrs. Weasley's angry voice, even Xander had stopped eating, staring blankly at the now destroyed letter.

None of them noticed Willow dismissed herself from the Slytherin table and slipped out of the Great Hall quietly.

..... 

After lunch, the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins rejoined in the classroom of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gilderoy Lockhart, the Professor, slowly marched out from the back room, with his trade mark smile on his face.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

Almost all the girls in the classroom were now staring dreamily at him. "Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award." Ron turned towards Harry, and rolled his eyes.

"But I don't talk about that... I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" The professor waited, but no one seemed to get his joke. He cleared his throat and continued. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done." He smiled, but then his expression suddenly darkened. "Now... be warned!" He took out his wand. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here..."

Xander swallowed, Hermione and Buffy looked somewhere in between nervous and excited, while Ron and Harry leaned forward, staring at the covered cage on the table. "I must ask you not to scream." Professor Lockhart continued. "It might provoke them." Neville immediately drew back from his chair, so was Draco, but Willow merely stared at the professor with curious.

Professor Lockhart smirked, and suddenly whipped off the cover, showing the class a group of electric blue creatures screaming and jumping in a small bird cage. Each of them was about eight inches tall, with pointy face and fairy like wings. They rattled the bars and growled at the students as the cover was revealed.

Xander, sitting behind Buffy and Hermione, sighed in relief. "Cornish pixies." Hermione and Buffy turned towards him with their jaws dropped. "What? I do know stuff." Xander frowned.

Draco snorted, and Professor Lockhart immediately turned towards him. "Laugh if you will, Mr. Malfoy, but pixies can be devilishly trickily little blighters." His smirk turned evil for a second. "Let's see what you make of them... now!" Professor Lockhart opened the cage, and instantly, the pixies rushed out, and started attacking everything they could get their hands on. They sprayed the students with ink, shredding all the books. Two of them even seized Neville by his ears and lifted him into the air, hanging him onto the lamp at the ceiling.

"Come on! Round them up! Round them up!" Professor Lockhart shouted through the chaos, but half of the class had already escaped through the front door. Some pixies flew towards Lockhart's portraits on the wall and started destroying them. Professor Lockhart rushed towards his beloved portraits, trying to shove them back, but couldn't. He immediately drew out his wand, hesitated a bit before shouting. "Peskipiski Pesternomi!" But after a minute of waiting, still, nothing happened.

A pixie flew towards the professor, seized his wand, and started waving it around. Lockhart jumped away as his own wand sent a sharp ball of light towards him, almost hitting him. He ran back towards the back room. "I'll ask you just to get the rest of them back into the cage then." Professor Lockhart smiled nervously at Harry and co., before disappeared into the back room, door closed firmly behind him.

"What do we do now?" Ron shouted through the noisy classroom, trying to fight off the pixie that was pulling his robe.

"I don't know!" Xander shouted back, kicking away the offensive pixie in front of him. "Buffy! Do something!"

"Do what?" Buffy yelled, occupied with a 'sword' fighting match against another pixie - both using a wand as their deadly weapon.

"Hey! Get it off me!" Hermione screams brought Harry's attention towards her. A pixie was hovered over Hermione's head, pulling her hair.

Harry quickly picked up a book nearby. "Hold still!" He shouted, smashing it towards the pixie, hard. The pixie flew away by the force and hit Willow on her back. Unprepared by the hit, Willow stumbled forward, a small notebook she had it hidden under her robe dropped onto the ground.

Another pixie flew across Willow, and grabbed the fallen book before she could react. "NO!" Willow screamed as she watched the pixie started shredding the pages.

Seeing this, Harry quickly ran across the classroom, trying to capture the pixie, but the pixie flew away before Harry could reach it, and resumed its 'book destruction'.

Willow stood there, watching the pixie laughing while tearing the book apart. Her eyes, matching with the raising anger inside her, quickly turned from green to black.

Harry stopped mid-track, suddenly felt a strange sensation from his scar. But before he could register the feeling, he heard Willow shouted from behind him. "Ekrina!" To his surprise, the pixie was suddenly torn away from the book by an invisible force, crashed towards the wall nearby. He turned, and found Willow had her palm facing the pixie, her face devolved no emotion.

"Apoleso!" Willow shouted again, red ugly energy shooting out from her palm towards the pixie. The pixie screamed, before the muscles on its legs and arms contracted until only the skin left behind, as if its bones and viscera were eaten from inside out. Everyone (including the pixies) were all staring with their jaw dropped as its skin rolled back into a ball and disappeared in a flash, leaving only its screech lingering in the air.

Willow slowly made her way towards the fallen book and picked it up. Holding the book close to her chest, she turned towards the others, giving them a clear view of her cold black eyes. Buffy gasped, the wand in her hand dropped onto the ground, the noise breaking the absolute silence in the classroom.

The pixies flew again, only this time moving away from Willow who was still staring blankly at them. Hermione took the chance, quickly drew her wand out, and pointed it into the air. "Immobilus!" She shouted, and all the pixies were frozen in the midair instantly.

The door of the back room opened slightly, with Professor Lockhart's head appeared in between the crack. Neville, who was still hanging in the air, sighed loudly. "Why is it always me?"

Even so, the rest of the class was still staring at the redhead as if she had grown a second head.

..... 

* * *


	9. Part 8

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secret**  
Part: **8**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note 1: **Rather than following the years in the movie, I had assumed Harry And co entered Year 2 in 1993 (Harry born in 1980, and he's 13, aka 1993)**  
Note 2: **Once again, big THANKS THANKS to Joahn b-reading the story!**

* * *

..... 

Willow cried.

Not since reciving the news of her mother's death had she cried so hard.

Her hands were still holding tightly onto the small notebook that had been shredded by that pixie... the pixie which she had murdered.

Murdered. Not destroyed. Not slayed.

Murdered.

The word echoed inside Willow's head, along with the tears rolling down her red cheeks.

"Hello?"

Willow's head shot up when she heard someone knocking on the stall door. Quickly, she shoved her notebook into the pocket under her robe. "Sorry." She opened the door and rumbled, not bother to see who it was before moving towards the sink.

"Are you okay?" Willow finally looked up. She blinked as a very familiar looking brunette standing right behind her, staring at her in the mirror. "What's wrong?" Willow shook her head, her body still slightly shaking from all the crying. "Miss you family?" The girl asked again.

"I'm fine." Willow whispered. "Just a bit stress out."

"Well, why don't we go out and get some fresh air? Tiolet air is just icky." Willow smiled a bit. "I'm Dawn, by the way."

"Willow." Willow frowned a bit at the name. "Oh oh! You're the one who Buffy's shouting at in the Great Hall!"

"That's Dummy Summers." Dawn shrugged.

Willow couldn't help but giggled. "Dummy Summers."

"C'mon." Dawn smiled. "Who would do that in front of hundreds of students and teachers? And I heard it wasn't her first time!"

Willow's smile widened. "Ginny told me she did the same thing to Harry last year."

"Ginny...?" Dawn frowned. "So you're really friends with the Gryffindors, huh?" Willow cocked her head. "Well, people talk." The smile on the redhead's face disappeared. "Hey. If you wanna be friends with them, it's cool with me. Though I thought you're friends with Darco."

"I can't do both?"

"Not legally." Dawn shrugged. "No Slytherin wants to be friends with Gryffindor..." Willow looked down at the floor, her brows wrinkled. "Hey! As I said, it's cool with me." The younger witch opened the door, and bowed to the redhead. "After you, my lady." She said playfully.

Willow looked at Dawn with amusement written all over her face. "Why thank you kind sir." The two giggled, and stepped out of the washroom.

..... 

Harry followed quietly as Buffy and Xander chatted with Ron and Hermione down the corridor. "Have you seen her eyes? I sweared they turned black!" Xander exclaimed, his hands waving in the air.

"May be it's just the light?" Hermione supplied. "I mean, with all the pixies flying around..."

"Oh c'mon." Ron rolled his eyes. "Like you don't think she's you-know-who's daughter."

"Well, even if her eyes can turn black, it doesn't mean she is a bad guy..." Buffy pointed out. "Beside, those pixies attacked first. It's like... um, self defence."

"Bloodly Americans." Ron rumbled, and immediately received a smash from Buffy. "Ouch."

"I don't think we should condemn her just because she can do something we can't." Hermione frowned. "Not everything is exactly what it seems."

"Bloody women." Ron rumbled again, and received another smash from Buffy. "Hey!"

"Never argue with women." Xander told Ron, before turning to Harry. "Right?" He asked, but only received a blank look from Harry. "Right?" He asked again.

"Oh. Right." Harry nodded absently.

"Are you alright?" Buffy frowned.

Harry nodded again. "Just thinking."

"About...?" Xander promoted.

"Nothing." He answered, before walking away.

Everyone just looked at each other with the same confusion on their face.

..... 

Outside the courtyard of Hogwarts, Harry once again followed quietly, this time with his fellow Quidditch teammates in front of him, towards the distant Quidditch pitch.

Suddenly, Harry crashed into Oliver Wood's back, the keeper and captin of the team. "I don't believe it!" He watched as the captin sent a death glare at Slytherin Quiddith Team captin, Marcus Flint, with his fellow team-mates, standing in front of the group. "Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy, Wood." Marcus flashed Oliver a smirk. "I've got a note." He held out a note, waving it at Oliver's face.

Oliver snatched the note from Marcus and started reading it. Students nearby, including Ron and Hermione who were sitting there, gathered up their things and watched the stand down.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape,'" Oliver read the note."I hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice tody, owing to the need to train their new Seeker and Keeper." Oliver frowned and looked up. "You've got a new Seeker and Keeper? Who?"

Before Marcus could reply, a broom appeared from behind, pushing the taller boy aside. "Draco?" Harry's eyes widened when he saw Draco, who was holding a familiar redhead's hand, standing there, with him trade-mark evil smirk on his face. "Willow?"

"That's right Potter. You're not the only second year Seeker in Horgwart now. Not so speical, are you?" He smirked. "And that's not all that's new this year."

Joined by his fellow team-mates (except Willow), he held out his brand-new Broomstick.

"A generous gift from Draco's father." Marcus said proudly.

"Nimbus Ninty Three!" Ron, being a Quiddditch's fans, recognized it immediately. "They're not even for sale yet! How did you get those?!"

"That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best."

Hermione snorted. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Everyone immediately turned towards Draco with astonishment or some with anger written on their face. Harry looked around, finding only Willow had the same puzzled look which probabily mirrored his own.

Fred and George, without a word, charged Draco, only to be beaten by their younger brother, who had positioned himself in front of Draco, his wand pointed at the blonde with pure hatred. "You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" He shouted. "EAT SLUGS!"

A flash of light immediately gathered onto the tip of Ron's wand and quickly shot its way towards Draco. But to everyone amuse, the light stopped right in front of his face, before making an U-turn and knock the redhead caster onto the ground.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione immediately kneed beside Ron followed by Harry, the two watching as his face quickly turned green. "Say something!"

Ron blinked for a second, before turning towards Hermione. "I-" Before he could get another word out, he gagged, a slug dribbled out of his mouth.

"Okay. Don't say anything." Harry made a face, before helping the redhead up with Hermione at the other side. "Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do."

The laughter didn't die down as the tiro moved towards Hagrid's place. Harry turned, and found Willow standing behind the laughing Draco, looking back at him with a small frown on her face.

..... 

* * *


	10. Part 9

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secret**  
Part: **9**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Huge THANKS and KISSES for Joahn beta reading the story!!! :)**

* * *

..... 

Ron sat in between Harry and Hermione at the back of Hagrid's hut as the giant looked around for something. Suddenly, the front door shot opened, revealing Buffy and Xander at the other side.

"We came-"

"-as soon as we heard." Buffy finished Xander sentence as she closed the door. "Are you okay?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded blankly as Buffy took the seat next to her. Xander moved towards Ron, and sent Hagrid a confused look when he hand Ron a bucket. "Better out than in." Hagrid shrugged.

"Out-" Before the dark hair wizard could raise his question, Ron opened his mouth and belched another slug out. "Eww!"

Hagrid shook his head a little and took the chair opposite the gang. "Who was he tryin' ter curse anyway?"

"Malfoy." Harry answered. "He called Hermione... well..." He turned and looked at Hermione as she stood and made her way toward the window. "I don't know exactly what it means..."

"Mudblood." Hermione supplied quietly. "He called me a Mudblood."

"WHAT?!" "He did not!" Buffy and Hagrid eyes' widened.

Xander fist tightened. "Damn Malfoy!" He matched towards the front door, only to be stopped by Buffy.

"No." Buffy shook her head, before looking back towards Hermione, who was now staring at the window quietly. Xander looked down onto the floor, biting his lips.

Harry looked around, confused with other people's reaction. "What he said..."

"It means dirty blood." Hermione said quietly. "A really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born... someone with non-magic parents... someone like me."

"Even worst than the 'b' word." Buffy added.

"Ya see, Harry, there are some wizards, like Malfoy's family, think they're better 'cos they're what people called 'pureblood'." Hagrid explained.

"That's horrible!"

Ron opened his mouth, letting out another slug. "That's disgusting." He whispered.

"An' it's codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood." Hagrid snorted. "There's 'ardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. If we 'adn't married Muggles we'd 've died out long ago. Besides, they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do..." He stood, his grant hand reached for Hermione's shoulder. "Don't ya think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it fer a minute."

"Yeah." Buffy smirked. "And if he so much as sends a glace at your direction again, I'll shove his pasty-face into the mud and make him eat slugs!" She paused, before turning towards Ron. "Gotta say Ron, my ways are way more effective than yours."

Ron sent Buffy a death glare before burying his head into the bucket again.

"I think we'll stay here for a bit." Xander looked at Ron for a second before turning towards the others. "I'll go get us some snacks."

"Let me help." Buffy said, and the two moved towards the front door and opened it...

... only to reveal Willow standing there nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked, the usual goofy smile on his face immediately disappeared when he saw Willow. "Haven't you done enough damage already?!"

"I-" Willow frowned. "I just-"

"Get lost, she-witch!" Buffy spilled out, and shut the door right in front of the redhead's face.

"She-witch?" Xander raised an eyebrow at Buffy.

"Like you can do better."

"She didn't do anything..." Harry tailed off went he saw Hermione's lips curved up at her friends' protectiveness. "Hey, aren't you guys going to get us something to eat?"

..... 

Willow stared at the closed front door, her eyes couldn't help but started watering again. "I just wanna apologize..." She whispered, her lonely shadow slowly backed away from the noisy hut.

..... 

Harry sighed inwardly as he addressed yet another envelope to Lockhart's fans, his eyes blurred from the long hours of writing. Professor Lockhart sat beside him, happily signing his signature onto the photos with him flying on a bloom. "Harry... can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me answer my fan mail?" Harry forced himself to smile as Lockhart continued. "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry. Celebrity is as celebrity does. Remem-"

Half listening, Harry took a peek at the pales of envelopes next to him. Sighing again, he grabbed another one and started addressing it, only to be distracted by sudden hisses echoed in the room.

_'Come... come my child...' _

"What?" Harry blinked and turned towards Lockhart.

"I was saying, six solid months at the top of the best seller-"

"No." Harry shook his head, looking around nervously. "Not you... that voice."

"Voice?"

_'Come to me...' _

Harry's eyes widened. "That!" Seeing the confusion on Lockhart's face, the young wizard frowned. "Didn't you hear it?"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Lockhart asked, somehow troubled by the un-heard voice. "I think we're getting a bit drowsy." He turned towards the clock nearby. "Great Scott! Look at the time! We've been here for nearly four hours!" The professor gave Harry a cheesy smile. "Spooky how the time flies when one's having fun."

Harry swallowed. "Spooky." He whispered, still looking around.

..... 

At the other end of Hogwarts, Willow was sitting next to Dawn in the Great Hall having dinner. The two girls were chatting when suddenly the redhead's head shot up, her eyes dragging around nervously. "Willow? Are you alright?"

"I..." Willow frowned and turned towards Dawn. "I don't..." She paused, closing her eyes for a second, before opening them again. "I'm fine." She gave Dawn a ghost smile, before turning back towards her plant.

Dawn stared at the redhead for a second, before resumed taking bites of the chicken in her plant, fully aware of the fact that Willow's green orbs had turned black.

From not far away, Professor Snape took a slip of his wine as his dark cold eyes pinned on his redhead student.

..... 

* * *


	11. Part 10

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secret**  
Part: **10**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note 1: **Thx Joahn for b-reading the story! :)**  
Note 2: **Just some reply on feedbacks:  
- Isis: Thx for still reading the story... I always figure ppl will just give it up after serval chapters... anyways, the truth is out there... more questions are coming but I promise everything will make sense later... ;p  
- Brutal2003: Don't worry, I 'ven't forgot about Xander's father... you'll found that out in the later part of the story, promise :)  
- Lisa: Thx for reading. About Willow's father... well, you'll have to wait and see... hehe... ;p  
- lckybr: The earlier parts of the story did need to be beta-read... but don't worry, I got Joahn now! :) **

* * *

..... 

Harry Potter finally left Professor Lockhart's office, (after hours of replying to his fans letters) and quickly made his way down the empty corridor. Suddenly, a familiar hiss echoed the hall, making him almost jumped out of his skin.

_'Blood... I smell blood...'_

Harry stopped immediately, his green orbs darting around, trying to find the source of the strange voice. His left hand slowly reached for the cold wall, as his feet started taking him forward, his face was filled with confusion.

..... 

"Where do you think they're going?"

"Um?" Buffy turned, following Xander's sight, and found herself staring at the back of Dawn and Willow leaving the Great Hall. "I don't know... lavatory may be?"

"I think Willow's eyes' had turned black."

"How can you tell?" Buffy frowned. "They were sitting so far away from us."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Ron plugged in. "She seems to be very nervous."

"Think they're up to something?" Xander asked, only received a shrug from Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If someone didn't know better they'll think you two are having a crush."

"Hell no!" Xander immediately turned towards Hermione, horrified. "That's a Slytherin you're talking about!"

"Where's Harry, by the way?" Ron frowned. "He missed his dinner."

"So is Willow." Buffy nodded at the plate Willow had just used - the plate that seemed to be left untouched. "C'mon." She said, pulling Xander with him.

"What?" Xander protested. "But I haven't finish my dinner yet!"

"Willow and Roaster-"

"Rosier."

"**Rosier**." Buffy raised an eyebrow at Hermione before continued. "They may be up to something."

"I'll find Harry." Hermione quickly stood up, mirroring Buffy's actions - and pulled a protesting Ron with her. "We'll meet in the common room."

"Hey! My dinner!" Ron looked at Xander for help, only to find a helpless Xander already disappeared with Buffy behind the Great Hall door.

..... 

_'Let me rip you... let me kill you...' _

Harry was now running down the corridor. He still had no idea where those hisses were coming from, but one thing was sure: he had to find the source. Suddenly, he found himself crashing into someone. Looking up, he found Ron standing there rubbing his forehead with Hermione beside him.

"Harry! We-"

_'So much blood... so much pain...' _

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked his friends.

"Hear? Hear what?"

"That voice."

"Voice?" Hermione frowned. "What voice?"

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office, and then again, just..." Harry paused as he heard the voice started again.

_'Time to kill...' _

"It's moving..." He turned, looking at her friends with fear in his eyes. "I think it's going to kill."

..... 

"Can't you move faster?" Buffy hissed at Xander as she turned to another corner, looking around at the corridor the two Slytherins had just disappeared around.

"Are you sure they're heading this way?"

"I would be if you had walked faster." Buffy hissed again, looking around. "Damn it!"

..... 

Harry, followed by Hermione and Ron quickly moved towards the second floor corridor, continued tracing the source of the strange voice. Suddenly, Harry halted, causing his friends crashing into his back. "What?" Ron asked.

Harry pointed at the white wall nearby. Hermione and Ron followed his figure, and found a set of writtings on the pale wall:

'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE.'

"What the-"

Hermione stepped towards the wall, her eyes staring at the 'paint'. "Blood..." She whispered, looking down at the floor where Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, which was lying there with blood all over its body.

Harry slowly made his way towards Mrs Norris, and kneed down beside it. "I don't think it's hers." He said, checking on the cat.

Suddenly, the hallway was filled with voices. Harry looked up, and found dozens of students marching in their direction. At the front, was Draco Malfoy, followed by his group of Draco wanna-bes. They stopped when they saw the trio and the words on the wall. Everyone went silent as Draco read out the words aloud. "'Enemies of the heir, beware!'" He paused, turning towards Hermione. "You'll be next, Mudblood." He smirked.

"What's going on here? Go on now!" Another voice rose from behind the crowd. Harry stood, watching Filch pushing away students from behind. "Make way- MRS. NORRIS!" He screamed when he saw his beloved cat lying on the ground. He immediately charged towards Harry, his eyes filled with rage. "You! You've murdered my cat!" He stopped right in front of the young boy, his hands reaching for the collar of his shirt. "I'll kill you! I'll-"

"ARGUS!" Dumbledore voice echoed the hall. He matched forward with other teachers right on his tail. He stopped mid-track when he saw the words on the wall, and without further ado, he announced. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately..." He turned towards Harry and co. "...except you three."

..... 

"Ginny!" Ginny turned and found Buffy and Xander running towards her. She tightened the books in her hand as she frowned at her schoolmates. "Have you seen Harry?"

"You don't know?" Ginny frowned harder. "They were called by the Headmaster."

"What?"

"Something happened in the second floor corridor..."

"Second floor..." Buffy eyes widened. "Shit!" She cursed, dragging Xander away, leaving Ginny watching them in confusion.

..... 

In the lavatory that belonged to the Slytherin dungeons, Willow Slytherin stood in front of the sink quietly, her eyes focusing on the black eyes of the girl who was staring back at her in the mirror.

..... 

* * *


	12. Part 11

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secret**  
Part: **11**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Huge THANKS for Joahn beta reading the story! Glad you like it! KISSES!!! ;p**

* * *

..... 

After the other students had left, Professor Giles immediately made his way towards the cat and examined it.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture." Professor Lockhart said as the headmaster joined in the examination. "Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story is in my autobio-"

"She is not dead." Giles turned towards Lockhart with an raising eyebrow. "She has been petrified."

"Precisely!" More eyebrows sent towards the Dark Arts Professor. "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very counter-curse that could have spared her."

Dumbledore ignored Lockhart, instead turning towards others with a small frown on his face. "But how she's been petrified... I cannot say."

"Ask him!" Filch pointed at Harry. "It's him that's done it! You saw what he wrote on the wall! Besides, he knows I'm..." His voice immediately lowered. "I'm a Squib."

"It's not true sir! I swear!" Harry took a step towards the headmaster. "I never touched Mrs. Norris! I don't even know what a Squib is!"

"Rubbish! He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might, Headmaster..." Professor Snape suddenly took a step forward towards Professor Dumbledore. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time..." The trio immediately blinked in horror when they found the Potion Master defending them. "**However**, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus." Professor Lockhart explained, moving himself beside Harry, and put his hand on his shoulder. "You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail." Professor Snape's face immediately turned into one with disgust.

Hermione plugged in. "That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when Harry said..." She stopped, suddenly didn't like the way she was heading.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor bookworm.

"When I said I wasn't hungry." Harry quickly covered. "We were heading back to the Common Room when... when we found Mrs Norris."

Professor Snape eyed Harry coldly, not buying his lie. Seeing Snape eyeing him, Harry turned towards Dumbledore, only to find the headmaster was studying him as well. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Professor Dumbledore finally said.

"My cat has been petrified!" Filch protested to the headmaster. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the mean time, I advise caution..." Professor Dumbledore turned towards the trio. "To all."

..... 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were now heading back towards the Gryffindor dormitory as Ron was explaining what a squib was to Harry. "A squib's someone who's born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any powers of their own. It's why Filch is trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course." He paused. "It's also why he hates students so much. He's bitter."

"Harry. This voice..." Hermione, who was obviously **not** listening to Ron, asked. "You said you heard it first in Lockhart's office?" Harry nodded. "And did he hear it?"

Harry sighed. "He said he didn't."

"Maybe he was lying." Ron added.

"I hardly think someone with Gilderoy Lockhart's credentials would lie to one of his students, Ron. Besides, if you recall, we didn't hear anything either."

Harry stopped mid-track, turning towards his friends. "You do believe me, don't you?" He prayed.

"Of course we do. It's just... it's a bit weird, isn't it? You hear this voice and then... Mrs Norris turns up petrified." Hermione paused. "It just... strange."

"I can't explain it... it was scary." Harry frowned. "D'you think I should've told them... Dumbledore and the others, I mean."

"No Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

"She's right, you know." Headless Nick suddenly appeared from behind the trio, making everyone almost jump out of their skin. Hermione rolled her eyes, and the trio ignored the ghost and continued their way towards the dormitory.

..... 

"Giles! Giles!"

Professor Giles turned and found his step-daughter marching toward him with her best friend right behind her. "Don't you ever knock?" He asked starting to regret letting Buffy know the password to his chamber.

Buffy shrugged. "What's going on? 'Mione said Filch's cat's been petrified."

"That's Mr. Filch to you Buffy." Giles frowned and stood up from his chair, lightly pushing the two youngsters toward his chamber's door. "C'mon. It's time for you two to go to bed."

"But- but- Giles!" Xander whined. "Harry didn't do anything! Filch-"

"I know." Giles cut him off. "And Albus will see to it that Mr. Potter won't be blamed. Now-"

"What is the Chamber of Secret, dad?" Giles halted at Buffy's words - his step-daughter would only call him 'dad' when she wanted something, and this time, an answer. "Dad? Giles?"

Giles sighed, taking off his glasses, he began polishing them. "Uh-oh. It's not good. G-man's polishing his glasses."

"Stop calling me that, Xander." Giles sighed. "I know you two are worried, but I can assure you that the matter will be solved. Now, if you two don't return to your dormitory, I will have no choice but to deduct points from your house."

"But-"

"Buffy," Giles turned towards his daughter. "Please. This isn't something that a student should get involved with. Promise me you'll stay away."

"How can I promise you I'll stay away from something I don't even know of?"

"You can, and will." Giles said firmly. "Now, off you go. Before I start taking points."

Buffy and Xander sighed, and left the chamber quietly.

..... 

"Giles even threatened to take away house points."

Hermione frowned. "What about the two Slytherins? Did you know where they went?"

"We lost them outside the corridor. They just disappeared without a trace." Buffy whispered to Hermione as the two were sitting in Professor McGonagall's classroom, waiting for the professor. Xander, who was sitting behind the girls, had his body leaned on the table, listening. "Told you to move faster." Buffy sent a dead glace at Xander.

"What?" Xander frowned and turned towards Harry and Ron, who were sitting in front of Hermione and Buffy. "But do you think it was Willow who did it?" He asked. "The stairs toward the second floor was just around the corner..."

Harry shrugged, and shifted her glace towards the other end of the classroom, watching quietly as Willow sat next to Draco, chatting.

Professor McGonagall chose that exact moment to enter the classroom. They quickly settled down as the transfiguration professor cleared her throat. "Today," she said. "We'll be turning animals into water goblets." She took out her wand, pointing it at the bird on her desk and tapped it three times. "One. Two. Three. Feraverto."

Immediately, the bird turned into a beautiful glass goblet. "Now, it's your turn." The professor smiled, looking around. "Who would like to go first? Ah. Mr Weasley." She walked forward and stopped in front of Ron. "One, two, three, Feraverto."

Ron nodded. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat, and pointed his broken wand towards his rat Scabbers, tapping it three times. "Feraverto." The rat transformed itself into a black furry goblet... with a rat tail. Everyone in the class laughed immediately.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "You must replace that wand, Mr Weasley." Ron merely nodded, still staring at the Scabbers-goblet with his jaw dropped. The professor turned, and found Hermione's hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

The whole classroom immediately fell into silence. Surprise and discomfort flashed passed the professor's face as she looked around, and found the students were all looking at her, waiting. Her eyes moved toward Willow, who was biting her lip while staring at her hands. "Very well." She turned back towards Hermione. "As you all know, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." She slowly moved towards the front of the chamber. "Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

Ron rolled his eyes and whispered to Harry. "Three guesses. Who?"

The professor continued. "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school.

According to legend, Slytherin built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione said.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall nodded. "Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"Professor," Buffy asked with a small frown on her face. "What exactly does the legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

The professor paused, and took a deep breath. "The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster."

Xander's eyes shifted towards Draco and Willow, watching as the Slytherin Prince sat there calmly with an evil smirk on his pale face while the Slytherin redhead looked down at her own hands.

..... 

* * *


	13. Part 12

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secret**  
Part: **12**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note 1: **Once again got to thanks Joahn for beta-reading it! Or else this story will become totally un-readable!!! ;P**  
Note 2: **And to everyone: -HAPPY- Christmas and -MERRY- New Year!!! Hohoho!!! **

* * *

..... 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Buffy and Xander made their way through the corridor after the class. "D'you think it's true?" Ron asked. "D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes. Couldn't you tell?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are."

"But if the Chamber has really been opened..."

"The heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts." Buffy finished for Hermione. "The question is, who?"

Xander snorted. "You have to ask." He waved his hands in the air. "Hello? Redhead? New student? Goes by the name of Slytherin?"

"But she doesn't seem to hate muggles..." Hermione reasoned.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Why are you always defending her?"

"I'm not defending her!" Hermione protested. "I'm just stating a fact!"

"Well, if it's not Slytherin..." Ron paused for a second. "Ha. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy..."

"Of course!" Xander eyes brightened as if a light bulb was turned on above his head. "You heard him: 'You'll be next, Mubloods!'."

"I heard him." Hermione gave Xander an eyebrow. "But Malfoy? Heir of Slytherin?"

"May be Xander's right, 'Mione." Buffy said. "I mean, look at his family. The whole lots of them have been in Slytherin for centuries.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know." Ron supplied. "Maybe we could trick them into telling..."

"No Ron. Even they aren't **that** thick." Hermione paused. "But there might be another way." A small smirk formed on her face.

"Mind you, it would be difficult, not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it would be dangerous." A similar smirk formed on the face of the rest of the gang. "Very dangerous."

..... 

"Professor Snape?"

The Potion Master looked up, surprised to found Willow standing by the door of his dungeon, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "What a pleasant surprise." The Professor said, his thin lips even curved up a bit. "What can I do for you, Miss Slytherin?"

"I... ah..." Willow looked down at the floor. "I was just wondering if you had some time..."

"Problems with your studies?"

"Actually..." Willow took a deep breath, and looked up. "It's about my parents."

..... 

Harry and Ron were standing in a dark nook in the Hogwarts library along with Buffy and Xander. Hermione marched her way toward the gang, a book in hand.

"What's that?" Buffy asked, a frown formed on her face when she saw how thick the book was.

"Moste Potente Potions." Hermione answered, opening the book, and turned to the page she was looking for. "Here."

"The Polyjuice Potion." Harry read from the page. "Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another..."

"You mean, we drink some of this and turn ourselves into Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Wicked!" Ron smiled. "Malfoy will tell us anything!"

"Exactly." Hermione nodded. "But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed... and, of course, we'll need a bit of whoever we want to change into too."

"How long will it take to make?" Buffy asked.

"A month."

"A month?" Buffy shouted, and quickly lower her voice again when several other students glancing at their direction. "But if Malfoy or Willow is the heir of Slytherin, they could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!"

"I know." Hermione sighed. "But this is the only way we've got."

..... 

Harry looked around as he rode on his broomstick, floating in the middle of the Quidditch field. It was the first Quidditch match for this school term, and Gryffindor wasn't doing so well - mainly because of the new and only female member of the Slytherin Quidditch team - Willow. The redhead seemed to be determined to prove to the rest of the Slytherins what they had missed out: choosing only male students into the Quidditch team ever since the school had started. So far, the Slytherin had already scored eighty points, while try as they might, they had only scored ten points.

Of course, their new, not-yet-released broomstick also helped the Slytherins to do wonders.

"Blood hell!" Harry turned towards Wood in surprise. Following his glance, Harry finally understood why he had cursed - Willow had hit the Quaffle away even before it got near the hoops. Willow eyes drifted towards Harry for a second, before quickly turned back towards the game.

Suddenly, a flash of red flashed in front of Harry. Harry blinked, and found Fred, or possible George, floating there with a bat in hand, hitting the Bludger away from the younger wizard. "Watch yourself, Harry!"

"Sorry." Harry said as he turned his attention back towards match. He flew a bit higher, and resumed his search for the Golden Snitch.

..... 

Ron and Hermione, joined by Buffy, Xander and Hagrid, were now watching the game nervously down in the stands. Hagrid frowned hard when he saw the Slytherins flying around with their new broom. "Gallopin' Gorgons! Slytherin's flyin' like they got dragon fire in their brooms..."

"It's so not fair!" Buffy exclaimed. "They got better brooms!"

"Won't argue with ya." Xander said as his eyes followed the Slytherins flying around, his mouth wide opened, possibly drooling over their broom.

Ron turned his attention towards the Faculty Box where the professors were sitting, and saw Lucius Malfoy sitting next to Professor Snape, watching the game. "What is he doing here?"

"Watching Malfoy, I guess." Xander answered the redhead. "After all, he is the one who bought the brooms."

"This is not good." Ron frowned hard, before turning his attention back to the match.

..... 

Back in the game, Harry circled higher above the pitch when Draco streaked by overhead. "All right there, Scarhead?" He smirked.

Harry ignored Draco and focused on looking for the Snitch. His eyes landed on a Bludger which was heading towards him. He waited for the last moment before moving aside, letting the Bludger fly right passed him. He turned, started searching for the Snitch again, but the Bludger made a U-turn and once again shot toward him. Sensing something was wrong, the Boy-Who-Lived immediately jetted off.

..... 

Hagrid's eyes couldn't get wider when he saw a Bludger chasing after Harry in the air. "Blimey! Harry's got 'imself a rogue Bludger!"

"What?" Xander eyes finally torn away from Slytherin's new broomstick and turned toward Hagrid.

"Look!" Buffy pointed at Harry, who was flying around the pitch, trying to shake the Bludger off. But no matter how he turned and rolled and flipped, the Bludger was still chasing him.

"It's bin' tampered with!" Hagrid.

Ron immediately drew out his wand and pointed it in the air, only to be stopped by Hermione. "No! Even with a proper wand, it's too risky! You could hit Harry!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed as they watched Harry speed up, trying to avoid being hit by the crazy Bludger.

..... 

Harry once again moved aside, the Bludger missing him by just millimeters.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Draco appeared again, the evil smirk never left his face. Harry frowned and opened his month, wanting to say something back, when he saw the Golden Snitch buzzing just next to the blond boy. Without a word, he leaned forward, flew past Draco and chased after the Snitch. Seeing this, Draco immediately followed.

The two seekers raced downward and followed the Snitch into the trench and circled the pitch. Suddenly, the rogue Bludger crashed through the wall around the trench in front of them and shot toward Harry. Harry quickly pulled up, avoiding the Bludger, giving Draco a chance to race forward.

Harry sped up again, and quickly closed the distance between he and Draco. When Draco saw Harry coming up from corner of his eye, he immediately swung his leg and kicked Harry's broomstick. Harry almost lost control of his broom, but quickly regained control and raced forward again. Draco tried to kick Harry's broom again, but this time, Harry pulled up, causing Draco to lose his footing and control. Draco quickly moved up his broom, trying to slow the speed, but it was too late as the end of the broom crashed right into a wooden beam, sending him right out of the trench and in the middle of the pitch, his back hit the field hard.

..... 

"Draco!" Willow shouted in horror when she saw Draco lying in the middle of the pitch. Her first instinct was to go check on him, but it was against the rules to touch the ground when the match was still going on, and she wouldn't want to take the risk of Gryffindor scoring... suddenly, an idea hit her. She raised her palm, silently hoping no one was watching her, and chanted.

Unknown to her, the headmaster and the potions master had already had their eye on the Slytherin keeper.

..... 

Following the Golden Snitch, Harry flew back onto the pitch. He sped up, holding out his hand, trying to reach for the Snitch. Suddenly, the rogue Bludge shot out from his right and smashed itself into Harry's hand, effectively breaking it.

Harry cried out and quickly steadied himself while still flying after the Snitch. Biting his lips and ignoring the burning pain, Harry used his wounded arm to hold onto the broom while he extended his good one towards the Snitch. But when his fingers finally touched the Snitch, his broom started jolting and crashed onto the field.

..... 

* * *


	14. Part 13

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secret**  
Part: **13**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thanks Joahn for b-reading the story and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

* * *

..... 

Buffy and the gang immediately ran down to the pitch where Harry was lying. "Watch out!" Buffy threw herself towards Harry and rolled him aside. Seconds later, the rogue Bludger dropped from the high sky like a hammer, smashing itself onto the ground just inches away from Harry and Buffy again and again. Hermione quickly drew her wand out and pointed at it. "Finite Incantatem!" The Bludger immediately exploded in the air. Ron and Xander immediately sighed in relief.

Buffy rolled over to check on Harry, her frown turned into a huge grin when she saw the Golden Snitch in Harry's good hand. "Harry Potter caught the Snitch!" The referee announced. "Gryffindor wins!" All the students in the pitch cheered.

Buffy and Xander carefully sat Harry up as he held onto his wound hand and winced in pain. "I think my arm's broken." Harry said.

Professor Lockhart pushed his way towards Harry and drew his wand out. "Not to worry, Harry." He kneed beside the Gryffindor. "I'll fix that arm of yours straight away."

Harry's eyes widened. "No... no... not you..."

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying." Professor Lockhart said, his usual cheesy smile plastered on his face. "Now. This won't hurt a bit..." He pointed his wand at Potter. Harry felt the pain left him, but when Lockhart held up his hand, he finally understood why he didn't feel a thing: the bone in his arm had disappeared. "Ah, yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. Ron and Xander immediately made and disgusting face when they saw Harry's arms swinging like a sausage. "The point is, the bone is no longer broken."

"Brok'n?" Hagrid shouted angrily. "He doesn't 'ave any bones left!"

"Much more flexible though."

..... 

Willow sat next to Draco who was lying in the bed of the hospital wing along with Crabbe and Goyle, even though her eyes kept glancing towards the other side where Harry was with groups of Gryffindors.

"Ohhh..." Draco moaned, and Willow turned her attention back to her housemate.

"I think the spell wore out." Willow sighed. "I can cast it again if you want?"

"What's that spell?" Crabbe asked, looking at the redhead.

"Just a blocking spell." Willow shrugged. "Help to block out the pain."

"I don't remember seeing you using a wand." Goyle observed, and Willow shrugged again, turning her attention back towards Harry and co.

Madam Pomfrey dazed into the wing. "Oh Mr Malfoy stop making such a fuss. You can go now." She said, making a bee line towards Harry. "Out of my way! Out of my way!" She shoved Xander and Buffy aside and put a bottle down on the nightstand. "He should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat." She started pouring some green liquid from the bottle into a glass. "But growing them back..."

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful." Her voice softened. "You're in for a rough night, Potter. Re-growing bones is a nasty business." She said, handing Harry the glass. Harry took it, and as soon as he tasted the medicine, he spit it out and made a face.

"What did you except?" Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, grabbed the glass and poured some more in it. "Pumpkin juice?"

..... 

_'Kill... kill...'_

Harry eyes flipped opened. He pushed himself up, and quickly put his glasses on. But once his glasses was set on his nose, he found himself staring at an overly-cheery house elf. "Hello!"

"Dobby!"

"Harry Potter came back to school. Dobby warned him. Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby. Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train."

Harry quickly pushed the house-elf away. "It was you!" He shouted. "You stopped the barrier from letting us through!"

"Indeed yes, sir." Dobby looked down, ashamed. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway."

"You nearly got us expelled!"

Dobby looked up again. "At least you would be away from here. Harry Potter must go home!" He moved towards Harry, standing face to face with the young wizard. "Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see-"

"Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after me?!"

"Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir." He showed Harry his bandaged hands. "Dobby had to iron his hands..."

Harry looked at Dobby angrily. "You'd better clear off before my bones come back Dobby, or I might strangle you!"

Dobby quickly jumped down to the ground. Harry moved the blanket that was on top of him and stood up. "Dobby is used to death threats, sir." The elf said, even though he was moving away from the flaming wizard. "Dobby gets them five times a day at home."

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill me?"

"Not kill you sir, never kill you! Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. We house elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin..." He suddenly started crying loudly, and pulled up the dirty clothes (which seemed to be a pillowcase) he was wearing and honked his nose.

Harry made a face at what Dobby was wearing. "Why do you wear that **thing**, Dobby?"

"This sir?" Dobby pulled his 'shirt' lightly and cocked his head. "'Tis a mark of the house elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes. The family is careful not to pass Dobby so much as a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever." Suddenly, someone outside the corridor closed the door with a loud bang, causing them to jump. Dobby took a step closer to Harry and whispered urgently. "Listen! Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts! Harry Potter must not stay here now that history is to repeat itself!"

"Repeat itself?" Harry's eyes widened. "You mean, this has happen before?"

"Oh!" Dobby took a step back, his hands covering his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that!" He looked around, and seized the bottle at the nightstand and banged his head against it. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Stop it!" Harry Potter hissed, but Dobby ignored him. "Stop it stop it stop it!" Getting no response, Harry quickly took the bottle away from Dobby and grabbed onto Dobby's collar harshly, focusing him to focus on him. "Tell me Dobby! When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Dobby cannot say sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe."

"No, Dobby! Tell me! Who is it?!"

The two again turned towards the corridor again when they heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Harry turned back towards Dobby, and found Dobby had already disappeared. He looked around, surprised, before jumping back onto the bed, his back facing the opening door.

..... 

"What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked when she saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall followed by two care taker carrying a petrified Colin Creevey into the hospital wing.

"There's been another attack." Professor Dumbledore answered, his eyes shifting towards the camera on the student's hand.

"Perhaps he managed to get a picture of his attacker..." Dumbledore carefully took the camera from the student and opened it. But once the cover was opened, a small pop was heard and a jet of steam hissed out of it. "What does this mean, Albus?"

"It means," the headmaster turned towards the Transfiguration Professor. "Our students are in great danger, Minerva."

"What should I tell the staff?"

"The truth." Professor McGonagall looked at the headmaster surprised. "Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

..... 

"The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Harry Potter's eyes' couldn't get wider when the words reached his ears.

..... 

* * *


	15. Part 14

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secret**  
Part: **14**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thanks Joahn for b-reading the story and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

* * *

..... 

"Here."

"What's that?" Buffy asked as Xander handed a small glass bottle to Hermione. They were now in the girl's bathroom with Ron and Harry on the second floor of the Hogwarts castle.

"Leeches."

"Oh." Buffy paused. "Eww." She turned back towards Harry who was sitting on the floor next to Hermione and a small cauldron and frowned. "So the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?"

"Of course! Don't you see?" Ron exclaimed. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened it when he was at school here, and now he's told Draco how to do it."

"Maybe." Harry frowned. "But I guess we'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure."

Xander looked around. "So, enlighten me my brainy witchy friend," he nodded at Hermione and then Buffy. "And my not-so-brainy witchy friend...." Buffy immediately raised an eyebrow at him. "... why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girls' lavatory?" He looked between the two girls. "Don't you think we'll get caught?"

Buffy smirked. "No one ever comes in here."

"Why?" Ron eyebrows winked in confusion.

"Moaning Myrtle." Hermione answered.

"Moaning Myrtle? Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

"**I** am Moaning Myrtle." Ron and Xander spun around and found themselves staring at a young female ghost floating there, her big brown eyes staring right back at them.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Xander, doing what he did best, screaming like a girl and ran hiding behind Buffy. Ron, on the other hand, was too scared to even move a muscle.

"I wouldn't expect you to know me." The ghost said, slowly floating pass the gang and towards the middle of the bathroom. "Who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" The ghost sobbed loudly, before rushing passed the gang into one of the stall and dived into the toilet - head first.

"She's a little sensitive." Hermione explained.

"Tell me about it." Xander rumbled, his head peeking over Buffy's shoulder.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and continued her work.

..... 

In the middle of Great Hall, instead of the four huge dinning tables, a stage was now erected in the center. Professor Lockhart was standing on it with students surrounding the stage, watching. "Gather round! Gather round!" The professor called. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" He flashed his students his trade-mark cheesy smile. "In the light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions..." He paused. "For full details, see my published works." He took off his cloak and threw it towards the students. The female students immediately grabbed the cloak as if it was gold.

Ron, who was at the front, couldn't help but roll his eyes - and immediately received an elbow from Buffy. "Ouch!" Ron immediately sent a death glare at Buffy.

"As much as I hate Snape," Xander whispered to Ron. "I have a sudden eagerness to see him kicking Lockhart's bu-" He paused when he saw Buffy and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, both had their elbows targeting his stomach. "-nothing. Nothing." He held up his hands and surrendered.

Professor Lockhart and Snape looked at each other face to face and gave each other a small bow. Then, they turned, each taking ten steps and spun, facing each other again. They both held up their wands like a sword. "One. Two." Professor Lockhart smirked. "Three."

"Ex-pell-iar-mus." Professor Snape called -spitting the syllables out one by one, before waving his wand and taking a step forward. A sharp light appeared from the tip of his wand and shot towards Professor Lockhart, sending him flying back and landed on his back.

"Wow!" "Wa!" Everyone watched as Professor Lockhart lied on the stage, shaking his head.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione asked worried.

"Who cares?" Ron smirked, and immediately received another elbow from Buffy. "Bloody hell!"

"Ah." Lockhart rose unsteadily. "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape." He moved towards Professor Snape again. "But if you don't mind me saying so, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy..."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."

Professor Lockhart's face darkened for a second before looking back at the students and flashing them his trademark smile again. "An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair." He turned and looked around. "Potter, Weasley, how about you?" The two Gryffindor prepared to move towards the stage when Snape's voice stopped them.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." He said coldly. "Might I suggest someone from my own house?" His eyes moved towards Draco and Willow at the front. Draco smirked, so were half of the Slytherin, excepting himself to be called. "Slytherin, perhaps?" Everyone's jaws dropped when the professor called out the new student's name.

Willow pointed at herself, her face slowly turned green. "Me?" She turned around, looking at Draco for a second, before turning back towards the Potion Master. "Me?" She asked again.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, and made his way towards Willow, pulling her out onto the stage. The redhead blinked for a second, looking between Draco and Professor Snape, before finally turning towards her supposed enemy.

Professor Lockhart looked uneasy at the redhead, before turning away and stepped down from the stage. "Good luck, Potter." He whispered to Harry.

"Thank you sir." Harry stopped in front of the redhead, who seemed to be as nervous as Harry himself, if not more. The two stopped at the middle of the stage and bowed to each other, before mirroring what the professors had done and turning away.

Once they had put enough distance between them, Professor Lockhart called. "Wands at the ready!" The two pointed their wands at each other. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - **only** to disarm. We don't want any accidents." Harry swallowed when he saw Willow's eyes suddenly flashed black. "One. Two. Three!"

"Rictusempra!" "Tarantallegra!"

..... 

* * *


	16. Part 15

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **15**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note 1: **Thanks Joahn for b-reading the story. :)**  
Note 2: **Finally reaching Part 15... this story should contain 30 parts in total (the editing 'ven't finalize yet but should be it), and hopefully will finished by the end of this month!**

* * *

..... 

"One. Two. Three!"

"Rictusempra!" "Tarantallegra!" Both Willow and Harry shouted at the same time, lights shot out from the tip of their wands and met in the middle, causing a small explosion.

Harry, wasting no time, re-cast immediately. "Petrificus totalus!"

Not fast enough to avoid the spell, Willow got hit right in her face. A thin ice-like mist covered the redhead's body, effectively freezing her. The Gryffindors around cheered.

"Good work Harry." Professor Lockhart clapped his hands, and stepped back towards the stage.

Harry turned towards the professor, prepared to left. "Thank you Profess-" He halted when he suddenly felt a strange sensation from the scar in his forehead. He looked up, and found the professor staring at something over his shoulder, and the cheer in the Great Hall had suddenly died down. Harry slowly turned back, and blinked in surprise at the scene in front of him.

Instead of being frozen, the redhead witch stood there, her eyes glowing red, and the white mist surrounded her melt itself into nothing. "You haven't disarmed me yet." Willow said, her voice somehow deeper than usual.

Harry swallowed, looking at Willow's now jet black eyes. "Immobilus!" He shouted again. A light sparked at the tip of his wand, but Willow waved her empty hand, and the spark disappeared on it's account.

"My turn." Willow smirked, and held up her palm, facing Harry's legs. "Hissing, writhing, striking near!" To everyone's horror, two snakes sneaked out from under the stage and winded themselves around Harry's leg, pinning him right on the spot. "Serpensortia!" She waved her wand, and a huge serpent shot out from her wand and landed right in front of the young wizard.

Professor Snape blinked for a second, before taking a step forward, putting his hand on Willow's shoulder, shaking his head lightly. Willow frowned, before her eyes slowly turned green again. She waved her hand and made the two snakes at Harry's legs disappear, but the serpent was still lying there, hissing. "Don't move Potter." He smirked. "I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me Professor Snape!" If Professor Snape wasn't scared of Willow's little display, he most definitely was afraid of what Lockhart would do, as his face masked with horror. "Bowlatay Ascenderate!"

A spark appeared from the tip of Professor Snape's wand and shot toward the serpent. Everyone watched with their mouths hanging open as the serpent flew up in the air... and then dropped right back onto the spot where it had been.

The serpent eyed Harry for a moment, before turning towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, another Gryffindor student who was standing nearby, hissing. Justin took a step back, looking at the serpent nervously.

"_Leave Him!_" Harry ordered, not in his own voice but in a strange hiss that no others could understand. His green orbs focused on the serpent as it continued threatening the student, his face oddly calmed. "_LEAVE HIM!_"

The serpent hissed again, before turning back towards Harry. Taking the chance, Professor Snape pointed his wand towards the serpent. "Finite Incantatem!" The serpent got hit by the light shooting from his wand and disappeared.

Justin turned towards Harry angrily. "What are you playing at Potter?"

"I..." Harry blinked in confusion. He looked around, and found everyone was now staring at him with fear or shock in their eyes.

From not far ahead, Willow stood beside Professor Snape, her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, her green eyes staring hard at Harry.

..... 

Buffy pushed Harry into the Gryffindor Common Room with the others tailed right behind. "Why don't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Harry frowned.

"That you're a Parselmouth!" Ron said, pacing in front of Harry. "You should have told us!"

"I'm a what?" Harry looked at his friend even more confused.

"Parselmouth?" Harry cocked his head, only making Xander feeling more impatient. "That you can talk to snakes?"

"Oh. I don't know." Harry scratched his head. "I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo..." Buffy and Ron exchanged a look. "...once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No they can't." Hermione shook her head. "It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack-"

"That's what you said?" Xander asked.

"You were there! You heard me!"

"Yeah. I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language?"

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize- how can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know Harry, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. Listen Harry, there's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly." Buffy said. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something."

"But I'm not!" Harry started looking worried. "I can't be." He whispered.

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know... you could be."

..... 

Harry and the gang were studying in the library. Ron, Hermione and Xander were sitting at the opposite while Buffy was sitting next to Harry. Harry was writing something on his notebook when he felt someone staring at him, again. He turned, and found that this time was one of the Gryffindor who was staring at him. The Gryffindor immediately looked away when she saw Harry looking at her, but other students were all staring at him, looking at him as if he would suddenly jumped up and curse them 'til the end of dawn.

He turned back towards Ron, and found Ron smiling and him, followed by Xander and Hermione, but they were more forced smiles than real ones. He turned toward Buffy, who had her eyes peeking at Harry for a second before quickly turned back towards her textbook. Harry sighed. "See you back in common room." He quickly gathered up his books and left the library.

..... 

Slowly walking down the corridor, Harry looked up when he heard footsteps running towards him. "Harry."

"Slytherin." Harry frowned as Willow stopped in front of him.

"I..." She paused when she saw the frown on Harry's face. "Are you alright?"

"We shouldn't be talking." Harry said quickly and started moving away.

"What? Why?" Willow frowned. "I just want to-"

"The whole school already thinks that I'm the heir of Slytherin! If they see me talking to you it will just make things worse."

"I don't understand..."

"You're a Slytherin, Willow. Not only in the Slytherin house, but an actual Slytherin. For all I know, you could be the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets and hurt people!"

You think I hurt people?"

"Do you?" Harry asked, looking at Willow with disgust in his eyes.

"First, just because I'm in the Slytherin house doesn't automatically make me your enemy. Only **you** can." Willow said angrily. "Second, being heir of Slytherin doesn't automatically make you evil. Only **you** can." The redhead turned and stalked away, leaving Harry standing there dumbfounded.

..... 

Harry resumed his way back to the common room, his mind kept replaying what Willow had said minutes ago. Suddenly, a familiar hiss brought him out of his thoughts. Harry looked around, and quickly followed the voice.

Twisting and turning, Harry halted in the middle of the corridor when he saw Headless Nick floating in the air, unmoving, smoke coming out from his broken neck. Below him was Justin Finch-Fletchley, his hands were thrust in the air, his body petrified, horror written all over his pale face.

Harry quickly kneeled beside the petrified student, checking on him, when Filch appeared from behind. "Caught you in the act." He smirked. "I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words."

"Mr Filch, you don't understand!" Harry called, but Filch had already disappeared from the corner. He turned back toward the student, and found a line of small spiders marching their way toward the crack on the windowsill nearby. He stood, watching the spiders curiously, when he heard two set of footsteps moving towards him - one of them belonged to Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall stood there, horrified at the scene in front of her. Filch was behind her, still smirking. "Professor, I swear I didn't-"

"This is out of my hands, Potter." Professor McGonagall shook her head. Harry swallowed, knowing that he was truly in trouble this time.

..... 

Later at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Willow stumbled away from the dark shadow with a small bag in one hand and a broken broom in another. Her robe had torn in two, scratches and wounds visible through the openings on her uniform. Finally, she decided that she was far away enough from the unknown danger, she let go of the bag and the broken broom and dropped onto the ground, catching her breath.

After a much needed rest, the redhead looked around, making sure no one was watching, before opening her bag, revealing a blood knife and a small glass bottle that contained some dark red liquid. "That was close." She whispered before looking down at her broken broom and sighed.

Unknown to her, Dawn Rosier was standing beside a window up in the castle, her eyes staring at Willow with a small smirk on her face.

..... 

* * *


	17. Part 16

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **16**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note 1: **Thanks for all the feedbacks! You guys make my day (of course, in a super great way!!!)! ;p**  
Note 2: **Big thanks to Joahn for b-reading the story! Love ya! :)**  
Note 3: **This part included a bit (actually, very very little bit) about Xander's and Buffy's biological father... hope u guys like it!**

* * *

..... 

Professor McGonagall led Harry toward a huge eagle gargoyle at the end of the corridor. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." She said, and instructed Harry to step closer to the gargoyle.

Harry took a step forward, standing right in front of the gargoyle, before turning back towards the professor. "Sherbet lemon." The professor called, and the gargoyle started rotating upwards, revealing a circling staircase beneath it. Harry quickly stepped onto the stairs, as the eagle brought him towards the upper floor.

..... 

Harry stepped off the staircase and found himself facing a small hallway which led to a wooden door. He nervously made his way towards the wooden door and knocked. After several seconds without reply, Harry opened the door and peeked inside. "Professor? Professor Dumbledore?" He stepped into the room, and found himself stand inside a large circular room. There were portraits of the past headmasters hanging on the wall and huge desk surrounded by bookshelves farther into the room.

Harry slowly made his way toward the table when he found the Sorting Hat resting at the top of the nearby bookshelf. "Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" The Sorting Hat asked when it saw Harry staring at it.

"I... I was wondering... if you put me in the right house?"

"Yes..." The Sorting Hat thought for a second before continued. "You were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year... you would have done well in Slytherin."

Harry grounded his teeth. "You're wrong." The Sorting Head raised an eyebrow at Harry, but said nothing.

Harry turned towards the other side when he heard some small gagging sounds. He turned around, his lips couldn't help but curved up when he saw a huge red bird sitting on a golden perch. "Hey..." He slowly walked towards the bird when all the sudden, the bird burst into flames and burnt into nothing, its ashes dropped onto the tray below the perch.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and found Professor Dumbledore standing there. "Professor! Your bird... I couldn't do anything... he just caught fire!"

"About time too." Professor Dumbledore exclaimed and immediately earned a horrified expression from Harry. "He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time." Harry looked confused for a second. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry." The headmaster explained. "Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes."

Soon enough, the pile of ashes started swirling, revealing a baby phoenix which was peeking out from the ashes, blinking at its surroundings.

"Fascinating creatures, phoenixes." Professor Dumbledore continued. "They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."

Suddenly, the door to the office busted open. The headmaster and Harry spun around, and found Hagrid rushing towards them. "It's wasn't Harry, Professor Dumbledore!"

"Hagrid-"

"If I had to swear ter it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic-"

"HAGRID!" Dumbledore shouted. Hagrid finally stopped his rumble and blinked at the headmaster. "Relex. I do not think that Harry has attacked anyone."

"Of course you don't. A-" Hagrid paused. "Oh. Right." A faint pink appeared on the grant's face. "I... I'll wait outside then." He quickly turned and left the office.

"You don't think it was me, Professor?" Harry turned towards Professor Dumbledore, looking at him surprised.

"No, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "But I must ask you... is there something you wish to tell me?"

Harry stared at the Professor, silently debating to himself if he should tell the headmaster. Finally, he bit his lip and shook his head. "No sir." He took a deep breath. "Nothing."

The headmaster stared into Harry's eyes for a second. "Very well then." He pulled back a bit. "Off you go."

Harry nodded and left, not noticing the small frown that had pinned on the headmaster's face.

..... 

"Hey." Buffy greeted Xander as she saw him sitting by the window of the common room, a letter in hand. "What ch'a doing?"

Xander shrugged, handing the letter to Buffy. Buffy quickly accepted it and read it. "Oh."

"Mum's gonna visit that bastard, again." Xander sighed. "What's the point anyway? It's not like he could recognize her."

"Are you going with her?" Buffy asked quietly, sitting beside the dark haired boy.

Xander shook his head. "You'll have to kill me before I go anywhere near him again." He said firmly.

"Xander, he is your father." Buffy pointed out quietly.

Xander turned sharply at Buffy with fire in his eyes. "Yeah, and I hate him!"

"Xand..."

"He is a Death Eater Buff! A Murderer! He stirred up all these messes and then left mum to clean it up for him! Do you know how many nights mum cried for him? Huh?"

"You know that's not true." Buffy reasoned. "He just made a wrong choice-"

"Like your Squib dad made a wrong choice and kicked you and your mum out?" Xander shouted before he could even stop himself. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Buffy looked at him, and oh if looks could kill, Xander knew he would be six feet or more under. Xander could hear Buffy counting to ten. "You just needed to get it out of your system." She stood, and moved towards the girls' dormitory. "But if you say something like that again..."

"My ass is all yours."

Buffy didn't reply but slowly made her way back towards her room, leaving Xander alone in the common room again.

..... 

"Hey!" Willow almost jumped out of her skin when a figure suddenly appeared in front of her. She blinked, and found Dawn standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Take a couple of years off me, why don'cha?" Willow pouted, her hand petting on her own chest.

"Sorry." Dawn smiled. "But... CHRISTMAS!" She pointed at the Christmas hat on her head before holding up both her hands, crossing her figures. "I hope mum and dad bought me that robe we saw last week."

"The one we saw in Witch Weekly?" Dawn nodded. "It's a nice one."

"Yeah. They better buy it for me, since I don't get to go back for Christmas and all." Dawn paused. "What about you? What present do you want this year?"

Willow shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I never receive anything in Christmas."

Dawn frowned. "Never?"

"Mom's Jewish - or at least that's what nana said... I never saw her celebrating Chanukah though. As for my dad... he still hasn't contacted me yet."

"Oh." Dawn paused. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Willow sighed. "May be he's Jewish too. Though I gonna go shopping at Diagon Alley, you know, get some after-Christmas sale fun. Wanna join?"

"Shopping? Of course! The day I refused to go shopping is the end of world." Willow giggled. "Any specific target?"

"Broom. Mine's broken." Willow took Dawn's hand and started pulling her down the corridor. "C'mon. Let's play chess."

"You mean getting my ass kicked?" Dawn pouted as she followed Willow back towards the dormitory.

..... 

* * *


	18. Part 17

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **17**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thanks Joahn for b-reading the story!!! :)**

* * *

..... 

Christmas finally arrived. Most students left Hogwarts for holidays, leaving only a few who had decided to stay, enjoying the Christmas Feast in the Great Hall. Harry and co, as usual, sat together at their table, chatting and eating.

"So Malfoy, Slytherin and Roaster-"

"Rosier." Hermione corrected Buffy yet again on the last name of Dawn Rosier.

"-**Rosier** are all staying for the Christmas."

"So are Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione smiled. "This's good. Really good."

"Good? How can that be good?" Xander frowned, half of his chicken drumstick sticking out of his mouth, earning him looks from Hermione and Buffy. "Not only do we have to see them at school, now we have to see them at Christmas?"

"Technically, we're still at school." Ron pointed out.

"The potion is almost ready." Hermione explained. "All we need now is a bit of who you're changing to."

"Crabbe and Goyle." Harry said and turned towards Buffy. "And Rosier?" Buffy nodded.

"And we also need to make sure that the real ones can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy and Slytherin."

"How?" Ron asked again.

Hermione held up a pair of small cakes from inside her rode. "I've got it all worked out. I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful. You know how greedy Crabbe and Goyle are. They won't leave the Christmas Feast until every last drop of trifle is gone." Hermione put the cakes in front of Harry and Ron. "Now, once they're asleep, hide them in a broom cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs."

"Do you have a sudden feeling that we've had a really bad influence on 'Mione?" Ron whispered to Harry, and received a hard nod instantly.

"What about me?" Xander pouted. "You aren't going to leave me out, are you?"

"Don't worry Xand-man." Buffy smiled. "We've already got yours... well, yours and Hermione's." She pulled out two small vials with a tiny hair in each from her robe. "Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. Both of them are in Slytherin."

"I'm going to be a girl?!" Xander's eyes widened. "I don't want to be a girl! Why do I have to be a girl?"

"What about Rosier?" Harry ignored Xander's protest and asked.

"Leave that to me." Buffy flashed her friends an evil smirk, before taking a bite from her chicken.

"I'm starting to think that it's Buffy who is having a bad influence on Hermione." Harry whispered to Ron, and received a hard nod from the redhead.

"I don't want to be a girl... It totally injured my man-hood. Why do I have to be a girl?" Seemly everyone had suffered a sudden lack of hearing until Xander paused and frowned. "And why do I have a deja vu suddenly?" The others stopped eating and followed Xander's glace - towards the Slytherin table.

One of the school owls had flew into the Great Hall and head straight to the Slytherin's table with a package in its crawl. It dropped the parcel when it reached Willow and Draco, and the parcel floated itself just above the table before hitting the hard wood.

Harry and co watched with interest when words were exchanged among Willow, Draco and Dawn, who was sitting opposite of Willow. Draco stood up, and held out his hand, reaching for the parcel, when suddenly silver light shot out from the parcel and went straight to Draco - effectively knocking him onto the ground. Everyone in the Great Hall laughed immediately.

..... 

Willow jumped out from her seat when Draco was knocked back by the unknown parcel. "Draco! Are you okay?" She asked, kneeing beside her friend.

Draco growled in pain. "Yeah."

"I don't think you should touch something that doesn't belong to you, Malfoy. Unless your name is Willow Slytherin." Dawn said easily, and quickly earned a glare from the blonde wizard.

Crabbe and Goyle helped Draco up as Willow made her way back towards the table, her eyes staring at the parcel. She slowly reached out, ignored the warning from Draco who had gotten back on his feet, and grabbed the parcel...

... but nothing happened.

"Told you." Dawn smirked at Draco before turning towards Willow. "C'mon! Open it!"

Willow nodded and opened the packing, and found herself holding onto new broom. Its handle, different from traditional broomsticks, was seemly made of steel with a dark green serpent engrained around the silver handle which was connected to a dark-green mop head. "Wow."

"I have never seen this model before..." Draco eyes widened. "It's hand-made! Who sent it?"

Dawn picked up the ripping paper. "It doesn't say. Just addressed to Willow." She shrugged. "Who cares anyway? She got a new broom." The brunette pointed out.

"I..." Willow paused when she saw golden words carved on top of the handle. 'For my Willswyn.' "Willswyn?"

Dawn peeked over Willow's shoulder. "Nick name may be?"

"I don't know... It sounds familiar though." She shrugged and stood, taking the broomstick with her. "Gonna go." She said, half skipping half running towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Draco ran after the redhead, ignored Crabbe, Goyle who seemed to be torn between the feast and the Slytherin Prince. "Wait for me!"

Crabbe and Goyle watched as the door of the Great Hall closed behind Draco and Willow, before sitting back at the table and resumed their eating again. Dawn rolled her eyes at the two of them before turning towards the other side of the table, chattering with her other housemates.

..... 

Dawn slowly made her way towards the Slytherin Common Room after the Christmas Feast. "Oh great." The youngster rolled her eyes when she saw Buffy walking towards her. "Dummy Summers." She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Damn Roaster." Buffy copied Dawn's gesture. "What are **you** doing here?"

"None of your business, Dummy."

"None of your business, Roaster."

"Stop calling me Roaster."

"Stop calling me Dummy."

"And stop copying me!"

"And stop copying me!"

"Stupid Dummy." Dawn decided to walk away, but not before bumping her shoulder into Buffy's, hard.

Buffy smirked as Dawn's shoulder reached hers. She held her ground, her shoulder relaxed for a second before pushing back towards Dawn hard. Dawn, not expecting the force, stumbled back and fell onto the ground. Buffy launched forward, pressing certain point on Dawn's neck, and the young witch immediately fell unconscious.

"How long will it last?" Hermione walked out from her hiding place and helped Buffy moving the unconscious girl towards a cupboard nearby.

"Two to three hours." Buffy said. "And don't tell mum I use it on someone. She would kill me and never let me take any self-defense class again."

"They teach that in self-defense class?" Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Not exactly a self-defense class... but she didn't have to know." Buffy smirked.

"You're bad." Hermione grinned and turned towards her friend. "Any chance I can learn how to do it?"

..... 

At the same time, Harry and Ron were hiding behind a suit of armor, waiting.

Xander appeared around the corner from not far ahead and ran towards his fellow Gryffindor, his hands waving in the air like a mad man. "They're here!" He whispered and joined his friends.

Ron and Harry both drew out their wands. "Wi-"

"Hey." Xander stopped Ron before he could cast a spell. "May be you should let Harry do it?"

Ron looked down at his broken wand for a second before sighing. "You're right."

Harry nodded at Xander, before turning his attention on the two cakes at the ground in the middle of the corridor. "Wingardium Leviosa." He waved his wand, and the two cakes slowly floated into the air.

Soon enough, Goyle and Crabbe appeared from the corner, each holding a pile of cakes in their hands. "Wow! Cool!" Crabbe smiled when he saw the floating cake in front of him and grabbed it. Goyle followed, and without thinking, they stuffed the cake into their mouths.

The two of them smiled at each other as they finished their cakes. Suddenly, they paused, staring at each other, before falling onto their backs, losing consciousness.

The trio immediately dashed out from behind the armor and started dragging the two Slytherins towards a cupboard nearby. "How thick could they get?" Ron asked as he ripped out some hair from Crabbe.

"Are you complaining?" Xander asked, and received a shrug from Ron.

..... 

* * *


	19. Part 18

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **18**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thank you thank you thank you Joahn for b-reading the story! :P**

* * *

..... 

Buffy handed out some Slytherin robes to Harry, Ron and Xander as Hermione stirring a smoking cauldron. "Where did you get these?" Ron looked at the robe in hand, frowning.

"Laundry." Buffy said. "Don't worry. It's clean." She paused. "As clean as it can get anyway."

"I don't want to wear a dress!" Xander whined as Buffy handed him a short dress. "Why do I have to be a girl?" Harry and Ron looked at Buffy for a second before deciding it was the best to ignore Xander and changed into their robes.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at Xander. "Don't make me make you Xander." She smirked, looking at her friend.

Xander looked at Buffy, knowing full well that Buffy could make him do whatever she want him to. "For the record, I am 110 opposed to this idea." He stated and changed into the dress.

"Here." Hermione handed the gang each a glass of potion after they had dressed. "Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Yuck." Buffy stared at the black thick potion. "Are you sure it is supposed to look like this? It looks more like mud than potion."

"The book said so." Hermione shrugged.

"Now what?" Xander asked.

"Add the hairs."

The five dropped the hair they got into their glass. Ron made a face at the potion. "Ugh. Essence of Crabbe..." He watched as the black potion slowly turned into light-brown.

"Try essence of Roaster." Buffy snorted. "Cheers."

"Cheers." The group finished their glasses in one grip, all making the same face as they swallowed down the potion.

"I... I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ron was the first rushed into a stall, quickly followed by Hermione and Xander.

Buffy dropped onto the ground, and Harry took a step towards the sink and looked into the cracked mirror. His eyes widened as he watched himself quickly changed into Goyle. "Wicked." He whispered, touching his own, or now Goyle's face.

"Wh-wah!" Buffy eyes couldn't get bigger as she saw Harry's new face. She quickly jumped up and looked into the mirror, and found herself staring at Dawn Rosier's face. "Cool!" She paused. "Wait. It's not cool. I actually look like Roaster!"

"That's the point."

"Buffy? Harry?" Buffy and Harry turned, and found Crabbe and Tracey Davis standing there. "Bloody hell." Ron/Crabbe exclaimed.

"You look good in a dress." Buffy smirked at Xander/Davis, and immediately earned herself a glare.

"We still sound like ourselves." Harry frowned and turned towards Ron/Crabbe. "You need to sound more like Crabbe."

"Um..." Ron cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Bloody hell."

"Lower."

"Bloody hell."

"Excellent." Harry smiled.

"Where's Hermione?"

"I-I don't think I'm going. You go on without me." Hermione said, still hiding inside one of the stall.

"'Mione?" Buffy/Rosier frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Just go!" Hermione shouted. "You're wasting time!"

The four exchanged a glace. "C'mon." Harry/Goyle decided, and pulled Ron with him towards the Slytherin Common Room. Buffy and Xander quickly followed.

..... 

Harry and Ron followed by Buffy and Xander hurried down the stairs as they made their way towards the Slytherin Common Room. "Walk like a girl Xand!" Buffy hissed at Xander.

"Walk like a girl? How can I 'walk like a girl' when I'm **not** a girl?!"

"You **are** a girl." Buffy said, pointing towards another stairs nearby. "I think that's the way to the dormitory." She turned towards Harry and Ron. "You guys head towards the common room. We'll check the dormitory. It'll be faster."

"Okay then. We'll meet at the lavatory later." Buffy nodded, and headed up the stairs with Xander. Harry turned towards Ron. "That way... I think."

"Let's go then." Ron stopped mid-track when he saw Percy Weasley at the other end of the corridor. "What are you doing down here?" Ron/Crabbe asked.

Percy took a step forward with a slight of confusion on his face. "I happen to be a school prefect. You, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at this time of the night." He paused, looking at Ron/Crabbe. "What's your name again?"

"Ah..." "Um..."

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Another voice echoed from behind the trio. They turned, and found Draco walking towards them. "Where have you been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" Draco frowned when he saw the glasses on Goyle's nose. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Ah... um..." Harry/Goyle quickly took off his glasses. "Reading."

"Reading?" Draco frowned. "I didn't know you could read." He turned towards the bemused Percy. "And what are you doing here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy." Percy warned.

Draco glared at the school prefect before marching down to the common room. Ron and Harry quickly followed the Slytherin Prince and walked away.

..... 

Up in the Slytherin dormitory, Buffy and Xander quickly made their way into one of the rooms. "It's Slytherin's room." Buffy said.

"How do you know?"

Buffy pointed at a perch with a pale of dust on the tray under it. "Slytherin is the only student who has a phoenix as pet at Hogwarts. Besides..." She pointed at the trunk at the end of the bed, which had 'Willow Vodforme Slytherin' carved on it.

"Oh."

"Watch my back."

"Wha-" Xander watched as Buffy made her way towards Willow's bed, and started looking through her drawer. "Are you sure about this?"

"We need evidence." Buffy merely said as she continued looking around. Finding nothing, she turned towards the trunk at the end of Willow's bed. "What the-"

"What? What?" Xander peeked out onto the corridor for a second before turning towards Buffy.

"Look." She picked up a small glass bottle with some thick red liquid in it from the trunk.

"Is it bl-" The two quickly turned back towards the corridor when they heard footsteps matching towards them. "Someone's coming!" Xander quickly closed the door, and the two jumped onto another bed nearby.

Buffy had just enough time to hide the bottle into her robe when the room door opened, relieving an extremely excited Willow Slytherin with her new broom. "Oh. Hey Dawn. Hey Tracey." She flashed the two a huge grin before it quickly turned into a frown. "What are you two doing on Parkinson's bed?" The two fake Slytherins immediately jumped out of the bed. "She would hex you 'til the end of the world for that." Willow made her way to her bed, and carefully put the broom next to it. "Hey! Do you guys-" She turned, but Dawn and Tracey had already left, leaving the door half opened. Willow shrugged, and started tidying her books and notes on her bed.

..... 

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco threw himself onto the huge leather couch and looked up at Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing there, dumbfounded. "Well? Sit down." Draco looked around and started talking. "You'd never know the Weasley's were purebloods, the way they behave. They are the embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them."

Crabbe immediately tightened his fist, his face masked with anger. "What's up with you, Crabbe?" Draco frowned.

Harry/Goyle dumped Ron onto his shoulder immediately. "S-stomachache." Ron quickly covered, even though his fist didn't relax.

Draco glanced at Crabbe before continuing. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place."

"You're wrong!" Harry/Goyle shouted before he could stop himself.

"What?" Draco looked at Goyle, surprised by his outburst. He stood, his eyes pinning at Goyle. "You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?" Crabbe quickly shook his head while Goyle looked down. "Well? Do you?"

Harry/Goyle swallowed. "Harry Potter?"

The frown on Draco's face slowly disappeared, replaced by a smirk. "Good one Goyle. You're absolutely right." Crabbe and Goyle immediately sighed in relief. "Saint Potter." The blond snorted. "And people actually think **he's** the heir of Slytherin?"

Harry and Ron immediately exchanged a look. "Then you must have some idea who's behind it all?" Harry/Goyle asked.

Draco frowned again. "You know I haven't Goyle. I told you yesterday." His eyes moved towards a small wrapped box nearby. He picked it up, shaking it. "How many times do I have to tell you? Is this yours?" He waved the box at Goyle. Goyle shook his head, and Draco immediately put it inside his robe, earning a look from his schoolmates. "But my father did say this much: It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it - only that they were expelled. But I know this: the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me..." He smirked. "I hope it is Granger."

Ron jumped off of the couch and raised his fist, only to be stopped by Harry. Draco was a bit taken back at the fury shown on Crabbe's face. "What's the matter with you two?" He demanded. "You're acting very... odd."

"It's the stomachache." Harry/Goyle said before turning towards Ron. "Calm down!" He whispered.

Ron/Crabbe opened his mouth, but then his fury quickly turned into surprise. "Scar!" He mouthed towards Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. His hands touching the scar on his forehead, before watching as 'Crabbe's' hair slowly turned red. "Hair!" He mouthed back.

The two quickly covered their face, and started running out of the Slytherin Common Room, leaving a confused Draco there. "Hey! Where are you going?"

..... 

* * *


	20. Part 19

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **19**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thank you Joahn for b-reading the story! The next part will be posted very soon! :)**

* * *

..... 

Harry and Ron were met by Buffy and Xander just outside the lavatory, they quickly entered the bathroom. They had all already turned back to themselves. Ron looked at his friends. "That was close!"

Xander nodded and watched Buffy marched her way towards the closed stall, banging on the stall door. "'Mione! Come out! We got tons to tell you!"

"Go away!" Hermione shouted back.

The four exchanged a puzzled look. Xander stepped closer to the closed door, when Moaning Myrtle suddenly appeared through it with a huge grin on her face. Xander, as usual, screamed like a girl and hid behind Buffy. "Oh... Wait 'til you see. It's awful." She giggled and slowly floated away.

Buffy frowned, before banging on the door again. "Don't make me kick down the door!" She shouted.

"Do you remember me telling you the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations?" Slowly, the stall door opened. "It was cat hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes." Hermione stepped out of the shadow, revealing her now cat fur head and a new black cat tail. "Look at my face!"

Ron laughed. "Look at your tail!" And immediately received an elbow from Buffy, who was biting her own lips, trying hard not to laugh herself.

..... 

Buffy and Xander were walking back towards their dormitory when a very angry voice echoed the corridor. "Dummy Summers!" They turned, and saw a flaming Dawn Rosier with an equally ignored Willow Slytherin matching towards them. "What did you do?!" Dawn stopped in front of Buffy, her figure poking at Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy shoved Dawn's hand away. "Don't think just because you're younger I won't hex you, Damn Roaster!"

"I know what you did!" Dawn shouted back. "You use that Pony... Tommy..." She frowned, and turned towards Willow.

"Polyjuice." Willow said.

"Right. Polyjuice! You use Polyjuice to change into me to sneak into our room and steal stuff!"

Buffy and Xander exchanged a half surprise half guilty look before looking back at Dawn. "You don't have any proof! Besides, even if we did, what did we steal?" Buffy challenged back.

"Um..." Dawn once again turned towards Willow.

Willow took a step forward, her green eyes darkening. "It doesn't matter. You stole something from my trunk. Give it back!"

"Make me!" Once the two words shot out from Buffy's, she felt herself being pushed onto the ground by an invisible force.

"Buffy!" Xander turned towards Willow and found her eyes had turned black. He quickly drew out his wand, but before he could call out any spell, Willow had her hand holding on his wand, and he instantly dropped onto the ground, his hand arching from being shocked by his own wand.

"I hate it when people going though my stuff without permission." Willow threw the wand back to Xander, her voice deeper and unusually calm. "I hate it more when people take what's mine."

"Though, on the second thought, it really wasn't that surprising." Dawn plugged in with an evil smirk on her face. "After all, one has a Squib as father; another has a murderer as his dad. Can't blame them to be thieves now can we?"

"You son of-"

"What are you four doing here?" Buffy and Xander turned, and found Giles walking towards them. The Professor for History of Magic frowned and helped his step-daughter up. "Wandering around the corridor this late?"

"They-" Willow paused when Dawn put her hand on Willow's shoulder. "Nothing, Professor." She turned her attention towards Buffy and Xander, her eyes turned back to their usual green.

Giles looked at Willow for a moment. "Then off you go. Before I start taking points."

"Yes Professor." Willow and Dawn sent a deadly glare at Buffy and Xander before making their ways back to the Slytherin Common Room.

After the two Slytherins left, Giles turned towards Buffy and Xander. "Mind telling me what you four were doing here?"

"Nothing." Buffy and Xander answered a bit too quickly. "Oh!" Buffy looked down at her imaginary watch. "It's late. We better go. Bye Giles." Xander almost didn't have time to pick up his wand before Buffy roughly pull Xander away and ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Professor opened his mouth, but the two youngsters had long gone already.

..... 

"That was close." Xander sighed when the two finally arrived back to the common room. "Next time remind me not to leave the common room this late."

"Why is she so nervous about it?" Buffy pulled out the small bottle she had taken from Willow's trunk, frowning as the color of the liquid inside seemed to change from red to silver then back to red again.

"We better give it to Hermione. See if she knows what it is."

..... 

It had been almost three weeks since the Christmas holiday had ended and the new term had started. Hermione had been sent to the hospital wing after the 'Polyjuice incident and had stayed there ever since. After class, Buffy and Xander made their way into the hospital wing with books in hand. "Hey 'Mione." The blond witch smiled at her friend, who was sitting on the hospital bed with books surrounding her.

"Hey!" Hermione grinned when she spotted her friends... and the books. "Oh good. Put those anywhere." Buffy looked around, before deciding to put the stack of books onto the nightstand - along with many others she had brought to her earlier.

"My Cat-Lady." Xander nodded at Hermione. Her head had already turned back to human - even though her tail was still swinging around. "Madam Pince asked that we relay a message to you: She'd appreciate it if you'd leave a few books for the rest of the school."

"I've got to keep up, haven't I?" Hermione sent a glare at Xander before turning towards Buffy. "Any new leads?"

Buffy shook her head. "What about the blood?"

Hermione sighed. "I have looked in every potion book I can get but I still can't find any spells that require blood as integrate." She paused. "Though if it's really blood, I think it could be unicorn's, since it was the only blood which is in silver."

"Unicorn? But I thought people who hurt unicorn would turn live a half life." Hermione nodded. "You don't think she..." Buffy paused. "I mean, she still looks human."

"I honesty don't know." Hermione sighed.

"Maybe she just used the blood to write those things on the wall."

"It doesn't look like unicorn blood on the wall. Besides, why wast unicorn blood when you can use other kinds of blood? And even if she really did use the unicorn blood to write on the wall, we still haven't got enough evid- hey!" Buffy turned and found Xander holding up a get-well card which he grabbed it from under Hermione's pillow. "Give it back!"

"'To Miss Granger.'" Xander opened the card and read aloud. "Wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher Gilderoy Lockhart.'" The dark hair boy paused and turned towards Hermione with disgust written all over his face. "You sleep with this under your pillow?"

"Of course not!" Hermione immediately blushed. "I don't know how it got there..." Xander immediately raised an eyebrow at her, while Buffy grabbed the card and read it - drool slowly appeared from the corner of her mouth. "Where's Harry and Ron?" She quickly grabbed it back from Buffy before she could drool all over it.

"Oh. They went to the Quidditch Field to save us a good seat. Ravenclaw verses Slytherin. We're thinking about checking out Slytherin's new broom."

"Right. The one that shot Draco."

Buffy finally snapped herself out of the 'drooling moment' and smirked. "May be we can get to see that again."

"I wonder who sent Slytherin the broom?"

..... 

"You'll do fine."

Willow nodded and flashed Marcus a smile as the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain put his hand on her shoulder, encouraging her. It was her second match since joining the team - or more specifically, since she knew about the existence of this sport, and she couldn't help but feel nervous. She turned toward Draco, and couldn't help giggling as Draco looked at her broomstick nervously. It seemed that the broom didn't like anyone touching it except herself. Draco, Marcus and Pucey had all experienced being 'slapped' by the broom. Dawn, cleverer than the others in Willow's opinion, had refused to even go near the broomstick. "I'm not that thick." She had said. Willow couldn't help but giggled again.

"Let's go." The captain announced. Willow followed her other teammates and marched through the opened door towards the Quidditch field.

..... 

* * *


	21. Part 20

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **20**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thanks Joahn for b-reading the story... URRRRRRRRRRRR! Exam on Wed!!! X( **

* * *

..... 

"I can't believe Ravenclaw didn't score even one point!" Xander exclaimed.

"Isn't that ten points per score? Technically, they can never get one point." Buffy pointed out, and immediately received a glance from Xander.

"Well, at least they won the match." Harry said.

"What's the use? Slytherin had already scored 110 points." Ron frowned. "But did you see Slytherin's broom? It's even faster than Nimbus Ninety-Three!"

"Tell me about it." Buffy said. "I wonder why the others didn't buy the same model..."

"I've never seen that one before... have you?" Harry turned towards Ron and Ron shook his head.

"Spill it." Buffy turned towards the smirking Xander.

"What?"

"You've got that 'I-know-something-you-don't' look on your face."

"No I do not!"

"Yes you do. You're doing it right now."

Xander lowered his voice. "Wanna know what model is it?" Buffy, Ron and Harry nodded immediately. Xander held up his figure and gestured them to move closer. "It's hand-made."

"WHAT?!"

"I heard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Said something about someone hand making the broom especially for Slytherin. That's why the others can't touch it."

"You're kidding me, right?" Ron frowned. "Can someone hand make a broomstick?"

Buffy shrugged. "But who?"

"Don't know. He didn't say." Xander fished into the pocket in his robe and drew out a chocolate bar, taking a bite out of it. "Though it seems even Slytherin doesn't know who sent her the broomstick."

"Wouldn't be Voldemort, at least."

"Don't say his name!" Ron shivered. "It's bad luck!"

Buffy raised an impressive eyebrow at Ron. "Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!"

Ron took a step back, his shoulder crashed into Xander's, causing him to drop his barely eaten chocolate bar. "My chocolate!" Xander cried.

"See!" Ron pointed at Buffy. "It's all your fault!"

Buffy laughed. Harry merely shook his head and asked. "Why wouldn't it be Voldemort, assuming he is really Slytherin's father?"

"Do you think he would hand-make a broomstick for anyone?" Ron's mouth quickly formed an 'o', while Xander was still staring at his chocolate bar, longing.

"Doesn't matter." Harry shook his head. "Even if she wasn't related to Voldemort doesn't mean she isn't the heir of Slytherin."

"True."

..... 

Willow, along with her teammates, was going back towards the Slytherin Common Room when Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy appeared. "Willow."

"Hello Lucius." Willow nodded at Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape ordered the rest of the team to go back to Common Room, leaving Willow, Draco, the Potions Master and Lucius standing outside the Quidditch Pitch.

"You did really well today Willow."

"Thank you." Willow blushed. Lucius stared at the broomstick in Willow's hand for a moment. "I heard you've received a new broom recently. May I...?"

Willow tensed. "Um..." She looked at Professor Snape, but he just stood there, his face blank. "O-okay." She handed the broom to the older Malfoy.

A spark appeared immediately when Lucius touched the broom. He bit his lip, seemingly in pain but didn't make a sound. He gave the broom a last glance before quickly handing it back to Willow. "It's a very fine broom... Willswyn."

"Thank you." Willow nodded, even though a frown formed on her pale face.

"Well," Lucius cleared his throat. "I better go. Severus. Draco." He nodded at Professor Snape and his own son before walking away. Willow and Draco exchange a glance, both confused.

..... 

Harry and Xander mounted the stairs towards the second floor after returning some books to the library. The cat tail on Hermione's buttocks had finally disappeared and Madam Pomfrey had discharged her once she had stopped coughing up fur balls. Buffy and Ron was helping her settle back into her room, leaving Harry and Xander to return the books Hermione had used to study during her time in the hospital wing. "I always thought Hermione was mental, but can you believe she falls for that smarmy nonsense of Lockhart's? I mean, Buffy I understand, but Hermione?"

Harry smiled. "Well, I-" He paused when he felt himself stepping into a pile of water. Looking down, he found the whole floor was now flooded with water - water that was coming from the Girls' bathroom - the lavatory that Moaning Myrtle settled in. "Looks like Myrtle's flooded the bathroom."

"Huh?" Xander looked down at the flooded floor, then Harry, then the lavatory door, and then back to Harry again. "Yuck!" He made a face before following his friend into the lavatory.

..... 

"Sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!" The two dark hair boys took a step back when they were greeted by a furious Moaning Myrtle once they stepped into the lavatory.

"Who threw it at you anyway?" Harry asked, his eyes staring at the black book on the floor curiously.

Moaning Myrtle voice suddenly softened. "I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head." Harry and Xander immediately exchange a glance.

Harry picked up the book, when Xander suddenly clapped his hands. "Hey Harry! We can use her as moving target for Quidditch practice!" Moaning Myrtle immediately growled, and Harry quickly pulled Xander out of the bathroom.

..... 

Harry sat in the common room, his eyes staring at the small black book he taken took from the girls' lavatory. Xander and the others had already gone to bed, leaving Harry with the old book.

The dark haired boy had gone back and forth, finding nothing but blank page after blank page. On the cover, the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' was printed in golden paint at the bottom, but other then that, nothing, not even a word.

Harry frowned, his eyes dragging around until he spotted a bottle of ink on the table. He picked up his quill, dipping it into the ink, and opened the first page of the book. "Um..." He held his quill, hesitated, a drop of ink dropped onto the page. Harry eyes widened when the ink blazed and disappeared into the page. He turned for pages, his eyes even wider when he found no trace of ink. He dipped his quill again, this time without hesitation, and wrote: '_My name is Harry Potter_'.

Just like the drop before, the ink disappeared. But seconds later, dark ink oozed out of the page, showing a new line of words: _'Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle.'_ Just like the drop before, the ink disappeared. But seconds later, dark ink oozed out of the page, showing a new line of words: '_Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle._'.

'_Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_'

'_Yes._'

Harry squeaked in excitement. '_Can you tell me?_' He wrote.

'_No._'

Harry sat back, defeated by the answer. But to his surprise, words appeared again.

'_But I can show you._' Harry leaned forward immediately. '_Let me take you back fifty years ago..._'

Suddenly, the pages fluttered and stopped in the middle. '_June the 13th_' appeared on the top of the page. Harry carefully held up the book and lean closer, waiting. He swallowed when suddenly lights shooting out of the book, forcing Harry to squeeze his eyes shut. The young wizard didn't see himself being embraced by the light, and suddenly disappeared into thin air.

..... 

When Harry opened his eyes again, he found himself standing in the middle of the Hogwarts corridor, everything around him (save himself) was in blank and white. He slowly walked down the corridor, and found a tall boy standing at the corner of stairs towards the second floor, watching something quietly.

"Excuse me." Harry took a step forward and asked. "Could you tell me what's going on here?" The boy didn't respond, as if he couldn't hear him. "Are you Tom Riddle?" Again, no response. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Harry frowned, and followed the boy's line of sight towards the second floor, and found a group of old witches and wizards carrying a stretcher with a covered body on it.

"Riddle?" The boy and Harry quickly turned towards the voice, and found a younger Professor Dumbledore standing at the top of the stairs. "Come."

"Professor Dumbledore." Tom Riddle nodded, and walked towards the professor.

"It's not wise to be wandering around this late, Tom." The professor said.

"Yes, Professor. I suppose I..." Tom took a deep breath. "I just had to see for myself if the rumors were true."

"I'm afraid they are, Tom."

"About the school as well? They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they Professor?"

"I'm afraid headmaster Dippet may have no choice."

"If it all stopped..." Tom asked, became a bit ambitious. "If the person responsible was caught..."

Dumbledore pull back a bit, before taking a step forward. "Is there something... you wish to tell me?"

Tom blinked for a second. "No. No sir. Nothing."

The professor studied Tom for a second, the very same look he had when he asked the same question to Harry fifty years later. "Very well then. Off you go."

"Good night sir." Tom said, and quickly walked off.

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment, before running after Tom.

..... 

* * *


	22. Part 21

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **21**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note 1: **Thank you Joahn for beta reading the story!**  
Note 2: **Once again, thank you for all the reviews. You guys are the best! ( Oh and Lisa, no need to smack your head cos you got to save me some in case the story ending is too lame... I'm still trying to edit it so it won't sound too boring or like some big essay conclusion. ;p )**

* * *

..... 

Harry followed Tom down to the basement of the castle and towards a closed iron door. Tom looked around for a second, before drawing his wand and swinging the door opened. "Evening Hagrid." Young Hagrid quickly slammed the trunk in front of him shut and turned towards Tom nervously. "I'm going to have to turn you in Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone but-"

"You can't! You don't understand!"

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"It wasn't him! Aragog never'd kill no one! Never!"

Tom's voice softened. "Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Just stand aside."

"No!"

"Stand aside Hagrid." Tom said more forcefully.

"No!"

Ignored Hagrid's protest, Tom pointed his wand towards the trunk, and started sending energy balls at it. The trunk blazed open, and a large spider quickly ran out of the trunk and out of the room. Tom shot several more energy towards the spider, but it disappeared into the night.

"Aragog! Aragog!" Hagrid shouted, went after the spider, only to have Tom pointing his wand at him.

"I can't let you go Hagrid." Tom said. "They'll have your wand Hagrid. You'll be expelled."

Harry blinked as he felt himself being pulled away by some unknown force. And the next thing he knew, he was being pushed back into the chair in the common room. "Wow."

..... 

"It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be." Hermione shook her head as she walked across the Hogwarts ground with Harry and Buffy.

"We don't even know this Widow-"

"Riddle." Harry corrected Buffy, but only rewarded by a raising eyebrow from the blond witch.

"-**Riddle**. I mean, he sounds like dirty filthy snot to me."

Hermione frowned. "You do know that 'dirty' and 'filthy' means the same thing, right?" Buffy raised her other eyebrow.

"The monster killed someone, Buffy. What would **you** do?" Harry ignored the side-track and said.

"Look." Hermione stopped in front of her friends. "Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go ask him about it?"

Buffy laughed dryly. "Ask? How? Oh hello Hagrid." Buffy said in a mocking voice. "Say, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"

"Mad an' hairy? Wouldn' be talkin' 'bou me, now would yeh?"

The trio spun, and found Hagrid stood right behind them, a huge grin on his face. "No!" They answered too quickly, all with a guilty look painted on their face.

Hagrid looked at them curiously. Seeing Hagrid's face, Harry decided to change the topic before he asked further. "What's that you've got, Hagrid?" He nodded at the canister Hagrid was holding.

"Oh. Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. Fer the Mandrakes, yeh know. Accordin' ter Professor Sprout, they still got a bit o' growin' up ter do, but once their acne clears up, we'll be able to chop 'em up, stew 'em an' get those people in the hospital un-pertrified." He sighed. "'Til then, yer three best watch yerselves, all righ'?" The trio nodded. "Um." Hagrid nodded at himself before slowly making his way towards the castle.

The trio watched Hagrid walked away, and sighed in relief at the same time. "Harry! Harry!" They blinked and found Xander running towards them. "You better come."

..... 

"What the heck?" Was Buffy's first reaction when she followed Xander into the dormitory room Harry shared with his friends. Harry's bed was a mess; pillows, clothes scattered all over the floor. The trunk at the end of Harry's bed was open and had been thrown around, as were the drawers.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless, it wasn't a student..." Hermione said quietly.

"Well whoever it was, they were looking for something." Ron said from behind Harry.

Harry quickly knelt beside the mess, looking around. Slowly, he looked up at his friends, eyes widened. "And they found it..." He stood up. "Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

..... 

Back in the Common Room, Hermione sat at the table, one hand holding a quill and the other holding her own head. In front of her lay an opened notebook, with lists of names written on it. "Um..." 

"Hey." Hermione looked up and found Buffy smiling at her. "What cha' doing?" She looked at the notebook. "Malfoy, Rosier, Parkinson, Slytherin... What's that?"

"List of suspects." Hermione sighed, crossing out Draco's name. "Is Harry tidying up the room?"

"Yeah. Ron and Xander are helping him." Buffy frowned when she saw Hagrid's name on it. "I thought you don't think Hagrid is the heir of Slytherin."

"But we don't have anything to rule him out either. Besides..." Hermione's eyes moved towards the stairs towards the boy's dormitory. "He can go inside Harry's room anytime. As much as I hate to say this, it is suspicious."

"Snape's can go inside the dormitory."

"You mean..."

"Why not? He's a Slytherin." Buffy paused. "Or Roaster."

"You mean Dawn Rosier?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Think about it: she is a first year; all Roasters are Slytherin; oh, and don't forget: she **hates** us."

Hermione scratched her head a little. "But if we assume the heir of Slytherin is the one who stole Tom Riddle's diary, then we can rule out all students in Slytherin."

"Not necessary. If they used Polyjuice..."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, say, if the thief really used Polyjuice to sneak into Harry's room, it's got to be when we're still in class. It is the only time no one's there, right?"

"Right."

"But Slytherin was there with us every class... was there anyone missing today?" Buffy shook her head. "Well, then it won't be a Slytherin student then, at least not a second year Slytherin."

"Urrrrrrrrrr." Buffy threw herself onto the chair nearby. "I hate this!"

Hermione smiled at Buffy before turning back towards the list.

..... 

"Um... what to choose... what to choose..." Willow whispered, her eyes dragging around at the different textbooks in front of her in the large table of the Slytherin Common Room. 

"Willow." Willow looked up and found Draco standing there, looking down at the books on the table. "Studying?"

Willow shook her head. "I'm trying to decide what subjects I gonna take next year. What about you?"

"No idea. Though I've heard Care of Magical Creatures is quite an interesting subject." The blond said, then made a face. "I just hope Saint Potter wouldn't take the same class-"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Willow looked up at Draco and cocked her head. "I mean, I do understand that he is a Gryffindor and everything... not that I have anything against Gryffindor, personally I think being in Gryffindor is as good as being in Slytherin, but of course being a Slytherin we should think Slytherin is better than Gryffindor, and we do win lots of house cups and..." The redhead shook herself out of the babble. "You seem to hate Harry specifically. And what's the problem with muggle-borns learning magic anyway? I mean, if you don't count the fact that my mother being a witch, I can almost be catalogued as a muggle-born..."

Draco's face darkened for a moment. "You're not, Willow. Never put yourself with one of those mudbloods. Your parents **are** great wizards..."

"How would you know?" Willow looked down at the floor. "I don't even know myself." She whispered.

"Trust me on this, Willow." Draco closed up the distance between himself and Willow, looked deep into her eyes. "Your parents are the greatest wizards in the wizarding world, and you will be too." He smirked. "We both belong to Slytherin... to the wizarding world."

Willow smiled a bit. "Thank you."

Draco smiled and stood, taking Willow's hand. "How about a little ride on my broom? It's a nice view of Hogwarts at night."

Willow nodded, and followed Draco towards the courtyard.

..... 

Harry, who was wearing a whole set of Quidditch robes, walking down the corridor with his broomstick. Along with Ron, the two met up with Buffy and Xander near the Quidditch pitch. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around. "I though she said she would come to see the match."

"She was," Xander answered. "But then suddenly she just shouted 'Oh-oh-oh! I think I understand something!', and then poof!"

"Poof?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "She went to the library." She explained.

"That's Hermione." Ron nodded at Buffy. "When in doubt, go to the library."

Harry scratched his head a little. "But what did she understand?"

Buffy and Xander shrugged. "Well, we better go. See you after the match Harry." Buffy said, and the trio left for the stand while Harry turned to join his Quidditch team-mates.

..... 

"Listen up now." The Gryffindor Quidditch team captain said. "We play our game, Hufflepuff won't stand a chance." He led his team towards the pitch. "We're stronger, quicker, smarter."

"Not to mention they're dead terrified Harry'll petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." George said.

Much to Harry's surprise, Wood agreed. "Well that too."

Just then, Professor McGonagall appeared in front of them, stopping them from entering the pitch. "This match has been canceled."

"Canceled?" Wood asked astonished. "You can't cancel Quidditch-"

"Silence Wood. You will return to Gryffindor Tower now." She then turned towards Harry. "Potter, you and I will find Mr Weasley and the others. There's something you need to see."

..... 

Willow's smile turned into a frown when she saw students leaving the Quidditch pitch. "What's going on?" She frowned, and turned towards Draco. 

Draco shrugged. He turned towards a student nearby, grabbing him on his shoulder. "Hey, isn't there a match today?"

"It has been canceled."

"What? They can't cancel Quidditch!"

"I heard someone got attacked again." Another student plugged in.

"Who?" Draco asked.

The two students shrugged and left. Draco turned, but Willow was already no where to be seen. "Willow?"

..... 

* * *


	23. Part 22

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **22**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz **

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thanks Joahn for beta reading the story! :)**

* * *

..... 

Professor McGonagall led Harry and co towards the hospital wing, but stopped right in front of the door. "I warn you." She turned, looking at them seriously. "This will be a bit of a shock."

"C'mon Professor. You're killing me here." Buffy scowled.

Professor McGonagall sighed and opened the door, leading them towards a bed that was occupied by a familiar face - Hermione.

"Hermione!" The youngsters rushed to Hermione's side. The Gryffindor bookworm was petrified, her right hand thrust into the air, surprise written all over her face.

"She was found near the library along with this." The professor picked up a small mirror from the nightstand. "Does this mean anything to you?" Harry shook his head. Professor McGonagall nodded, before stepping away quietly.

Harry took the seat on the bed next to Hermione, staring helplessly. Buffy took the other side, her hands softly touching the petrified girl. Behind her, Xander stood there, his hands on Buffy's shoulder, his dark eyes filled with tears. At the end of the bed, Ron stood there, his fists squeezed tightly.

..... 

Later that night in the Gryffindor Common Room, Professor McGonagall read out a new list of rules to the students. "All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. **No** Exceptions." The professor rolled up the scroll. "I should tell you all this: unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed." She sighed and left the common room.

"If only I'd went to the library with 'Mione..."

"Buffy..." Xander stared at Buffy helplessly. "If you were with her you might've just gotten hurt too."

"But..." Buffy looked down at the floor, biting her lip.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid." Harry finally whispered.

"What's the use? He can't un-petrify 'Mione."

"I know." Harry said. "But if he did set the monster loose last time, even by accident - he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets." He looked at his friends firmly. "And that's a start."

"But you heard the professor. We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class." Ron frowned.

"I guess it's time to get my Dad's old clock out again."

..... 

Harry, Ron, Xander and Buffy all squeezed underneath the invisible cloak, slowly making their way towards Hagrid hut. "Just stop stepping on my feet already!" Buffy hissed at Xander.

"Shh!" Harry warned.

"Hey! Look!" Everyone halted when they saw Dawn Rosier sneaking down the corridor. "Where is she going?" Xander asked.

"Is she... heading for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"C'mon." Harry hurried the others. "We're almost there."

..... 

Hagrid was sitting in front of the fireplace in his hut, staring at the fire. Suddenly, a he heard a knock at his door. The giant quickly stood and picked up the crossbow on the table nearby, and slowly moved towards the door. "Who's there?" He stopped in front of the door and kicked it open, but found no one there. "Hello?" He looked around. "He-"

"Geeze Hagrid." Harry dropped the cloak and Buffy raised an eyebrow at Hagrid. "Put that thing away would ya? I don't wanna die yet."

"Oh. It's only you." Hagrid sighed in relieve. "C'mon in." He stepped aside and let the others into his hut.

"What? 'Only you'?" Xander frowned at the half grant. "Hi Fang." His frown turned into a smile when he saw Hagrid's dog Fang lying on the sun-chair nearby, resting.

"What's that for?" Harry asked, nodding at the crossbow.

"Nothin'. I've been expecting'..." Hagrid paused for a moment. "Doesn't matter. Sit down. I'll make tea." Hagrid took the kettle and pouted the water, his hands shaking so nervously that it spilled onto the table, and the action didn't go un-noticed.

"Hagrid, are you alright?"

"I'm alrigh'. I'm alrigh'." Hagrid sighed.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yea. I heard that all righ'."

"Look..." Harry took a deep breath. "We have to ask you something." Hagrid turned towards Harry. "Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hargid took a step forward. "What you have to understand-" His words were cut short when someone knocked on the door. "Quick! Hide in the cloak!"

Harry immediately held up the invisible cloak and the gang hid themselves in the corner, using the cloak to cover them.

"Don't say a word." Hagrid whispered to the gang before moving towards the door, again, a crossbow in hand. "Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid squeezed in surprise when he saw the headmaster standing there with an old short man.

"Good evening Hagrid." Dumbledore nodded. "I wonder, could we..."

"Of course! Com' in!" Hagrid immediately let the two into the hut.

"Hey! That's Dad's boss!" Ron whispered. "Cornelius Fudge! The Minister of Magic!"

"Bad business Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come." Fudge shook his head. "Three attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never... You know I never... Professor Dumbledore, sir..." Hagrid looked at the headmaster for help.

Dumbledore turned towards Fudge. "I want it understood Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence."

"Look, Albus," Fudge shook his head again. "Hagrid's record's against him. I've got to take him."

"Take me?" Hagrid took a step forward. "Where? Not the Azkaban prison!"

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Hagrid-"

Just then, the front door opened again, and Lucius Malfoy stepped into the hut with a smirk on his face. "Already here, Fudge? Good." He walked towards the minister.

"What're you doin' here?" Hagrid's voice darken. "Get outta my house!"

"Believe me." The older Malfoy walked towards where the gang was hiding and stopped in front of them, even though he couldn't see them. "I have no pleasure at all in being inside your-" He paused, looking around. "You call this a house?" He shook his head. "Now, I simply called at the school and was told the headmaster was here." He turned towards Professor Dumbledore.

"What exactly is it that you want with me?"

"The governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension." He handed over a roll of parchment to Dumbledore. The minister, who had been astounded by the new development, quickly reached for the parchment. The headmaster stopped him, and accepted the parchment from Lucius. "You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch." He turned back towards the gang. "What with all these attacks, there'll be no muggle-borns left at Hogwarts... and we all know what an **awful** loss to the school."

Ron and Harry exchanged glance when they saw a smirk appeared from Lucius' face.

"Yeh can't take Professor Dumbledore away! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! You mark my words there'll be killin's next!"

"You think so?" The governor raised an eyebrow.

"Calm yourself Hagrid!" Professor Dumbledore said, narrowing his eyes at Lucius. "If the governors want my removal Lucius, I shall of course step aside." He stepped towards Lucius. "However... you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who... ask for it." He turned his glace towards the direction where the gang was hiding... and unmistakably, at Harry.

Lucius followed Dumbledore's gaze but found nothing. He frowned a bit, before turning back towards the ex-headmaster. "Admirable sentiments." He smirked again. "Shall we?" He went towards the door and opened it, waiting for Dumbledore to leave.

The Professor sent one last glace towards Harry, before leaving the hut quietly. "Fudge." Lucius nodded at the minister and left the hut. Fugde then turned towards Hagrid. "Come Hagrid."

Hagrid cleared his throat and looked around. "If ah... anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they have ter do is follow the spiders." He nodded to himself. "That'd lead 'em right." He paused. "Tha's all I've to say." Fudge looked at Hagrid with confusion as the half-grant moved towards the door. "Oh, and someone need to feed Fang, by the way."

After the door finally closed, Harry immediately dropped the cloak again. "Hagrid's right!" Ron said. "With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!"

"Hey! Look!" Buffy pointed at the wall nearby, and found a group of spiders crawling out through the opened window.

Harry quickly grabbed the lantern nearby. "C'mon." Buffy and Ron immediately followed him out.

"C'mon Fang." Xander said, and the dog quickly followed Xander and joined the others out of the hut.

..... 

The gang watched as the line of spiders moved from Hagrid's hut towards the Dark Forest. "C'mon." Harry said.

"What?"

"You heard Hagrid. 'Follow the spiders'."

"But they're heading into the Dark Forest!" Ron complained.

Harry sighed and followed the spiders with Buffy and Fang. Ron and Xander looked at each other for a second before finally started moving. "Why spiders?" Ron continued his complaint as they marched into the Dark Forest. "Why couldn't it be 'follow the butterflies'?"

..... 

Professor Snape looked up from his table when he heard someone knocking on his chamber's door. "Professor." Willow peeked her head through the door.

"Ms Slytherin." Professor Snape nodded at the redhead. "What can I do for you today?"

"It didn't work." Willow blurred out.

"Oh?" The Potion Master frowned a bit. "Not at all?"

Willow shook her head. "I almost blew up the whole lavatory."

"Um..." The professor frowned harder. "I see."

"Maybe... maybe I shouldn't-"

"No!" Professor Snape said a bit too quickly and too loudly, startling the youngster. "It is extremely important that you learn how to control it." He looked at the clock nearby. "It's late. Why don't you go back to your dormitory first? We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Willow nodded and turned, but stopped, before turning back towards the professor. "The attacks-"

"There's nothing you need to worry about, Ms Slytherin." The Professor cut the redhead off. "Now, off you go."

Willow looked at the professor for a moment. "Good night sir." The professor watched the redhead left, his dark eyes unreadable.

..... 

* * *


	24. Part 23

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **23**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thanks Joahn for b-reading the story!**

* * *

..... 

"I don't like this." Ron complained for the hundredth times since the gang had followed the spiders into the Dark Forest. The others had long ignored the redhead, even Fang preferring to walk with Buffy at the front than with him, leaving Xander the only one who occasionally threw him a look of sympathy - probably because he was as scared as Ron. "I don't like this at all!"

"For the love of God, Ron, do shut up!" Buffy finally had enough and turned towards Ron. She paused, disgust written all over her face. "And you make me sound like Giles!"

"All you need now is a pair of glasses." Xander giggled.

"Blame Fred! If he didn't turn my teddy bear into a great spider-"

"When you were three!" Buffy hissed. "Besides, we're following the spiders, not hugging the spiders!"

"Shh! Look!" Harry held up the lantern. The others followed his sight, and found the spiders marching into a large cavern.

"Can we go now?" Ron pleaded.

"C'mon." Harry urged. Xander and Ron exchanged a nervous glance, before entering the cave with their friends.

..... 

Willow snuck into the hospital wing, a bunch of flowers in hand. Closing the door behind her, she moved towards Hermione's bed, and exchanged the dead flowers in the vase with the new ones. "I don't even know why I bother." Willow whispered to herself with a sigh, before excusing herself and slunk out of the wing.

..... 

The gang moved deeper and deeper into the cavern when Harry, who was at the front, halted suddenly. "Don't panic." He whispered, before holding the lantern higher, trying to get a clear look of the shadow in front of them.

"Who is it?" A deep voice echoed in the cavern. "Hagrid, is that you?"

Buffy swallowed. "We're friends of Hagrid's."

The shadow slowly matched out from the dark. The gang instantly backed away a little as they watched an elephant-size black spider with three eyes appeared in front of them.

Harry took a deep breath. "You... you are Aragog, aren't you?"

"Yes." Aragog replied. "Hagrid has never sent another man into our hollow before."

"And young lady." Buffy added.

"He's in trouble." Harry said. "Up at school, there've been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets." Ron tugged Xander's sleeve, nodding at the ground. "Like before." Both Ron and Xander started looking around fearfully.

"That's a lie!" Aragog hissed. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

Ron and Xander tapped onto Buffy's shoulder, but Buffy shrugged their hands away. "And you're not that monster?" She asked, her face masked with doubt.

"No. The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land - in the pocket of a traveler."

Ron and Xander tapped Buffy's shoulder again. Buffy turned, prepared to shout at her friends when she spotted something on the ground, her face quickly turned white.

"But if you're not the monster," Harry asked, still unaware of the horror quickly developing on his friends' faces. "What did kill that girl fifty years ago?"

"We **do not** speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."

Buffy started poking Harry on his arms, only to be shoved away by the black hair boy. "But have you seen it?" Harry took a step forward and asked.

"I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom." Buffy, Ron and Xander were now all poking at Harry as Aragog continued. "When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

Finally, Harry had enough. "WHAT?!" He turned towards the trio. Harry followed Ron's glance towards the ceiling, and found spiders dropping down towards them. He looked around, and found themselves surrounded by hundreds of spiders - spiders the size of a pony. "Um." Harry cleared his throat and turned back towards Aragog. "Well, thank you." He started walking backwards slowly with the others. "We'll just... go..."

"Go?" Aragog hissed again. "I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

"C-can we panic now?" Ron whispered.

A spider dropped in front of the gang, and Harry quickly swung the lantern in hand, forcing it to take a few steps back. Fang kept himself next to Buffy, barking loudly at the spiders. Slowly, the gang moved backwards, their backs against each other while the spiders surrounded them and closed in on them. After several more swings, Harry dropped the lantern and drew his wand, immediately followed by Buffy and Xander. "Any spell?" Buffy asked nervously.

"One, but not enough for all of them." Harry said.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Xander whined.

Suddenly a sharp light shot towards the gang with a loud horn followed right behind. The spiders quickly drew back as the Anglia came crashing though the groups of spiders and stopped in front of the gang, with its doors flung open. "Go!" Buffy called as the four plus a dog rushed into the car.

The gang quickly entered the car: Harry and Ron in the front and Buffy, Fang and Xander in the back. The spiders didn't give up though. One spider jumped on top of the car, and another landed right in front of the windshield. "GO! GO!" Harry screamed, and Anglia immediately reversed, heading towards the nearest exit.

The four screamed as the car dashed towards the exit, sending the spiders flying back several miles. It kept going until they could no longer saw the cavern, and stopped in the middle of nowhere. The gang looked at each other, silently thanking God for being alive, when suddenly a spider appeared beside an opened window, its legs held onto Ron's neck and tried to pull him out. "Ron!" Buffy leaned forward, and without thinking, she stabbed her wand into one of the spider's eyes. The spider immediately pulled away and ran into the dark.

"Thanks for that." Ron coughed and whispered.

Buffy frowned at her wand. "As long as you can clean this mess for me." She made a face at the sticky goo on it. "Eww."

"Well, at least you remembered to pull it out." Harry remarked. "How would you have explained to Professor Giles that your wand was hanging in a spider's eye?"

"Ah..." Xander's voice brought everyone attention towards him. The dark hair boy raised his shaking figure, pointing, and the others' face quickly turned into horror when a sea of spiders appeared and slowly marched towards the car.

"Get us out of here! Now!" Harry shouted. Ron quickly stepped on the accelerator and turned the wheel hard, and Anglia spun itself around until its tail's facing the spiders. "Move!" Ron shifted the stick, and the car quickly dashed forward. "Faster! Faster!" Harry shouted again, watching as the spiders moved closer and closer.

"Get it in the air!" Buffy screamed. "Quick!"

Ron tried to downshift, but couldn't. "Flying gear's jammed!"

"They're coming!" Xander shouted.

Harry put his hands on top of Ron's on the gear, and leaned down, desperately trying to get the gear to move. "C'mon! FLY!" He urged.

The car headed straight forward towards a huge fallen trunk. "LOOK OUT!" Xander screamed. Harry and Ron looked up at the same time, and to their surprise, the gear suddenly gave in and pushed downwards, and Anglia immediately took off in the air, its wheels barely missing the trunk.

..... 

Anglia flew unsteadily in the air until it reached the edge of the Dark Forest. It landed just next to Hagrid's hut with a huge thump, and the gang slowly got off the car, their legs shaking from all the excitement. Fang, on the other hand, dashed out of the car and immediately ran back into Hagrid's hut. "'Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders!'" Ron shouted angrily. "If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!"

"Big **if**." Xander muttered.

Anglia suddenly started again and quickly ran back into the Dark Forest. Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Does it think it's a cab or something?"

Ron ignored Buffy's command and turned towards Harry. "I mean, what's the point sending us in there? What did we find out?"

"We know one thing." Harry said. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets." He frowned. "He was innocent."

..... 

Willow quickly made her way towards her dormitory room when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed, but before any sound could get out, she felt the hand moved up and covered her mouth. Turning around, she found Dawn standing there with a raising eyebrow. "You gonna wake up the whole dorm!" She hissed, slowly retreated her hand.

"Dawn?" Willow blinked.

"That's my name." Dawn giggled, but quickly turned serious again. "Where've you been? I've been waiting for you for hours!"

"I told you. I went looking for Professor Snape."

"For three hours? Is there something between you and Snape that you aren't telling me? Because it just..." Dawn paused. "Eww."

"You are evil." Willow hit Dawn lightly on her shoulder. "And no. I went to-" Willow halted, then shook her head. "Anyway, what's up?" Dawn drew out an old issue of Daily Prophet. "Newspaper?"

"Well, you remember telling me your mother's supposed to be a witch and stuff? That she's a Rosenberg?" Willow nodded. "Look." Dawn opened the newspaper, pointing at an article about the pureblood in the England wizarding world. Willow eyes went wide when she saw one of the pictures was her mother, or at least who she thought the young redhead was, standing in front of an older man and woman, blushing. "Obviously she is the last of the Rosenberg family. My granddad used to work in the Daily Prophet before he started working for the Minister. He kept all his work."

"So my mom **really** is a witch."

"A pureblood, apparently." Dawn said. "It said the Rosenbergs had a huge yard of land and a mansion near Ben Nevis."

"But my mom didn't have an accent..." Willow frowned, her eyes still focusing on the blushing redhead in the photo.

"May be she used a spell or something?"

"But why? I mean, why did she not tell me? Why did she have to hide all these from me?" Willow looked up, her eyes filled with unleashed tears. "Why?"

Dawn shrugged helplessly, watching the redhead staring at the old photo, silently asking the questions that none of them could answer.

..... 

* * *


	25. Part 24

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **24**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thank you Joahn for b-reading the story!!! :)**

* * *

..... 

Harry, joining his friends in the hospital wing, gathered around at Hermione's bed and watched the petrified girl sadly. Xander moved himself towards the nightstand, and frowned when he saw the fresh flowers in the vase. "Did you change her flowers?" He asked Harry.

Harry shook his head and sat next to Hermione, his hand softly touching Hermione's tightened fist. Xander shrugged, and changed the flowers anyway.

"Wish you were here, Hermione." Harry whispered as Buffy joined him quietly. "We need you. Now more than ever..." Ron and Xander sighed.

Harry looked down at Hermione's petrified fist, and frowned when he saw something. He carefully un-did Hermione's fist, and found a crumpled piece of paper. "What's that?" Buffy asked, moving closer to Harry.

"Buffy..." Harry's eyes widened. "This is what Hermione was doing in the library the day she was attacked!" He jumped out from the bed. "C'mon!"

"What?" Buffy exchanged glance with Ron and Xander before running after the dark hair boy.

..... 

The gang walked down the corridor as Harry read out from the clutched paper. "'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eyes. Spiders flee before it...'" He turned towards Buffy. "This is it! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak! It's a snake!"

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye," Ron winked in confusion. "Why is it no one's dead?"

The others frowned. Buffy's eyes slowly dragged towards the window, watching her own reflection. "Because no one did look it in the eye..." She turned towards the others. "Not directly at least..." Her hand reached for her chin as she started pacing. "Colin saw it through his camera. Justin..."

Harry quickly caught up. "Justin must've seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost, he couldn't die again. And Hermione... had the mirror! I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners in case it came along."

"And Mrs Norris?" Ron asked. "I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry."

Buffy pointed at the window. "Window reflection, Ron. She only saw it **on** the window..."

Harry quickly scanned the page again. "'Spiders flee before it'... It all fits!"

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around?" Xander raised another question. "A dirty great snake! Someone would have seen it unless it got itself an invisible cloak..." He turned towards Harry. "You didn't lend it your dad's cloak, did you?" Harry merely frowned at him.

"Hermione answered that too." Buffy pointed at the corner of the paper. Everyone looked down and saw Hermione's hand writing: 'pipes'.

"Pipes?" Xander blinked for a second and started looking around fearfully. "It's using the plumbing..."

"Remember what Aragog said? About that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom?" Everyone turned and looked at Harry. "What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle!"

Just then, Professor McGonagall's voice echoed in the corridor. "All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately." No need for another word, the gang immediately ran towards the second floor corridor.

..... 

"Dear Lord." Professor Giles halted when he saw the message written on the wall.

"As you can see," Professor McGonagall said worriedly to the other professors, none of them saw Harry and co hiding just around the corner. "The Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself. Students must be sent home... I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Professor Lockhart chose that exact moment to charge in. "So sorry." He said cheerfully. "Dozed off. What have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart." Professor Snape smirked. "Your moment has come at last."

"M-my moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Professor Lockhart stared hard at Professor Snape, but said nothing.

"That settles it." Professor McGonagall joined in with a similar smirk on her face. "We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend."

"V-very well. I... I'll be in my office, g-getting ready." Professor Lockhart said before quickly turned away and left.

Professor McGonagall and Snape looked at the back of Lockhart, the smirk on their faces slowly disappeared and once again replaced by a worried expression. Giles shook his head at Lockhart before turning back towards the other professors. "Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley." Professor McGonagall answered, and the groups of teachers immediately walked down the corridor. Professor Snape looked at the group for a moment before walking to the opposite direction towards the Slytherin's Common Room.

Ron slowly walked out from the corner, his eyes starting at the message on the wall, his legs shaking. "'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'" He swallowed. "Ginny..."

..... 

Professor Snape marched into the Slytherin's Common Room where the students were gathered around. "Professor-"

"Where's Slytherin?" The professor asked, ignored Draco who was right in front of him.

The students looked around and shrugged. "She isn't back yet." Tracey, one of the students, answered.

"Malfoy, make sure no student leaves the common room!" He barked and left the common room immediately, leaving the students standing there, confused.

..... 

Harry and co dashed into the Dark Art classroom towards Professor Lockhart's office. "Lockhart may be useless, but if he does try to get into the chamber." Harry explained. "At least we can tell him what we know!"

"I resent that!" Buffy complained, even though she never once slowed down. She opened Lockhart's door and charged in. "Professor, we've got some information for you-" She halted, so were the others when they saw the professor throwing a pile of clothes into his trunk. The professor quickly closed the trunk when he heard Buffy, but the others already saw what he was doing.

Harry looked around, and saw the half packed books and clothes around the office. "Are you going somewhere?" He grounded his teeth and moved forward.

"Um, well, yes. Ah... urgent call, unavoidable. Got to go..."

"What about my sister?" Ron shouted.

"Well," the professor resumed his packing. "As to that... most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I..."

"But you're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!" Xander exclaimed.

"Well, I must say, when I took the job, there's nothing in the job description about-"

"You're running away?" Harry put himself right in front of the professor, blocking his way. "After all that stuff you did in your book?!"

"Books can be misleading!"

"You wrote them!" Buffy pointed out.

"My dear girl, do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think **I'd** done all those things!"

"You're a fraud!" Harry shouted angrily. "You've just been taking credit for what a load of other wizards have done!"

"Is there anything you **can** do?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now that you mention it." The professor sent a glance towards Xander before turning back towards Harry. "I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. In fact... I... um..." He slowly moved towards the wand on of his trunk. "... going to have to do the thing-" He turned, his wand in hand, but there were already four wands pointing back at him.

"Don't even think about it." Harry warned, waving his wand a little.

The professor had no choice but to let his wand drop onto the ground.

"I can't believe I have your poster hanging in my room." Buffy said in disgust.

..... 

* * *


	26. Part 25

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**   
Part: **25**   
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**   
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thanks Joahn for beta reading the story.**

* * *

... 

The gang, each with a wand pointing at Lockhart at the front, slowly made their way towards the bathroom at the second floor. "Myrtle?" Harry called out when they reached the lavatory. 

"What's that smell?" Buffy winked her nose, and started moving forward. "It's... wow!" 

"What?" Harry and the others peeked over Buffy's shoulder and found Moaning Myrtle floating in the air, un-moving. Below her, a pentagram was drawn in white chalk, with a white candle on each of the corners. "What's that?" 

Xander made his way next to the pentagram and reached for the candle. To everyone's surprise, blue light shot out from the middle of the pentagram and sent Xander flying back several feet. "Xander!" Buffy and Ron immediately rushed towards his side. "I think he is out." Ron looked up at Harry. 

Buffy frowned. She made her way back to where Moaning Myrtle was. Holding up her wand, Buffy swung it towards one of the candles as fast as she could. Blue light shot out and hit Buffy, but not before the wand knocked that candle down, and other candles immediately being blown out by some mystic wind. "Urrr..." 

"How did you do that?" Harry asked in amusement, watching Moaning Myrtle slowly blinking her eyes. 

"TV." Buffy answered, and earned a confuse expression from Ron who was helping her up. "Muggle entertainment. Who would have thought living in the muggle world would come in handy at times?" 

Moaning Myrtle blinked for a few seconds before turning towards the gang. "How dare- oh hello Harry." She smiled at the dark hair boy who still had his wand pointing at Lockhart. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" 

"I don't know." Moaning Myrtle slowly floated towards the boy. "I was minding my own business there-" She pointed at the far corner of the lavatory. "-and then I was here." She blinked at the others. "What do you want?" 

"We need to ask you... how you died." Buffy said. 

"Oh... it was dreadful. It happened right here, in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing my about my glasses. I was crying, and then, I heard somebody come in." 

"Who was it?" 

"I don't know. I was **distraught**. But they said something funny. A kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to **go away**, and... I died." 

"Just like that?" Buffy blinked. "How?" 

"I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes over there..." Moaning Myrtle pointed at the sinks, before slowly floating away. 

Harry quickly moved towards the sinks and started examining them. He frowned, and turned on one of the taps, when he found that it wasn't working. He reached out, touching the tap, when he found a small snake etched on the side of it. "This is it!" Harry took several steps back. "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." 

"Say something, Harry. Say something in Parseltongue." Ron promoted. 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "_Open up._" He ordered in Parseltongue. The gang watched as the group of sinks slowly slid open and reveled a long pipe connected somewhere deep underground. 

Professor Lockhart looked down the pipe, and found that he couldn't even see the bottom of it. "Excellent Harry." He gave the gang his usual cheesy smile. "Good work. Well then, I'll just be going..." 

Buffy quickly shoved him towards the pipe before he could move away. "Good suggestion, **Professor**." She grinned evilly. "You first." She pointed the wand at her former hero. 

Professor Lockhart looked more scared by the second. "Now, children. What good will it do?" 

"Better you then us." Ron said with a smirk on his face. 

"Oh well..." Lockhart turned back and looked down at the pipe. "Are you sure-" Before he could finish his sentence, Buffy kicked Lockhart in the butt and the professor fell down into the pipe. "WAAAAAAH!" They stood there listening to Lockhart's screams followed by a crash. Seconds later, Lockhart finally called out. "Really quite filthy down here." 

"That felt good. Remind me to do that more often." Buffy smiled. 

"Like it's not often enough." Ron muttered, before turning back towards Xander's still form. "Should we leave him here?" 

"Ohhhhh..." Just then, Xander moaned and opened his eyes. "What did I miss?" 

"Let's go." Harry said. He took a step forward when Moaning Myrtle floated towards them again. 

"Oh Harry?" Harry turned and looked at Myrtle. "If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet." 

Harry blinked for a moment. "Thanks, Myrtle." He replied, before jumping down the pipe followed by Ron. 

"Hey! Where's that-" Before Xander raised his question Buffy pulled him with her and jumped down the pipe.

... 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Xander and Buffy screamed on top of their lungs until they no longer felt themselves sliding down the pipe. "Cool!" Buffy grinned as she stood up. "Can we do that again?" 

"You're crazy." Xander breathed deeply to calm himself, before looking around. They were now standing in a huge hole with bones of different creatures covered all over the floor. Nearby, a huge hole could be seen that led towards a dark tunnel. "Ewww!" He looked around. 

"Remember." Harry said as he walked towards the tunnel. "Any sign of movement, close you eyes straight away." 

"Go on!" Ron waved his wand a bit at Lockhart, and the professor quickly followed Harry into the tunnel. Xander and Buffy nodded at each other, before following the others into the dark.

... 

Harry and co arrived at a large cave and found themselves staring at a huge piece of plastic-like cloth covering almost the whole area. "What's that?" Ron asked. 

Professor Lockhart narrowed his eyes a bit. "That looks like a... snake." 

Xander knelt down, touching it softly. "Snake skin." Buffy raised an eyebrow at Xander. "What? I do know stuff..." Buffy still stared at him. "Discovery channel." 

"Huh?" Ron turned towards Buffy and Xander and winked in confusion. 

"TV." 

"Oh... right." Ron blinked. "I really got to see this TV thing." He complained. 

Xander stood up. "It must be like, 60 feet long..." He turned towards Ron and Professor Lockhart. "Or more." 

The professor blinked, before closing his eyes and falling to the ground. Ron stepped closer, checking on him, before looking up at his friends. "Heart of a lion, this one." 

Suddenly Lockhart's eyes shot open and grabbed the wand from Ron's hand. He quickly jumped up to his feet, the wand pointing at the gang. "The adventure ends here, kids! But don't fret. The world will know our story: how I was too late to save the girl; how you tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So, you first Potter." He pointed the wand at Harry. "Say goodbye to your memory." He raised the wand. "Obliviate!" 

A light shot out from Ron's wand, but just like last time, the light made a U-turn before reaching Harry and shot back towards the professor. The light exploded onto Lockhart, sending him right up to the roof of the cave and then fell hard onto the ground. The ceiling of the cave started shaking and rubbles started raining down. Buffy quickly pulled Xander and Ron back into the tunnel while Harry jumped towards the opposite side. 

Harry laid himself onto the ground and had his hands over his head. He watched as stone after stone rolled in his direction, but each would roll away before hitting him, as if some kind of invisible wall were surrounding him and blocking the stones. Several seconds later, the 'stone rain' finally ended. Harry stood up, his eyes landed on the wall made by the broken stones, his hand unconsciously reaching for the scar on his forehead.

... 

"Are you guys okay?" Buffy waved away the dust in the air and checked on Xander and Ron. 

Ron nodded and looked around. "Where's Harry?" His eyes moved towards the stone wall in the middle of the cave. "HARRY!" 

"I'm here!" The trio immediately ran towards the stone wall. "Are you guys okay?" Harry shouted. 

"YEAH!" Buffy replied. 

"Oh..." The trio turned when they heard a moan from nearby. Professor Lockhart slowly sat up on the ground, turned towards the trio and blinked. "Hello." 

"Um... hello?" Xander answered uncertainly. 

"Who are you?" 

"Ah... Xander Harris?" 

"Ha." The professor blinked. "And ah... who am I?" 

"Is he crazy?" Xander frowned and turned towards Buffy, and received a shrug from the blonde. 

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired!" Ron shouted so Harry could hear him. "He doesn't have a clue who he is!" 

"There's all sorts of places..." The professor giggled. "Do you live here?" He asked, picking up a stone, throwing it up and down, amusing himself. 

Buffy made a face. "No." She said, grabbing the stone from Lockhart and knocking him on his head. The professor immediately dropped forward and lay unconscious on the ground. "It feels great." Buffy smiled. "I love my life!" 

"You're scary." Ron shook his head. "What do we do now?" 

"You guys wait here!" Harry shouted from the other said. "Try to shift some of these rocks so we can get through! I'll go find Ginny!" 

"Be careful Harry." Buffy whispered, before turning towards her friends. "C'mon. We got work to do."

... 

Harry turned away from the stone wall, and stopped when he finally aware that he had been rubbing his scar on his forehead. "Potter." He blinked, and found a redhead standing in front of him - none other than Willow Slytherin.

... 

* * *


	27. Part 26

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**   
Part: **26**   
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz **

Rating: **G**   
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thank you Joahn for beta reading the story. :)**

* * *

... 

"Potter." 

"Slytherin!" Harry immediately drew out his wand, but before he could think of a spell, the redhead held up her hand, and the wand immediately flew itself into Willow's hand. With another wave, Harry was knocked down onto the ground by some invisible force. 

"Can't have you stab me in the back, now can I?" Willow said coldly, the black that already contained in her orbs slowly expanded towards the white that had left in her eyes. "Get up." She ordered. 

"So you're-" 

"Zip!" Willow waved her empty hand, and Harry found himself unable to make any sound, no matter how hard he tried. "Move." 

Harry stared at Willow angrily, before turning away, and slowly walked down the tunnel. 

After passing several tunnels, the redhead ordered Harry to stop. The dark hair boy turned around, surprised to find Willow leaning against the dirty wall nearby, breathing hard. "I need you to tell me something." She said, she black orbs boiled into Harry's. "I need you to answer me this: did you open the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry didn't move. "You can speak now." 

"Ho-" Harry smiled a bit when he found his own voice again, but frowned again. "Of course not! You-" He watched in surprise when the redhead's eyes slowly turned green and dropped onto the ground. She slowly looked up again, and threw the wand back to Harry. "Why?" He held onto his wand, staring at the tired redhead. 

"Because you're telling the truth. I can sense it." Willow slowly pushed herself up. "You'll need your wand if the basilisk appears. I don't think I have enough energy to protect myself right now, let alone both of us." 

Realization drew to Harry. "You protected me earlier in that cave." He paused. "Why? And how did you know about the basilisk? Do you-" 

"I didn't open the Chamber of Secrets. And you're not the only one who was doing research on Chamber of Secrets. I told you before, just because I'm heir of Slytherin doesn't mean I'm evil. I want to stop the attacks as much as you do. I've been researching it since the first attack." 

"Then why did you attack me earlier?" 

"Would you have listened to me?" Willow raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I didn't **attack** you. I'm just trying to protect myself." Harry looked at Willow doubtfully. "You're the one who talked. You broke the spell I used to protect Moaning Myrtle." 

"So that's a protection spell?" 

Willow nodded. "Next time, just ask." She said, and started walking down the tunnel again. 

"What are you blaming me for?" Harry murmured, and followed the redhead down the road. "It's Buffy who broke the spell."

... 

The pair had just walked passed the third tunnel when they found themselves facing a huge stone wall which looked like a full arch door. A pair of serpents were carved into the wall with one on each side and their heads clinching each other. "This is it." Harry said, staring at the wall. 

Willow took a step forward. "_Open._" 

"You are a Parselmouth!" Harry's jaw dropped when he heard Willow speaking in Parseltone. 

"And a Legilimens and possibly an Occlumens, at least according to Professor Sn- Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell people." 

"A what?" 

Willow blinked. "Nothing. Just forget about it." The redhead waved her hand a little before turning back towards the wall, watching as the two serpents came to life and unhooked each other, making way for a large serpent which seemed to appear from nowhere and crawled towards the ceiling, creating a gap in the middle of the wall. "Besides, you can speak snake language too." The wall divided itself into two through the path the serpent had traveled and slowly slid open. 

"I..." Harry opened his mouth for a second, before closing it and followed the redhead through the sliding wall. 

The pair looked around, and found themselves standing on a path leading to a chamber that built in the middle of a huge pool. Stone serpents were built on the both sides of the path, and a huge statue was built in front of the chamber, its eyes staring at the entrance. "Poseidon..." Willow whispered when she saw the statue. 

Harry's attention was quickly drawn from the Poseidon statue towards the girl lying in front of it. "Ginny!" He shouted, and ran towards the young redhead witch with another redhead right behind him. He dropped onto his knees, his wand forgotten, his hands reaching for Ginny's shoulder. "Ginny!" He shook her. "Wake up!" 

Willow kneed beside Harry, her hand reaching for Ginny's neck. "Her pulse is weak." Willow said, looking at the pale girl in front of her worried. 

"No!" Harry shouted at Willow before turning back towards Ginny. "Don't die Ginny! Wake up!" His eyes was so focused on the pale girl in front of him that he didn't notice Willow suddenly jumped to her feet and stared at the figure that slowly walked out of the shadows. 

"Who are you?" Willow demanded. 

"She won't wake." The figure said, ignored Willow's question. Harry's head shot up at the new arrival, and blinked when he recognized the figure. 

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" Harry stood. "What'd you mean, she won't wake? She's not-" 

"She's still alive, but only just." Tom explained, still walking towards the trio. 

"Are you a ghost?" 

"A memory." Tom turned towards Willow. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years." 

"Memory?" Willow looked skeptic for a second, before shaking her head. "We need to get her to the hospital wing, now." 

Harry softly touched Ginny's forehand. "She's cold as ice. You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk-" 

"It won't come until it's called." 

Harry and Willow halted at the statement, and slowly looked up at Tom. Tom was standing there, holding Harry's wand that he had dropped earlier. Harry stood slowly, his eyes focusing on Tom. "Give me my wand, Tom." 

"You won't be needing it." 

"Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!" 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker... I grow stronger." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Harry. It was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets." 

"No... she couldn't... she wouldn't..." 

"It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and the Squib's cat; Ginny who wrote threatening messages on the walls." 

"Why?" Harry asked. 

"Because I told her to." Tom smirked. "You'll find that I can be very... persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance? Still, the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. But then, who should find it... but you. The very person I was most anxious to meet." 

Harry took a step towards Tom. "And why did you want to meet me?" Willow stood behind Harry, calming her own breath, trying to gather enough energy to conjure a protection spell. 

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust." 

"Hagrid is my friend!" Harry shouted angrily. "And you framed him, didn't you?" 

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent." 

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Harry smirked. 

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day... I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work." 

"But you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours Mandrake Draught will be ready, and everyone who was petrified will be all right again." 

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target has been you." Harry looked surprised. "Though my Willswyn seemed to have beaten me to that." 

Willow's head shot up, the spell forgotten. "Willswyn?" The redhead blinked. "How... you're the one who sent me the broom!" 

"Do you like it?" Tom smiled, and Harry quickly moved forward, shielding her from Tom. "But to think you befriended **him**..." He frowned and shook his head, before turning back towards Harry. "So, tell me Harry, how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's power was destroyed?" 

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time!" 

"Voldemort is my past, present... and future." Tom hissed, and held up the wand, waving it. Red energy dancing out from the wand, forming three words in front of Harry and Willow: 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. He flicked the wand again, and the words in the air quickly re-arranged into 'I am Lord Voldemort'. 

"You! You're the heir of Slytherin! You're Voldemort!"

... 

"Buffy?" 

"Yeah?" Buffy carefully floated a huge rock away with her wand. Ron had gone searching for a way to go back up into the castle to look for help, leaving her and Xander trying to clear the rocks that had separated them from their friend. The process was slow and difficult, especially since new rocks kept falling down every time they almost cleared out the old ones. 

"I'm really sorry about last time..." 

"Last time?" Buffy turned and gave Xander her full attention. 

"In the common room... about your dad..." 

"And you choose to bring it up almost half year later, when we are **trapped** in the pipes under Hogwarts because...?" Buffy paused. "Don't tell me we're going to die. 'Cos we're not." 

"No. I just..." Xander sighed. "I never meant to say those things to you. You know that, right?" 

"I know." Buffy said quietly, her eyes moving towards the stone wall. "But we don't get to choose our parents Xander. Sometimes you just have to learn to forgive: I mean, the man your father killed... it was an accident. So, okay, he made a wrong choice working with Voldemort, but he did try to redeem himself and help defeat him. Even the minister didn't charge your father for that-" 

"Like it matters. He killed a man-" 

"With 'accidentally' being the key word. He was trying to protect your mother, Xand. What do you want? To tell him to let your mother die?" Buffy shook her head. "At least your father didn't kick you and your mum out of your house just because you can do magic and he can't." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Nah." Buffy shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyways. I mean, I got Giles now. He may be a bit too stuffy and too British at times, but I know he loves me and mum." She smiled. "And that's more than enough, don't you think?" Xander nodded. 

The two resumed clearing the rocks, when Xander suddenly stopped and turned towards his friend with a small frown on his face. "So... you won't hit me with a stone like you did to Lockhart... right?" He asked hopefully.

... 

* * *


	28. Part 27

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **27**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note 1: **Just something for u guys to play with: Willow's full name (Willow Vodforme Slytherin) can actually be re-arranged to something meaningful (something about her real id). Should have told u guys earlier but I keep forgetting. Anyways, try and see if u can figure it out. (Hint hint: Willow's pet name is 'Willswyn')**  
Note 2: **Thank you Joahn for b-reading the story! U rock!**

* * *

... 

"You! You're the heir of Slytherin! You're Voldemort!" Harry shouted at Tom.

"And I'm not the only one." Tom turned towards Willow. "I had hoped you would be the one who opened the chamber, to accede what your ancestor have propagated to you, what **I** have propagated to you..." He took a step closer to the redhead. "How long I had been searching for you... I would have never thought that your cunning mother would let you grow up in that filthy muggle world, betraying her own blood."

"You... you..."

"Yes, Willow. I'm your father."

"No..." Willow took a step back, her eyes quickly watered at this new revelation. "You can't be... you're Riddle... you're Tom Riddle..."

"Surely you didn't think I would let you keep your filthy muggle grandfather's name?" Tom smirked. "No. I gave you the name that you belonged to, just as I fashioned myself a new name, a name that I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

Tom took another step towards the shocked redhead, and Harry quickly positioned himself in between Voldemort and Willow, starring at him angrily. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" He shouted.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me."

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!"

Tom stared down at Harry when suddenly whistles echoed in the chamber. Harry turned, and found the headmaster's phoenix flying towards him. "Fawkes." Harry whispered.

Fawkes dropped a worn bundle into Harry's hands before flying out of the chamber. Tom Riddle laughed when he saw the bundle. "So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender: a songbird, and an old hat!" He turned towards the Poseidon statue, and held out his hand. "_Speak! The King of the Sea!_"

The mouth of the statue slow opened. Tom turned, and smirked at Harry. "Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter."

Harry eyes turned towards the statue. Its mouth hung open, and Harry could hear hissing sound coming out from it. Willow got over her shock, and moved herself in front of Harry. "Run Harry." She whispered, her eyes staring at the status and the shadow that slowly matching into the light. Harry hesitated for a second. "RUN!"

Harry quickly turned and dashed towards the exit.

... 

The Basilisk - a giant serpent which was about 50 feet long - slowly slid itself out of the statue's mouth. "Kill him!" Tom ordered in Parseltongue. The Basilisk quickly turned towards the running wizard. "Parselmouth won't save you now Potter!" Tom laughed. "It only obeys me!"

"Wrong!" Willow said, and turned towards the Basilisk. "_Stop!_" She commanded it before turning towards Tom, her hands thrust out at him. "Gelo!" The redhead's eyes turned black as white ball of energy shot out from her hands and hit Tom in his stomach. Tom stumbled back a bit as the energy hit him, but then it dissolved itself into nothing. Willow eyes widened.

Tom looked up at his daughter. "I have heard you have great power... and this is better than I have dared to hope." He smirked, before waving the wand in his hand, sending the redhead flying back several meters. "Too bad I don't need you right now. _Kill the boy!_" Tom ordered the Basilisk again.

... 

Harry almost reached the exit when he tripped over his own foot and fell, dropping his glasses in process. The young wizard quickly grabbed the glasses and put them on, when he saw the shadow of the Basilisk hanging over him. He covered his head with his hands, waiting for it to strike, when Fawkes' screeches echoed loudly in the chamber again.

The dark haired boy looked up, and saw Fawkes as he flew right past him towards the Basilisk behind. He turned, watching the play of shadows as Fawkes attacked the giant serpent, its claws sinking into the Basilisk's eyes.

The Basilisk hissed in pain, its head swinging madly in the air. Fawkes flew away, and Harry turned and looked up at the now blinded Basilisk. "Your bird may have blinded it, but it can still hear you!" Tom said angrily.

Harry stood and took a step back, his feet stepping into a pile of water on the floor. The Basilisk halted when it heard the noise and struck at it. The dark hair boy ducked, barely avoiding the attack, and quickly ran into the side tunnel nearby.

... 

Willow growled in pain as she slowly sat up. She turned, barely catching sight the Basilisk following Harry into the side tunnel. She pushed herself up and moved towards the side tunnel, when Tom appeared in front of the redhead. "So eager to leave, my child?"

"I'm **not** your child." Willow grounded her teeth. "Move aside."

Tom smirked and held up the wand. "Guess I'll have to persuade you to stay then."

Suddenly, a familiar whistle reached their ears. Looking up, they found another phoenix flew into the chamber. "Bennu!" Willow called.

Bennu circled down and landed in between Willow and Tom, giving Tom a warning whistle. "Think you can stop me, songbird? Think again." Tom pointed the wand at Bennu, and the phoenix was immediately shoved away by some invisible force.

"Bennu!" Willow screamed and immediately ran towards Bennu. Checking on the phoenix, Willow sighed in relief when it blinked and slowly stood up.

"Wasting your time on a songbird? Your friends are having a really bad influence on you, my Willswyn." Tom shook his head. "Is that what that ratbag taught you? Harris' boy?"

"Harris-" Willow quickly caught up. "Xander is not a rat!" She stood up, her body shielding her phoenix.

"His father betrayed me! Dared to marry a muggle **after** I gave him his mark! He is an embarrassment to all purebloods, just like his cousins." Tom said in disgust. "Just like your cunning mother. A filthy twisted wench."

"Don't you dare call mom that!"

"Is she not?" Tom laughed. "Lying to her daughter for all of her life? Leaving her only daughter in the hands of muggles for all these years? As a pureblood and a woman she sure had rather bad parenting skills."

"Shut up!" Willow eyes quickly turned black again. She screamed, holding out her hands towards Tom, sending red energy towards her father. But just as before, it dissolved itself into nothing. The redhead dropped onto the ground, exhausted by all the spells she had done.

"Look at yourself, my child." Tom smiled again when he saw the change of color in Willow's eyes. "You can never deny it: the blood in your veins - **my** blood in your veins. You are Willow Vodforme Slytherin; **my** Willswyn. Your name will one day join mine: the two names which wizards everywhere will fear to speak, the two greatest sorcerers in the world." Willow's watered eyes slowly faded back to green again. "You're a Slytherin. Always have been, always will be."

... 

Harry raced down the tunnel, his eyes pinning on the shadow that quickly closed up towards him from behind. He turned into another side tunnel, but only to find that it was a dead end. He spun around, but the grant serpent had already reached the corner, listening. Harry frozen, his eyes blinking at the blind Basilisk as its head moving closer and closer. Slowly, the boy slid down along the wall, his hand reached for a small stone on the dirty floor, and threw it towards the other tunnel.

The Basilisk paused, its head slowly turned towards the direction of the stone landed, before sliding into the other tunnel. Harry waited for a couple of seconds, making sure the Basilisk was gone, before running back towards the chamber.

... 

"Willow!" Willow and Tom turned at the voice as Harry dashed into the chamber again. He dropped beside Ginny, who looked even paler than before.

Tom smirked. "Yes Potter. The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory." He took a step closer to Harry. "Lord Voldemort will return. Very. Much. Alive."

Harry turned back towards Gunny, when suddenly the Basilisk shot out from the pool in front of the statue, hissing. Willow once again put herself in between the giant serpent and Harry. But before she could get a word out, Tom waved the wand, sending her flying back and crashing into the stone serpent nearby, knocking her out. Bennu quickly flew towards his master.

"Willow!" Harry rushed towards the fallen redhead, checking her pulse. Bennu let out a warning whistle when the Basilisk moved closer and closer. The dark haired boy quickly looked around, frustrated, trying to find some weapon to defend himself, when he saw a sword materialized itself inside the Sorting Hat. He leaped forward and grabbed the sword, and started running towards the statue.

The Basilisk followed Harry's footsteps and struck, barely missing the dark haired boy as he climbed up to the top of the statue, face to face with the monster. Harry swung his sword madly at the Basilisk, and the Basilisk drew back a bit, before swinging towards Harry from his side.

Harry fell, dropping his sword in process. He shook his head a bit, clearing his vision, when he saw the sword slowly sliding towards the edge of the statue. He launched forward, barely catching the sword as the Basilisk struck towards Harry again, its mouth opened widely, fangs showing.

Harry took hold of the sword, and without thinking, he thrust the sword into the air. The fang of the Basilisk bit into the young wizard's arm while Harry's sword connected to the roof of the Basilisk's opened mouth, piecing right through its skull.

Using all his remaining strength, Harry pulled his sword out of the Basilisk and stumbled back. The Basilisk hissed, swinging and thrusting briefly in the air, before dropping to the floor, dead.

Suddenly a feeling of pain shot up his arm, Harry looked down, and found the Basilisk's fang had pierced his arm. He yanked the fang out, and dragged himself back to the floor. Willow looked up, and found her father's face filled with anger, but then, it slowly turned into a smirk when he spotted the blood dripping down from Harry's arm.

Harry slowly stumbled his way back to Ginny and kneed beside her. "Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be back with your dear mudblood mother soon, Harry."

Willow slowly crawled towards Harry, her hand reaching for his, and another reached for Ginny's. "Funny, isn't it?" Tom continued. "The damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl."

Harry looked down at the book in Ginny's hand for a second, before grabbing it and threw it opened in front of him. He looked up at Tom, his hand reached for the fang dropped next to him. "What are you doing?" Tom's confusion slowly turned to fear. "Stop." Harry held up the fang in his hand. "NO!" Tom lunged forward, but it was too late. Harry plunged the fang into the book, and quickly, blood mixing with ink spurting out from the pages.

Tom shrieked. He stumbled back and looked down, and found a large bright hole in his chest. He looked up, trying to lunge himself towards Harry again, when the dark haired boy pulled out the fang and stabbed it into the book again. "NOOOOO!" Tom screamed as the hole in his chest got bigger and bigger and his body glowed brighter and brighter.

The 'memory' covered his face with his hands as he screamed in pain. Harry closed the book, looking up at Tom, raising his hand. But before he delivered his final blow, he felt a hand holding onto his, stopping him. Harry turned, and found it belonged to Willow, her black eyes sending chills down into Harry's spine.

... 

* * *


	29. Part 28

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **28**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thank you Joahn for beta reading the story! (Other notes placed on Part 30... what can I say? I'm lazy!)**

* * *

... 

Harry stared at Willow with confusion. "W-" Before he could get any word out, he felt himself being push away by some unknown force. He stumbled back, dropping the fang next to Willow.

Willow didn't even look back at Harry but reaching for the fang on the ground. Without a word, the redhead spun, and stabbed the fang right into the middle of the closed diary.

Tom screamed even louder as the fang pierced through the book. He threw his hands over his head, sparks dancing all over his body as the light got even brighter. With a last scream, the light exploded, and the memory of Tom Riddle disappeared into thin air.

Harry blinked at the redhead who was now staring at the spot where her father had once been. Bennu quickly flew towards Willow and stopped on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice. Harry then looked down at Ginny Weasley, who suddenly gasped and sat up, her eyes looking around fearfully. "Ginny?"

"Harry!" The young redhead spotted Harry, and started sobbing immediately. "Harry, it was me. But I swear I didn't mean to... Riddle made me! He wrote to me..." she paused when she saw Harry's bleeding arm. "You're hurt!"

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry. Ginny, you need to get yourself out. Follow the chamber, and you'll find Ron and the others..."

Bennu suddenly turned and flew towards Harry. It landed next to Harry, and whistled when Fawkes appeared and landed beside him. Fawkes took a step forward, his head lying onto Harry's hand. "You were brilliant Fawkes," Harry told the phoenix. "I just wasn't quick enough."

Bennu's head moved closer to Harry's arm, a single tear slowly slid from his eye and dropped onto Harry's wound. Instantly, the wound healed itself as if it had never existed.

"Of course. Phoenix tears have healing powers." He smiled at the phoenix. "Thanks." Bennu flew back towards his master. Harry then looked up at Ginny. "It's alright Ginny. It's over. It's just a memory." He stood slowly and held out his hand. "C'mon. Let's go find the others."

Ginny accepted his hand, before turning towards Willow. "What about her?"

"Willow?" Harry called, walking closer to the Slytherin redhead. "We have to go now."

The Slytherin redhead shook her head slightly. "You guys go." She whispered. "I know the way."

"But-"

"Please." She pleaded. "I just want to be left alone."

Harry looked at the redhead for a second. "Okay." He said, before leaving the chamber with Ginny and Fawkes, leaving the Slytherin behind with her phoenix.

... 

Harry and Ginny moved towards the cave where Harry had been separated from his friends when they found the gang, along with Professor Giles and Professor Dumbledore walking towards them. "Harry! Ginny!" Buffy was the first to spot the pair. She quickly ran towards her friends, followed by Xander and Ron, and gave the pair a group hug.

After the group hug ended, Ron turned towards his sister. "You're alive!" He smiled, even though his eyes were watering. "You're alive!" He quickly stepped towards her and gave her a hug again. "You're alive!"

"I'm going to be expelled..." Ginny whispered, her eyes refused to reach the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore merely smiled at the youngster.

Buffy grinned, and whispered to Ron. "Remind you of anyone?"

"You, Buffy." Professor Giles plugged in angrily. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed! You all could!" He looked around at the youngsters.

"Sorry." Buffy looked down at her own feet.

Giles sighed and shook his head. "One of these days I am going to have a heart attack because of you." He rumbled.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Why don't we go back to me office?"

"Professor..." Harry looked at the headmaster. "Slytherin-"

The headmaster nodded. "I know." He whispered, before turning towards others. "Now, anyone know the way?"

"You don't?"

The headmaster grinned. "Rupert and I slid down from the... what did they call it in the muggle world? Chute, is it?"

"And take a couple years off me." Giles rumbled, and Buffy immediately giggled.

"I did find an opening nearby..." Ron said. "But it's about hundred feet up. I don't know how we can climb that high. Besides..." He frowned and turned towards Lockhart who was sitting on the floor nearby, humming to himself.

Fawkes, who had landed on Dumbledore's shoulder, flipped his wings and flew into the air, circling. Its action immediately earned a smirk from the headmaster and an horrified expression from Giles. "I think you just found yourself a lift." Professor Dumbledore said with a grin.

"I shouldn't have followed you here Albus." Giles growled. Dumbledore turned and smiled at Giles... somehow evilly.

... 

Harry and company, plus Ginny, Giles and Lockhart were now hand in hand, linking the group together with Fawkes, which flew towards the opening, bringing the gang back to the ground.

"Amazing!" Lockhart screamed with joy. "This is just like magic!"

... 

Willow looked up, smiling sadly at her phoenix as it finished a song. "Thank you." She held out her hand and softly smoothing the phoenix feather.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Willow spun when she heard a voice coming from behind - the voice that belonged to Professor Dumbledore. "Phoenix's songs are reputed to increase courage to those who have a pure heart and strike fear into those impure. Did you know that?"

"Too bad it's not true. I can't feel any fear." Willow whispered and looked back to her phoenix.

The headmaster stared at the redhead, cocking his head. "A man is not a horse just because he was born in a stable, Willow."

"But a man does not have horse's blood in him." Willow looked up at Dumbledore. "I do." She whispered, looking down at her shaking hands. "You should have never accepted me into Hogwarts." To Willow's surprise, instead of replying, the headmaster slowly kneeled, and sat beside the redhead.

"Your mother was a very bright student at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said quietly. "Probably as brilliant as Tom Riddle, who was one of the most brilliant students Hogwarts had ever seen. But one, even as bright as your mother, even as powerful like your father, can never control one thing - love."

Willow turned, staring at the headmaster as he continued. "I do not know how she met Tom, at the time she entered Hogwarts Tom had long since graduated, and had created himself a new name..."

"Voldemort." Willow whispered.

Dumbledore nodded. "The time when Voldemort raised in power, there were many witches and wizards who had joined him - but most of them did not join him because of their beliefs, but for the power he offered; for fear that one day it would be they who would be rebelled against. Only your mother... your mother joined him for love. Not belief, not power... but love."

"How could she?" Willow asked painfully. "How could she fall in love with someone like Voldemort? He had killed so many people..."

"As I said, love is not something one can control. We all don't have choices in this matter, only fools are us, who live to act." He smiled at Willow.

"When your mother found out that she was pregnant, she feared - feared that you might become the sacrifice of what Voldemort believed, that you might become the sacrifice for him to achieve his goal. You have to understand, there are many people in the wizarding world who fear him, and even more who wish harm to him. So, she left, sacrificed her love for Voldemort to protect you.

Your father did not understand though. Love is probably the one thing that Voldemort would never understand - that a mother's love could be so powerful that one would give up everything she had, give up all the love she had for the world just to protect her child."

Willow stared at the headmaster as he continued. "I do not doubt Voldemort's love to your mother, but when your mother left him, his love for your mother turned into hate. That's why your mother decided to raise you in the muggle world, decided that it might be the best for you to become a muggle instead of a witch." The headmaster drew out a bundle from his robe. "Your mother had left me this before she left for the muggle world; she wished me to give it to you if one day she had failed to shield you... from all this madness."

Willow took bundle with her shaking hands, and opened it slowly. Inside the cloth was a golden key and a folded paper. She took out the paper and unfolded it, her eyes widened at the words written on it. "A will..." She quickly read it. "You're my legal guardian!"

"She did ask once before she left... I see now why she had sent me a pair of socks instead of books which other people had insisted every Christmas." Willow stared at him strangely. "One can never have enough socks." Dumbledore said.

Willow blinked at the strange headmaster for a couple more seconds before picking up the small key, frowning in confusion. "I believe a trip to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank is in order, Willow. But I fear that there are things I need to attend to first." The headmaster stood slowly, before holding out his hand to the redhead. "Shall we?"

Willow stared at the headmaster for a long time, before finally reaching out and took his hand. Bennu flew into the air and landed onto her shoulder, and the two slowly made their way out of the chamber.

"We use the stairs next to the pipe towards the second floor girl's lavatory, I presume?" The professor asked.

"Um yeah." Willow cocked her head. "You came down from there, right?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled and shook his head. "Of course not." Willow looked at him skeptically. "So tell me, Willow. Do you like cocoa? I myself always find it enjoyable to have a cup of hot cocoa while wearing a pair of warm socks..."

... 

* * *


	30. Part 29

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **29**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note: **Thank you Joahn for beta reading the story! (Other notes placed on Part 30... what can I say? I'm lazy!)**

* * *

... 

Harry, Ron, Buffy and Xander were now standing in Dumbledore's office, their eyes staring at the floor as the headmaster sat in front of them, watching. Professor Giles had taken Professor Lockhart and Ginny to the infirmary, leaving the four to 'face the music'. Willow stood nearby with her phoenix on her shoulder, watching quietly.

"You four do realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?"

"Yes sir." Harry, Ron and Buffy answered quietly.

Everyone eye's shot towards Xander as he muttered not so quietly. "It's not like we're the only one... Slytherin's there too."

Dumbledore, either didn't hear him or just ignored him, continued. "And that there is sufficient evidence to have you all expelled?"

"Yes sir." Harry and Ron exchanged a glance before looking down at the floor again.

"Therefore, it seems only fitting..." Buffy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "... that you all receive Special Awards for Services to the School." The four's heads shot up and grinned immediately. "Of course, as Mr. Harris has pointed out, since Ms Slytherin was 'there too'..." The headmaster coded Xander's words he used earlier. "She would also receive an award."

"I..." Willow looked at the headmaster for a moment. "But I..." The headmaster stared at her with a rising eyebrow. "Thank you." She finally whispered.

"Now, Mr Weasley, if you would," The headmaster stood from his chair and handed Ron a scroll. "Have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I believe we need our gamekeeper back." He then turned towards Buffy. "And I think Professor Giles would like to have a talk with you."

"Great. The **talk**." Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed. Xander grinned, and Buffy immediately grabbed onto his robe. "Oh no, you're coming with me. I will **not** be the only one who have to get 'the talk'."

"Hey! You can't do that!" Xander protested as he was helplessly pulled out of the headmaster's office by Buffy. Ron smiled at Harry a bit, before heading out of the office.

After the trio left, Dumbledore turned back towards Harry. "First, Harry, I want to thank you." The headmaster said. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you..." He moved closer to the dark hair boy. "Secondly, I sense you're troubled by something... am I right, Harry?"

"It's just... ah... you see, sir, I couldn't help noticing certain things... certain similarities among... Tom Riddle and..." He turned and looked at Willow. "Willow and me..."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded. "You and Willow can speak Parseltongue, Harry, because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue."

"But Willow is Riddle's daughter..."

"Yes." The headmaster said. "But the reason of you can speak Parseltongue is different from Willow. If I'm not mistaken, Voldemort transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar."

"Voldemort transfer some of his powers... to me?"

Dumbledore nodded, before cocking his head a bit and sat back into his chair. "Not intentionally, but yes."

"So the Sorting Hat was right. I **should** be in the Slytherin."

"It's true, Harry, you do possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes. Resourcefulness, determination, a certain disregard of the rules." Dumbledore sent a glance at Willow. The redhead blinked, before blushing and looked away immediately. "Why, then, did the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor?" He turned back towards Harry.

"Because I asked it to."

"Exactly Harry. Exactly. Which makes you very different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show us who we truly are, Harry." Dumbledore turned towards Willow and stared at her again. "It's our choices." He said thoughtfully, before turning back towards Harry. "If you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor," the professor held up the sword Harry used fighting the Basilisk and handed it to the youngster. "I suggest you look more closely at this."

Harry took the sword and examined it, and found words engraved just above the hilt. "Godric Gryffindor." Harry whispered.

Dumbledore nodded. "It takes a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat."

Harry looked back up at the headmaster, relieved. Suddenly the door of the office swung opened. Dobby and Lucius Malfoy stepped into the office. "Dobby!" Willow smiled widely at the house elf before turning towards Malfoy. "Lucius."

"So this is your Master!" Harry eyes widened. "The family you serve is the Malfoys!"

Dobby swallowed and looked up at the older Malfoy. "I'll deal with you later." Lucius hissed at Dobby. The house elf immediately ran towards Willow and hid behind her. Willow merely smiled, and took Dobby's small hand. "Out of my way, Potter." Lucius moved towards Dumbledore, using the silver cane in one hand to shove Harry who was in front of him aside. "So it's true. You've returned."

The headmaster took his seat and looked up at Lucius. "Yes. When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back."

"Ridiculous!"

"Curiously, you see, several of them seemed to be under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place." Dumbledore said with a wry smile on his face.

"How dare you!"

"I beg your pardon?" The headmaster cocked his head.

Lucius took a step towards Dumbledore. "My sole concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school, and of course..." He turned towards Harry and stared coldly at him. "... its students." His eyes trailed towards Willow, before taking a deep breath, calming himself. "The culprit has been identified... I presume?" He turned back at Dumbledore and asked.

"Oh yes." The headmaster nodded, but didn't continue.

Malfoy waited for a moment. "And?" He promoted. "Who was it?"

The headmaster eyed Harry for a second before turning back towards the governor. "Voldemort."

"Ah."

"Only this time, he chose to act through someone else. By means..." He held up Tom's diary. "Of this."

Malfoy suddenly looked nervous. Dobby pulled Harry's robe with its free hand, getting the boy's attention, before nodding at the diary and then towards Lucius.

"Fortunately," The professor continued. "Our young Mr. Potter discovered this. One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things would find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible could be..." He looked meaningfully at Malfoy. "Severe."

Malfoy swallowed before staring back at Dumbledore. "Well, let's just hope Mr Potter will always be around..." He turned and stared down at Potter. "...to save the day."

Harry stared back at Lucius, not flinching once at Malfoy's icy stare. "Don't worry. I will be." Dumbledore smiled at Harry's reply.

Lucius turned back towards the headmaster. "Dumbledore." He nodded and turned, but stopped by Dumbledore's voice.

"One more thing Lucius." The elder Malfoy turned back and raised an eyebrow at the Hogwarts headmaster. "Ms Slytherin?"

"Huh?" Willow followed the headmaster glace and looked down at the scroll she had been holding. "Oh." She handed the scroll to Lucius.

Lucius read it, his eyes widened, his face filled with rage. "Ridiculous! It can't be!"

"I will send some house elves for Ms Slytherin's belongings." The headmaster smiled. "Good day Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy stared at the headmaster with all the hate he could muster, before throwing the will right back at his face and turned. "Come Dobby." He ordered. "We're leaving."

Dobby quickly let go of Willow's hand and stumbled towards the door, but not fast enough to avoid Lucius' feet as he kicked him from behind, sending Dobby flying onto the ground. The house elf squealed, but didn't say another word as it followed its master out of the office. Willow frowned, but said nothing.

Harry stared at the leaving backs for a second, before putting down the sword he had been holding back onto Dumbledore's desk, and looked at the diary in front. "Sir? I wonder if I could have that." He asked.

... 

Willow felt more and more nervous as she stood in the headmaster's office. "Um..."

"Yes?"

"I..." Willow looked down at her feet. "I know you probably would want to send me back to the States. Not that I mind, I mean, I understand if you don't want to see my face again, after all I'm a Slytherin and I am all wandless and dark eyes and evil and talk to snake, not that I always do that especially I since my mom sent away the one I had when I was five and-"

"Willow?"

"Y-yes?"

"I believe you should breathe once in a while. It is known to be good for your health."

"Oh." Willow blushed and took a deep breath.

"I do not wish for you to go back to the States... unless this is what you want?" Willow shook her head. "There's a reason magic is not practiced by youngsters below age 11: magic is not only about power, but also control. Without proper training, one might still be able to do magic, but could not control it. Instead, the magic will present itself in ways that one cannot predict."

"Sounds like mine." Willow sighed. "You've no idea how many times I have set things on fire. B-but I get better now." She added hopefully. "I mean, except the time I almost blew up the whole bathroom using a wand, or setting my books on fire, o-or almost teleported Pansy to the Forbidden Forest..." She paused. "I've no control at all."

The headmaster smiled and shook his head. "You do, at a certain level, have the control."

"The level where I became 'black eyes alter ego'?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled softly. "Most witches and wizards could not do wandless magic. Not only because they do not have enough power, but they do not have such focus required for performing spells without a wand. You, on the other hand, have shown the power and focus that are required on more than one occasion. Yet, you failed to use your wand to do a simple charm."

"Again, except the times when I'm evil."

"You have great power, Willow, but at the same time it is strongly linked to your emotion, and I believe all these negative emotions you have, have manifested themselves into your... 'black-eyed alter ego'?"

"But I'm not negative! I'm very positive! I've been known to be very very positive! In fact, I am called as 'Pillow'! Y-you know, 'positive' plus 'willow' so-"

Much to Willow's dismay, the headmaster laughed. "Having negative emotions is not something to be ashamed of Willow. This is what makes us human: happiness, sadness, love, hate... Without all these, our life will become... boring, meaningless." Professor Dumbledore smiled softly. "You have the power and focus, all you need now is to learn how to control your emotion, so that you can control your magic, instead of letting it control you." He paused. "I believe you're still working on your emotional control with Severus, yes?" Willow nodded. "Good."

"But I still can't do wand magic."

The professor nodded. "I have been discussing the issues with Rupert and Severus. We believe that it might deal with the fact that you've been doing spells without a wand for so long, that every time you try to use your magic, you are unconsciously doing it through yourself instead of your wand."

"But I do! I mean, I do try to use a wand, but every time it just went... you know... 'boom'?"

"Yes. As the matter of fact, I can still remember that huge mystic burn mark outside the Quidditch pitch." Willow blushed. "You need to learn to trust your wand, to let it guide you, help you to do the spell. I know you need no wand to do magic, but there is always a risk that you might lose the control without one. It takes time, I know, to learn to use one while your whole life, you have been doing magic without, but you have my full confidence in your success in mastering a wand."

Willow blinked for a second, before her lips finally curved up a bit, and nodded.

"Splendid. Now," the professor conjured a pot and two cups. "Lemon drops?"

... 

* * *


	31. Part 30

* * *

Title: **Chamber of Secrets**  
Part: **30**  
Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**

Rating: **G**  
Summary: **Harry, Buffy and co entered the second year of Hogwarts. Willow showed up and dark force followed. Who's responsible?**

Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**

Note 1: **Big big big thank you for Joahn beta reading the story! U ROCK!**  
Note 2: **Big cookies for Erica! To anyone who hasn't figured it out, 'Willow Vodforme Slytherin' can be re-arranged as 'Willswyn Heir of Voldemort'.**  
Note 3: **In case you don't notice, this is the last chapter of Chamber of Secrets! Took me more than a yr and a half to finally finish it! Wow... Anyways, I can't thank enough for all the amazing reviews you guys gave. And so now the conclusion! Woohoo:)**

* * *

... 

Outside the corridor, Malfoy and Dobby made their way towards the exit when Harry ran towards them from behind. "Mr Malfoy! Mr Malfoy!" Lucius stopped and turned towards Harry. "I have something of yours." Harry said, and shoved the diary into Lucius' hand.

"Mine?" Malfoy looked down at the diary for a second before looking up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do sir. I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day at Diagon Alley."

"You do?" Malfoy raised an angry eyebrow at Harry and shoved the diary blindly at Dobby, his eyes never left the youngster in front of him. "Why don't you prove it?" He hissed. When Harry said nothing, the older Malfoy smirked and turned around. "Come Dobby." He ordered, and walked away again.

"Open it." Harry whispered before Dobby started following his master. The house elf halted, staring at Harry curiously, before opening the diary.

"Dobby?" Lucius called again when his house elf didn't follow.

"Master has given Dobby a sock?" Dobby said with amusement.

"What? I didn't..." Lucius spun around, and found Dobby holding up a sock from between the pages of the diary.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!"

Lucius stared at Dobby in horror, his eyes moved towards Harry. Harry smirked, holding up his robe at bit, showing the older Malfoy his bare right ankle.

"You lost me my servant!" Lucius screamed in fury. He held up his cane and charged at Harry. Harry quickly closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.

"You shall **not** harm Harry Potter!" Dobby suddenly jumped in between Harry and Lucius and held up his hand. He drew back a bit, before thrusting up, a blue energy ball instantly shot out from his palm towards the elder Malfoy, sending him flying back a few meters. Dobby crossed his arms, his head held up proudly.

Lucius shook his head a bit before jumping up, his figure pointing at Harry angrily. "Your parents were meddlesome fools too! Mark my words, Potter! One day soon you'll meet the same sticky end!" With that, the older Malfoy turned and stormed off.

After he left, Dobby turned towards Harry. "Harry Potter freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay you?"

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, sir."

Harry smiled. "**Never** try to save my life again."

Dobby shrugged and smiled at Harry.

... 

Willow made her way down towards the hospital wing again. She quietly sneaked into the hospital, and closed the door behind her.

Making her way down the lines of beds, she carefully threw away the dead flowers from all the vases and put in some fresh ones. Reaching the last bed, her eyes staring at Hermione for a moment, before replacing the flowers on her nightstand. "So you're the one who keep bringing me flowers." Willow almost jumped out of her skin when she suddenly heard a voice beside her. She looked down, and found Hermione lying on the bed, looking back at her. "I thought it was Buffy or Harry."

Willow took a deep breath. "They did." She paused, her eyes widened. "Wait! You're un-petrified!"

"Shh!" Hermione sat up and looked around, making sure others were still asleep.

Willow covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry." She whispered. "When?"

"Just tonight." Hermione whispered back. "Madam Pomfrey said we wouldn't be discharge until tomorrow afternoon though."

Willow nodded. "I better go." She turned, but stopped when Hermione's hand reached for hers.

"Thank you."

Willow shrugged. "Get some rest." She said, and left the wing quietly.

... 

Harry and the gang were now sitting in the Great Hall eating. Buffy looked up and frowned when she saw Colin Creevey at the far end, taking photos on everyone. "Do you think Hermione's okay?" Buffy asked Xander worried. "I mean, Creevey is discharged, so is Fletchley." She turned towards Justin Finch-Fletchley who was talking with his friends nearby. "Even Mrs Norris and Nick are back..."

"I'm sure she's fine." Xander ensured.

"Maybe she started coughing up fur-balls again... may be we should-" Buffy stopped when she saw someone march into the hall. "HERMIONE!" She shouted, so loud that the whole hall was now echoing her voice. Hermione halted, looking rather embarrassed when everyone in the hall turned and stared at her, but her embarrassment quickly forgotten as she spotted her friends, and ran towards them immediately.

Hermione and Buffy met midway, and the blonde witch immediately gave her a bone crushing hug. "You scared me to death!"

"S-stop b-bear hug!" Hermione squealed, and Buffy quickly let go of her. Xander and Harry followed right behind, each giving her a tight hug, but when it was Ron's turn, the two halted and the situation suddenly became awkward. At last, the two settled in shaking hands, and quickly earned them a smirk from Buffy. "C'mon. Let's eat." Hermione said when she saw Buffy's smirk, and instantly pulled her to the Gryffindor table. "Coagulations! I can't believe you solved it!" Hermione grinned brightly at Harry once she took her seat.

"With loads of help from you." Harry said. "I could have never done it without you."

"Thanks."

Professor McGonagall tapped on her goblet to get students' attention. Once the noise had died down, the Headmaster cleared his throat. "Before we being our feast," he said. "Let us have a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all who had been petrified." Everyone in the Great Hall applauded. "Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled." The cheers in the Great Hall were even louder. Harry turned and looked at Hermione, who was obviously extremely upset by the news. His eyes slowly trailed towards the Slytherin's table, and found a similar look on the Slytherin redhead, and couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall swung opened. Everyone turned, and found Hagrid standing there, his face flashed. "Sorry I'm late. The owl deliverin' my release paper got all lost 'n confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol." Buffy, Harry and Xander immediately turned towards Ron, each with a raising eyebrow. Ron smiled nervously, and turned his glace towards Dumbledore, only to receive a nod from him. He sighed, and turned back towards Hagrid.

Hagrid slowly made his way towards Harry. "I jus' want to say... that if it wasn't fer' you, Harry... an' Ron... Buffy and Xander... and Hermione of course... I would ah... I would still be in you-know-where, I... I jus' want to say... Thanks."

Harry looked across at his friends, before standing up and looking at Hagrid. "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." He said, and immediately threw himself to the half giant, hugging him tightly.

Dumbledore smiled. He stood, and started clapping. Slowly, the other professors followed suit. Harry let go of Hagrid, and everyone in the Great Hall got to their feet and started clapping and cheering. The half grant blinked away the tears in his eyes, and started shaking hands and hugging students around.

... 

Harry and the gang were now standing on the Hogsmeade Station platform, waiting for the train to bring them back to London for their summer holiday. Hagrid, same as the last year, was standing on the platform watching the students' departure. Beside him, Draco, Dawn and Willow said their last goodbye.

"I will see you guys when the new semester starts?"

"Of course." Draco said. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the summer with me? Three months staying with Dumbledore..."

"I'll be fine. Besides, there's still a lot I need to catch up with." Willow closed up the distance between the two and gave Draco a hug. "See you in September." She smiled, and Draco's face quickly turned into interesting shade of pink. He cleared his throat, before waving a little and stepped onto the train.

Dawn rolled her eyes, before turning back towards Willow. "Owl me, okay?" Willow nodded, and they exchanged a hug.

Willow watched, as her roommate stepped onto the train, before turning back towards Hagrid. Suddenly, she heard someone calling her from behind. "SLYTHERIN!" The redhead turned, and found Harry, along with his four friends running towards her - with something like anger flashing through their faces.

"Um... yeah?" The redhead asked uncertainly, taking a few steps back when the five stopped right in front of her.

Buffy was the first to move. She closed up her distance between herself and Willow, before hugging her tightly.

"EPPP!" Willow, not excepting the contact, squeaked in surprise. Seconds later, Hermione joined in, giving the redhead a group hug. Harry and Hagrid stood there, watching them, delighted.

After a while, the two Gryffindor witches finally let go of the Slytherin. "Ah... thanks?" Willow cocked her head and looked at them with confusion.

"That's for saving Harry's life back in the Chamber." Buffy said, before closing up, and hugged Willow again more tightly. "And that's for not telling us everything."

"N-n-need a-air!" Willow squeaked, and Buffy finally let go of her. The redhead took a several deep breath. "Your bear-hug's really... um... beary."

"So I've been told." Buffy's face turned serious again. "Seriously, I'm really sorry about before..."

"Already forgotten." Willow grinned.

"And thank you for the flowers." Hermione said.

Hermione and Buffy then turned towards Xander and Ron. The two merely stood there, staring at them blankly. At last, Buffy raised her arms, and hit them on their stomach, hard. "Sorry." "Sorry about before." The two muttered.

"Oh. I think this belongs to you." Buffy held out the bottle of liquid she had stole from Willow's trunk.

"I knew it!" Willow took the bottle. "It was you!" She pointed at Buffy, and received a sheepish smile from her.

"What is that anyways? It has bugged me for months!"

"Blessed unicorn blood."

"Unicorn? But-"

"I didn't kill it. I asked, and it gave me some of its blood." Willow explained. "I was going to use it for a protection spell for Dawnie and Draco ya know, with all the attacks..." She shrugged. "Guess I don't need it anymore."

"Hard to say." Ron said. "She keeps attracting trouble-" He pointed at Buffy, and immediately earned himself an elbow. "Ouch!"

"That's Harry, not me!"

"Yeah right." Xander rumbled. "And you didn't get me grounded when we were six, or on my seventh birthday, or- Ouch!" Everyone giggled when Buffy elbowed him, hard.

"Come on now." Hagrid took a step towards the group. "Train's leaving. Go on!"

"We'll see you next semester then?" Hermione asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Willow smiled, and the gang exchanged hugs again.

Ron and Xander turned back towards the train and so were Buffy and Hermione. Harry took a step towards Willow. "Thank you. For saving my life."

Willow shrugged. "I didn't. I mean, you're the one who killed the Basilisk. I just... I'm really sorry about Tom-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Harry shook his head. "So you're really staying for summer?"

"Professor Dumbledore is my legal guardian now." Willow said. "Besides, I still have lots to learn, mainly with my eyes... the one that scared you most?"

"Oh." Harry blinked. "You knew."

"Hard not to notice when people keep freaking out every time my eyes turn black." Willow sighed. "I'm working on it now. Professor said it probably because I can't really control the magic in me... being self-taught and wandless and all..."

"So your eyes turned black because you can't control the magic?"

"Well, I can, but only when I'm all dark and my mouth is all chalky-"

"Chalky?"

"Don't ask." Willow looked up. "You should really get going. The train is leaving."

Harry turned, looking at the train for a second before turning back and nodded at Willow. "Guess it's goodbye then." Willow nodded. The two looked at each other for a moment, before taking a step towards each other and exchanged a hug. "See you in September."

"Bye." Willow waved, and watched Harry jumping onto the moving train. Hagrid took a step forward, his giant head reaching for the redhead's shoulder, watching as the Hogwarts express took Harry and others back to the muggle world.

... 

* * *

- FIN - 


End file.
